Great Powers, Great Responsibilities
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: After the Tenroujima Arc, Lucy discovers a huge secret about herself that will not only affect her, but all of Fiore. When trouble arises, will Lucy be able to stop it? Will everything turn out okay? Of course not! This is Fairy Tail we're talking about! Destruction, love, hope, and strength await you in this book. Read on in Great Powers, Great Responsibilities!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hiro Mashima does.**

**I do not own the characters, spells (except the new ones Lucy has), thoughts or ideas the characters May or May possible have during the duration of my book. **

**All that being said, I do own this story, because it came from inside of my head. **

**And now, without any interruptions whatsoever, I present to you, Great Powers, Great Responsibilities!**

**Enjoy! **

**- allysonntcerawrs**

* * *

"I'll always be beside you, until the very end, wiping all your tears away, and being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and when you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too..."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, the seventeen year old Celestial Mage sat at the bar with a drink in her hand reminiscing about all the times when her friends would be there for her, laugh with her, cry with her, and protect her from everything.

Lucy knew she was weak, Natsu made that very clear when he kicked her out of the team. She really tried to be strong, she really did, but was it enough to not be ignored by everyone, making her feel useless?

One year, five months, twelve days, six hours, twenty four minutes, and thirty six seconds. That's how long it's been since Lisanna came back from the "dead", excluding the time skip on Tenroujima Island, and since everyone but a few select people started to ignore the blonde haired girl for good. Lucy doesn't blame everyone for ignoring her, nor will she ever blame them. She would ignore them too if her mom came back from the dead. But it hurt.

Levy, Wendy, Mira, Gildarts, Gajeel, the Thunder Legion, the Master, and the Exceeds were the only ones who really noticed Lucy's presence and treated her like she belonged.

Sighing, Lucy let her head bang on the counter, earning a chuckle from beside her. "Rough day?" The voice asks.

Turning her head slightly, Lucy sees Gildarts Clive, one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. His shaggy orangey red hair spews out all over his head, and his brown cloak, which probably has seen better days, hangs over his shoulders.

Sighing again, Lucy sits up straight and runs a hand through her hair. "You don't know the half of it. I had a tough time finishing my job, I came back bloodied and beaten, which no one noticed or cared about, Wendy had to heal me, which I now feel horrible about because she's still unconscious, my rents due any day, I spilled my milkshake everywhere, and I'm getting sick and tired of being treated like I'm weak and useless!" She exclaims throwing her hands up in the air.

Chuckling again, Gildarts places a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring nod. "Everything's going to be okay, Lucy. It may not seem like it now, but everything will turn out right."

Nodding her head, Lucy turns back to her milkshake. "How's everything with Cana?" She asks.

Gildarts, mumbling something about how his beloved daughter doesn't want to spend time with him, Lucy lets out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, Lucy, Gildarts, just the people I wanted to see!" A voice says happily behind them. Both knowing it's the master, Makarov Deryar, they turn around to face him. Holding a beer mug in his hand, and holding his hand out and saying 'Yo', the two mages just chuckle and shake their head, seeing as this is totally typical for him.

"If you two would follow me..." The master says walking off in the direction of his office.

Getting up from their chairs, Lucy and Gildarts follow Makarov to his office, a large, but very cluttered room. Filled with books, and complaints from the Magic Council, there's a desk placed right in the centre with two chairs in front of it. The walls, lined with bookshelves, paintings, and floating light lacrimas, are made of stone.

When Lucy and Gildarts enter the office, they notice other people are there. Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, their Exceeds, and Jellal Fernandes are all standing around looking rather bored as they entertain themselves.

How do we all even fit in here? Lucy asks herself.

"Good. Now that we're all here, we can begin" Makarov says sitting down in his desk chair.

**Lucy's POV**

Wow, all these people in this room are crazy strong, so why am I here? Should I go get Erza or something? Is that why I'm here, do deliver a message to someone else?

"I'm sorry for dragging you out of your busy lives, but the world needs your help, yours especially Lucy. In Terra Animae Perit, the so called Land of Lost Souls, there has been a lot of death and destruction. It's turned dark, and everyone there has changed. I've sent the Thunder Legion and Laxus to check it out and hopefully solve the problem, but they haven't been back for a long time. Lucy, as a Celestial Mage, you have a light in your body that needs to be unlocked, and the only way to do that is to open it up in darkness. Lucy, you, and everyone else in this room need to go there and save everyone. You're the only ones who can do this... the only ones who are strong enough to do this" the master says.

_Wow, he gets right down to business doesn't he? Wait... What? No, not me. I'm not strong enough to do anything, I'm weak, and everyone thinks so. Please, tell me there's someone else who can do this..._ I say frantically in my head.

"So, let me get this straight. Blondie over there is the only one who can really stop this 'darkness' and we're only coming if we need to destroy something and fight somebody?" Sting asks crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"In a way, yes, but your main job is to make sure nothing happens to Lucy" master says standing up on his desk.

"Alright, I'm in, same with Mr. Mood Swings over here" Sting says smirking and jabbing his thumb towards Rouge. "Destruction, fighting, and possibly ruining someone's plans, sign us up."

"We will go as well" Hibiki says motioning towards himself and Ren and Eve.

"As well as us" Jura says.

"Jellal, will you help us?" Makarov asks hopefully.  
"Yes" he says.

"Excellent. You will all meet tomorrow at the train station, you are free to go, but Jura, Jellal, Gildarts, and Lucy, please stay back for a moment" master says.

Once everyone leaves, I drop to my knees and put my hands on the side of my face, taking deep breaths. This can't be happening! They expect me to do something that I can't! Why can't someone else do this... Why am I the only one? Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?!

"Lucy!" Everyone calls out rushing to my side.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths Lucy" I mumble to myself still clutching my head.  
I feel the warm hand of someone on my shoulder.

"Lucy," the voice says. "I know this is a lot to take in, believe me, I'm not too sure as to why I am here myself. But, we all have the utmost faith in you and your powers. You are not going in this alone, we are here to support you in any way."

Looking up to the owner of the voice, I notice it's Jellal. With his blue hair slightly covering his eyes, and the tattoo, or birthmark, or whatever it is, under his left eye, clearly showing, I feel somewhat calm to hear that they believe in me, that at least somebody doesn't think I'm weak.

Nodding my head, I begin to stand up.

"The reason you all are still here is because I received a package for you today Lucy, a very odd one at that" the master says rummaging through his drawers.

"You went through my mail?" I mumble somewhat angry at the fact. It could have been something personal, something embarrassing!

"Take a look" he says handing me a wooden box. Not large in size, but big enough to carry a few things, I tilt it to the side a little, where I hear the faint noise of clinking objects.

Curious, I open the box, revealing... Jewellery? And a note. Looking up at everyone in the room, I notice that all their faces pale. Did something happen?

"Impossible" Jura says looking shocked beyond belief.

"H-how?" Gildarts says taking a step back, his gaze shifting from me to the box, over and over again.

"Lucy, do you know what those are?" The master asks softly.

"Yeah... Jewellery, isn't it?" I ask like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
I see Gildarts, Jura, and Jellal all collapse to the floor, their whole bodies turned white.

Shaking my head and raising an eyebrow, I look at the master, who's face has also paled. Sighing, and picking up the note in the box because I'm curious, I begin to read it.

_Lucy Heartfilia - _

_Inside this box you will find three things. One, the note you are holding, two, the last two golden gate keys, and three, fifteen limiters. _

_I know this may have come as a shock to you, but there is something you need to know. _

_Your mother, Layla Heartfilia, placed a concealment spell on your powers, and covered it up by teaching you Celestial Spirit Magic. Lucy, not only are you a Celestial Mage, you are an Elemental Dragon Slayer, an Air, Water, Fire, and Earth God Slayer, a Take-Over Mage, a user of Heavenly Body Magic, and a re-equip wizard. _

_You were not taught these powers, you were born with them, making you the most powerful Mage in all of Fiore. It's unusual for this to happen, extremely rare even, so that's why your mother did it. To protect you, and those around you. _

_Lucy, your mother placed a concealment spell on you because of the power you hold could suffocate you, and those around you. Even using fifteen limiters may not be enough. _

_I know this is hard to understand._

_And I know that you believe you can't do this._

_But Lucy, you are one of the strongest people I know, and will hope to meet... Properly. _

_I will leave you with these words: With great power, calls for great responsibility, sacrifices, and hope. _

_Until we meet._

_- Lucifer Goodwen_

_P.S. Tell Makarov that I wish him good health.  
P.P.S. To put on the limiters, wave your hand over the box. _

When I finish reading the letter, I can feel my hands tremble, and my knees buckle. I'm a what...?

Slowly and shakily handing the note to the master, I look inside the box. Fifteen limiters.

Four stud earrings, two chains, three rings, six bracelets.

Waving my hand over the box, the limiters shoot up into the air, and place themselves accordingly on my body. The four stud earrings on the lobe of my left ear, the three rings on my right hand, the six bracelets on my left wrist, on chain looped through my belt and slightly drooping onto my denim skirt, and the other chain placed around my neck. This feels weird...

Suddenly, I feel immense power well up inside of me, causing my body to glow and flash multiple colours. Red, green, blue, a lighter shade of blue, dark purple, pink, grey, gold, and finally black. These colours reappearing over and over again, seem to flash faster and faster, but then finally disappear and finishing off with a blinding white light that encases my body.

What just happened? Once the light dies down, I look around the room, I notice everyone with their mouths hung open, blinking once, twice, three times.

"Master... What happened to me?" I ask softly.

"You unlocked your powers Lucy. Even with those limiters on, I can still feel emense power coming from you. We may need to get you some more..." He mumbles the last part to himself.

"Makarov, with your permission, after this mission, may I train Lucy to fulfil her full potential?" Jura asks turning to the master.

"Yes, me as well..." Jellal agrees.

"I have to keep an eye on things somehow. Besides, it'll be fun..." Gildarts says.

"It's not up to me, but you have my permission... Lucy?" The master says.

Looking from him, to the note, to the other three men standing before me. I nod my head. "Let's do this."

All of them giving me a nod of approval, lead me out of the masters office, who gives us a farewell and a good luck. Walking through the guild with the three men in tow, I gain curious looks from the guild members.

_That's more than what I get usually._ I think to myself.

"Jellal?" A soft voice can be heard from the other side of the guild. Erza...

I stop in my tracks, along with Jura, Gildarts, and Jellal. This was a bad idea.

"Look, it's little weakling Lucy. Hired some body guards because you can't handle taking care of yourself? How pathetic..." Another voice can be heard from the other side of the guild. Was that... Reetus?

Clenching my hands, I can feel them get warmer, and I hear gasps of surprise and fear escape peoples mouths.

Looking down at my hands, I notice they're on fire, my left hand surrounded in a red flame, and my right hand surrounded in a yellow flame. Oh, so that's why they felt warmer.

3...  
2...  
1...

WHAT?! MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE?! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?! OH MY GOD, HOW DO I STOP IT?!

As I'm freaking out on the inside, my outside demeanour is as calm as ever as I give the people in the guild a look of pure disappointment and anger.

"Lucy, it's not worth it, we have a mission to do" Jellal says placing a hand on my shoulder. Nodding my head, I beging to walk out of the guild when I'm stopped by none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"What mission Luce?" Nastu asks curiously. "Who's going?"

"We are going on a mission, along with Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Lyon, Sherry, Sting, Rouge, and their Exceeds... That you don't need to know about" Gildarts explains calmly.

"What's going on?" Erza asks recovering from her earlier shock of noticing Jellal.

"Classified information. The people that are going are the only ones that know, and we intend to keep it that way" Jura explains.

"Besides, we needed strong mages to help..." Gildarts says placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I can understand everyone else, but why Lucy?" Someone shouts from the crowd we gathered.

"She's strong..." Jellal answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

After a moment of silence, laughter erupts from the mouths of the surrounding crowd, making me shrink in embarrassment. I can feel the anger radiating off of the three men.

"SILENCE!" A voice booms from the second floor. Oh thank god...

"The four of you, leave now, you have a big day tomorrow. And the rest of you! I'm ashamed, to think that you would hurt, ignore, and destroy a guild member like you just did... None of you are as strong as Lucy. Magic wise, power wise, emotionally wise. They say that Celestial Wizard's Spirits are as strong as their master, do you not realize how powerful Lucy's Spirits are?!" The master says angrily.

"Lucy's Spirits are not strong, nor will the ever be strong. She's an embarrassment to the guild!" Someone shouts out.

I can feel the anger radiate off of my few friends, especially the master. I can't stand this, I have to get out of here. I have to do this job, and when I'm done...

I can't take this anymore. After all this time of ignoring me, they just had to make it worse by crushing all of my hope.

It's decided, I have to leave Fairy Tail...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That morning, the eleven mages and the two Exceeds left for Terra Animae Perit, the Land of Lost Souls.

Not knowing what was in store for them they can only do one thing. Wait. Yet, they all noticed that the four mages, left behind to talk to Makarov yesterday, seem to have a different aura about them. Wondering what happened, the rest of the temporary team gave each other silent looks of confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Hibiki asks as he sits in front of Lucy.

The blonde Celestial Mage, who was recently lost in her own world, shifted from her position of her chin resting on her hand and staring out the window, to one of sitting up straight, eyes hard, and defences raised. "No Hibiki, nothing's wrong. Thanks for asking though" Lucy said as she once again dropped her defences and stared out the window.

Hibiki, unwilling to believe it, sighed. There was nothing he could do. Getting up off his seat, he walks away, passing two very sick Dragon Slayers.

Rouge and Sting, along with their Exceeds, slumped on the train's benches, gaining looks of amusement from Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy.

Rouge and Sting may have been the only two people that noticed the immense power coming off of the blonde girl. They were going to ask, no, confront her about it, but the Magnolia Train was their main focus right now.

Jellal taking a seat by himself, couldn't keep his mind off Lucy. He's her friend, right? And friends should care about their friends. He knew this must be a lot to take in, especially for her. Jellal made a promise to himself at that moment. He promised that he would help her no matter what.

Jura and Gildarts, thinking along the same lines as Jellal, shared a look of agreement before the two both cast their eyes upon the lonely Celestial Mage as she sits in the corner of the train car.

"I can't believe they would treat her that way..." Jura says to Gildarts.

"It's been happening for a while. Ever since Lisanna came back, she's been ignored. For basically two years, excluding that whole seven year sleep thing. But everyday, she comes in with a smile on her face" Gildarts says fondly.

"You look up to her?" Jura asks leaning back in his chair.

"Of course! She's a strong one, pure hearted. You heard what Gajeel and Juvia did to her, right? They're basically best friends now! I don't know what she does, or how she does it, but she makes a connection with everyone she meets" Gildarts exclaims.

"And no one knows her past?" Jura asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure people do, I only know the major things. Her mom died when she was young, her father was mean, she ran away, joined Fairy Tail..." Gildarts says.

"The story sounds all too... Fake" Jura says.

"That's because it is, well, parts of it" a voice says interrupting their conversation.

Looking up, the two mages notice Lucy. Sitting down, Lucy looks at the two men. "The stories fake, but the facts are real. I don't wish to tell the real story to you yet, so please, drop it" Lucy says softly as she looks at Jura and Gildarts.

Nodding their heads in understanding, they all go back to a comfortable silence. Until someone clears their throat from the front of the train car.

"E-excuse m-me Mages? We, we, we've arrived..." They say nervously.

Jura, the first one to get up from his chair, walks over to the young man.

The young man, maybe about as tall as Natsu, or Grey, has shaggy brown hair and soft green eyes. Wearing the train uniform, you can still tell that this man is well built, like he's been training hard for something.

Everyone getting off the train but Lucy, they all wait patiently outside. The blonde Celestial Mage, slowly standing up from her chair, walks over to the man. Feeling unease when she's beside him, she wants it make this short and quick.

"Thank you, for letting us rent out the train. This is very important to us..."

And with that, Lucy leaves the train the join the rest of the temporary team.

Once Lucy leaves and the train starts again, a low chuckle can be heard from the man. Turning around, the man walks over to a darkened room where the real train attendant lays unconscious. "Did you feel that power boss? Lucy Heartfilia will do nicely" the man whispers to himself as he crouches down.

_Yes, I hear she's planning to destroy all of my hard work. Watch over her, will you? And when the time comes, bring her to me... _A voice says ricocheting off the walls and floating around the man.

"What about that other guild?" the man asks.

_That foolish excuse for a guild, don't worry about them, those Mages will handle them nicely..._

Chuckling, the man stands up and walks over to the train door. Opening it with enough force to open it while it's at full speed, the man jumps out onto a soft patch of grass. Quickly getting up, and catching a quick glimpse of his next prey, he chuckles.

Looking around him, the man notices that there's a forest, a perfect shelter until he waits to strike.

Running off into the forest, far enough to not be seen, but not far enough to not be able to watch Lucy Heartfilia and hear their plans, the man waits.

**Jellal's POV**

When Lucy arrives from off the train, I notice a small look of confusion cross her face. I'll ask her about it later.

"I think we should make a plan. Possibly split up and look for the Thunder Legion that way. It'll be faster and more effective" I say to the group.

All nodding their heads in agreement, we split off into pairs and start to search.

Gildarts and Lyon.

Jura and I.

Hibiki and Eve.

Ren and Sherry.

Sting and Lector, his reddish orange Exceed.

Rouge and Frosh, his green Exceed that wears a frog costume.

And finally Lucy.

I hate the fact that Lucy has to go alone. Exchanging glances between Jura and Gildart, we all nod our heads and turn our attention to Lucy, who's already left… of course.

Groaning, Jura and I set off in our own direction, as well as everyone else.

"So, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with me here…" I say to Jura.

"Nonsense. You are a human being. Humans make mistakes. The fact that your mistake is different, is that you are in the light now. You were troubled, and you turned to the dark side, and yet, here you are, protecting Fiore along with everyone else" Jura says to me.

Nodding my head, the two of us continue to walk forward, not wanting to make any noise.

As we continue to walk along this path, I can't help but feel a little unease, like somebody's watching us.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I notice a figure sprint towards us. I knew it...

Quickly casting Meteor upon myself, I run towards the figure at an incredible speed.

The figure, pulling out what looks like a staff, plunges it into the ground, as they kneel down beside it. Whispering some incoherent words.

Still running towards it, I notice the staff glow a soft blue colour.

Still running, the blue colour explodes, sending me flying back towards Jura who casts Rock Wall.

Crashing into Jura's wall, I fall to the ground.

"Jellal, we have to work together if we want to get this done…" he says calmly.

"Oh?" the figure asks standing back up. "You really think you're going to win?"

The figure, ripping their cloak off and placing and hand on their hip as they lean against their staff, still plunged into the ground.

A girl, probably a bit younger than me, stands there smirking. Her long grey hair flowing in the wind. I can spot several scars paced around her body, but one defining scar on her face, starting from her forehead, and reaching down to her chin. She's wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts, that shows how young she is.

"I'm the lucky one I guess. Jura Neekis and Jellal Fernandes… I've always wanted to defeat at least one of you. And now that you're here, well, you made my dream come true!" The girl says taking her staff out of the ground.

"Girl, what is your name? Are you a part of a guild?" Jura asks.

"My name… is Annalise Matrino, and I'm a member of the Thirteen Hearts…" Annalise says running towards us lighting her staff up.

**Sting's POV**

God, I hope I get to fight someone because if I don't the little fairies will have to pay for making me waste some time.

Walking through the forest as I dodge low branches and step over bushes and things, I begin to get extremely bored.

I wonder how everyone else is doing…

"Ah, excellent, Sting Eucliffe, I've been waiting for you!" a voice says around me.

"Sting-kun, what was that?" Lector asks clinging to my leg.

"I don't know…" I say crouching down to a fighting position.

"Now, now _Sting-kun_, we can't talk this out? No, oh well…" a different voice says.

Then, with a flash of black, two people appear before me.

"We are the first twins of the Thirteen Hearts" they both say.

"Foscor" the one on the left says.

"and Belyse" the one on the right says.

Foscor has short black hair and grey eyes, and Belyse has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Darkness and Illuminate? Who names their kids that?

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and none of your friends will be harmed…" they both say monotonously.

Lucy Heartfilia… the fairy? Why do they want her? Is it because of that new power I sensed on her? Should I, I mean, I don't want one to get hurt. Ugh, no, Sting! Pull yourself together! You can't do this to them, they're trusting you!

"Fat chance" I snarl at them.

"You want to fight us?" they ask amused. Crouching down, they both ignite their bodies in black and white lights. "So be it…"

**Rogue's POV**

Why did I even come here? Oh wait, I know the answer… Sting. I don't even know he bothered coming, this is just a waste of time. But still, saving all of Fiore it would be nice…

"Rogue-kun, Fro feels weird…" Fro says to me. She feels weird?What does she mean?

"How pathetic, your little Exceed could sense us before you could, and you're a Dragon Slayer!" two voices say harmonically.

Crouching down to a fighting position, I ignite my hands in a black light.

"We are the second twins of the Thirteen Hearts" the both say as they fall to the ground from the tree tops.

"I am Lilac Greenwich" the one on the right says. She has long purple hair and soft purple eyes.

"I am Lily Greenwich" the one on the left says. She has short white hair and soft pink eyes.

They girls look no older than me.

"Please, hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and we will leave the rest of your friends alone…" Lilac says.

Lucy Heartfilia… the one from Fairy Tail? Why do they want her? Is it because of that new power Sting and I sensed on her? I can't betray them like that…

Growling, I punch the girl named Lily in her stomach, sending her flying backwards into a couple trees.

"Lily!" Lilac screams. Turning back to me with a look of hatred and pure anger, she pulls a katana out of thin air.

"This is where you die Rogue Cheney, no ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!" Lilac screams.

**Lyon's POV**

As Gildarts Clive and I walk through a grassy plain, I can't help but feel very tired. Dropping to my knees, I hear some laughing. Am I really that tired…?

"My sleeping roses have already took effect on one of you…" a soft angelic voice says. Wait, sleeping roses?

Grinding my teeth and standing up, I use Ice Make: Death. A hooded figure made out of ice roams around the plain killing all of the roses and plant life.

"Aw, that was no fun…" the voice says sadly.

Suddenly a pink light flashes before us as a little girl, probably around seven years old stands before us.

"Hello! My name's Christina! I'm from the Thirteen Hearts, do you mind telling me where Lucy Heartfilia is?" she asks sweetly. She has long green hair and pink eyes. She's wearing a floor length pink dress with way more ribbons than needed.

I can see Gildarts tense beside me. Lucy? They want Lucy? Why do they want Lucy?

"Now, now, Christina, we have to leave room for protest, that makes it all the more fun…" a voice filled with venom says behind us.

"But Johnny, it's no fun so see them confused!" Christina says.

Quickly turning around, I see a guy, no older than me stand there with his arms crossed. He has short purple hair and fully black eyes.

"Why do you want Lucy?" Gildarts asks.

"For power of course!" Christina says.

"No way we're going to let that happen!" I scream at him.

"No way we're going to let that happen!" he screams back at me mockingly.

His body starts to shift and contort, moving pieces of flesh everywhere, until finally, he turns into… me?

"Let the games begin…" Johnny says heading straight towards me.

**Ren's POV**

I hope everyone else is okay… at least Sherry's here with me. At least I know where and how she is.

As we walk through this swamp like area, I notice the worried and confused look on Sherry's face. Wanting to comfort her, I look down to her hand, slowly reaching mine out to meet hers.

"Aw, how sweet, love birds…" a voice says from behind us.

"Love birds… love birds!" voices echo through the woods.

"Heheh, hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and no will will be hurt…" a guy says appearing in front of us.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia!" voices echo again.

"Why do you want her?" Sherry asks beside me.

"Isn't it obvious… we want her power…" the guys says.

"Ramsey, don't give everything away!" the voice behind us says again.

Ramsey chuckles at the voice. "Oh please, what are they going to do?" Ramsey says crossing his arms.

I notice he has short brown hair and two different coloured eyes. His right one is red, and his left one is blue.

With a puff of smoke, a girl appears before us, looking exactly like Sherry. "Ugh, I hate this body… it's so weird…" the Sherry look alike says.

The Sherry look alike turns into her 'original' form I guess you could say. She has long blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Ah, glad you could join us Julia…" Ramsey says.

"Let's have some fun… shall we?" Julia says as she and ramsey walk towards us.

**Hibiki's POV**

As Eve and I walk through a tropical forest that I had no idea could exist in a place like this, I hear some groans and moans. I guess Eve heard it too because we both run towards the noise.

In the distance, we see the outline of four bodies. As we keep running, the bodies get more clear.

It's Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. I can't believe we found them!

As we reach them, we try to shake them awake, but our hands go right through their bodies.

"What?" I say breathlessly.

"It's a thought projection…" Eve says.

"Ah, two little mages showed up to the party!" voices shout behind us.

Turning slowly, we see two people leaning on each other for support.

"I'm Joshua, and this is Carlile…" Joshua says gesturing between him and Carlile.

Joshua has short brown hair like mine, and blue eyes. While Carlile has white hair and grey eyes. They both look about as old as Eve and I, but they seem very… odd?

"So, you want to hand over Lucy Heartfilia so we can let your friends go and so no one will get hurt?" Carlile says.

They want Lucy, why do they want Lucy? Looking to Eve, I see him shrug his shoulders, asking the same question I am.

"I thought so… well, let's fight then, we have nothing better to do!" Joshua says as he laughs and stalks towards us.

**Lucy's POV**

"So, you can either come with us willingly and let your friends go free, or you can put up a fight, and we'll kill all your friends…" the man in front of me says.

"And if I eliminate you… what happens then?" I ask jokingly.

"Then your friends, die. It's as simple as that…" the man says.

"I see…" I mumble. I can't let my friends get hurt, and nobody will forgive me if I go willingly… what will I do?

_Lucy stop… it doesn't matter whether you're captured or not… just as long as your friends are okay. The thing is… they'll never forgive you if you don't put up a fight. It's time to try out your new powers… _A little voice inside my head says to me.

Sighing, I somehow manage to light my body on fire. "Don't you dare touch my friends. I'll go with you… that is, if you can beat me…" I snarl at him.

Chuckling the mna also lights up in flames. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are dealing with the master of the Thirteen Hearts… you don't want to mess with me…"

**"****Oh believe me, I do, because if you lay a finger on my friends… I'LL END YOU!" I shout running towards him, and him towards me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Jellal's POV**

"My name is Annalise Martino, and I'm a member of the Thirteen Hearts…" Annalise says running towards us lighting her staff up.

"Annalise, wait up, you know I can't run as fast as you!" another voice says from off in the distance.

There's two of them?

"Ugh, Emily, I was just doing something cool! You just had to go and ruin it!" Annalise yells at the other little girl who appeared beside her.

"Well, it's not my fault you guys left without me!" Emily yells back at Annalise.

By the looks of Emily, she seems about six years old, maybe a bit older… She had short brown hair and large hazel eyes. Wearing a blue sundress and black sandals, she looks completely harmless.

"Well you shouldn't have been taking a nap!" Annalise yells at Emily.

Looking over to Jura, he just shrugs his shoulders, about as confused as I am. Sweat-dropping as the two young girls continue their argument, I look to Jura who gives me a gesture of 'go ahead… take them out'.

Raising an eyebrow, Jura sighs.

Grumbling a little to myself, I cast Grand Chariot, which rains down yellow beams of light onto the unsuspecting girls, knocking them unconscious.

"That was easy enough…" Jura says starting to walk away.

"We just took down two harmless little girls…" I mumble to myself following Jura.

Continuing along the path, I can hear a faint groan coming from the right of us. Stepping forward a bit and focusing on the noise, I becomes clearer. I can tell that Jura hears it too, because he steps up beside me, giving me a slight nod.

Running forward, the noise becomes more and more clear, as a figure appears in the distance. Fur coat, blonde hair, headphones… is this Laxus?

When we reach him, I place my fingers to his neck… his pulse is faint… but it's there. at least he's alive. Wait, where's the rest of his team?

I can hear him moan, and suddenly cough.

"What happened?" he mumbles trying to sit up.

Suddenly his eyes go wide and he sits up rather quickly. Looking around frantically, his gaze lands on us. "Mystogan and Jura?" he says confused.

"I'm not Mystogan. I'm Jellal. Can you tell us what happened?" I ask.

"Oh, right, you're that guy that had the whole Tower of heaven thing… Uh, yeah. The team and I came out here to defeat a dark guild called Lightning Flash. But they were way too strong… Uh, I think they mentioned something about Blondie… but I'm not sure."

"Blondie?" Jura asks confused.

"Oh right, uh, Lucy, they were talking about Lucy" Laxus says.

"Wait a dark guild... named Lightning Flash? Are you sure you're not talking about the Thirteen Hearts?"

"The what? No, it was Lightning Flash. The Thirteen Hearts is a weak guild filled with children. Well, except for their master, who's pretty strong. Stronger than me maybe. Hopefully you two don't come across him... only you two are here... right?" Laxus asks raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling a little and scratching the back of my head, Laxus grabs onto the front of my shirt and pulls me down to his eye level. "Who else is here?" he whispers dangerously.

**Sting's POV**

Foscor and Belyse huh? They're little kids... you got to be kidding me?! The Great Sting Eucliffe has to fight little kids?

"So, who will make the first move?" Foscor asks crouching down into a fighting position.

Not bothering to get ready, I just stand there with a bored look on my face. "Go Sting-kun!" Lector cheers for me.

"That would be me!" Belyse shouts as he runs towards me. Lighting his fist with a blue mist, he raises his hand in the air, but stops short of my face as he face plants to the floor.

Starting to laugh, I look at Foscor who puts his hands on his forehead and shakes it, his posture slumping a little bit. "Idiot" he mumbles.

Sighing because I want to get this over with, I chant "Light Dragon's: Roar!"

Managing to hit Foscor, and Belyse, who recently stood up, they both are flown back into trees, knocking them unconscious.

Turning to Lector who gives me a thumbs up, we start to walk away.

"Sting, Lector!" a voice calls out behind us.

Turning around, I see Jellal, Jura, and some blonde dude.

"What's up?" I ask crossing my arms.

"We found Laxus, but it seems that Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed are in different locations. We also found out that the Thirteen Hearts isn't our real problem" Jellal explains to me quickly.

"What is it then?" I ask curiously.

"Another dark guild is after Lucy..." Jura says.

"Lucy...? Oh, Blondie... Why is like every dark guild after that chick?!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in the air.

"See, he calls her Blondie too!" Laxus says to Jellal.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Jellal exclaims.

_Jellal, Jura, Sting glad you guys are okay. This is Hibiki. Eve and I are alright, we just finished battling some kids. Oh, it seems you found Laxus too... We have Evergreen here. She's pretty banged up, but she seems to be okay. Where's your location right now?_ A voice says in my head.

Hibiki... that pretty boy?! How did he get inside my head?!

"Hibiki, glad you and Eve are okay. Jura and I found Laxus and we met up with Sting and Lector. We're heading to you, so stay put okay?" Jellal says.

_Alright, I just finished talking with everyone else, they seemed to finish their fights as well. Ren and Sherry found Bixlow, and Lyon and Gildarts found Freed. The only one I haven't got in contact with is Lucy. Do you know where she is?_ Hibiki asks.

"Wait, who did everyone fight?" Laxus asks sounding a bit worried.

Kids basically... we all feel pretty bad about it... Lyon answers. HE'S INSIDE MY HEAD TOO?!

"That means..." Jellal starts.

"Lucy's fighting the master..." Jura finishes.

**Lucy's POV**

As we both rush towards each other, I can feel the anger well up inside of me. Ready to punch the man, he face plants into the ground, and I fall to my knees. Gravity magic…?

"Thank you very much for finding Lucy Heartfilia, saved us a lot of work" a gruff says beside us.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're dealing with the master of the Thirteen Heart!" the man says still face planted in the ground. He's the master? Wow…

"You mean the puny guild filled with children! Don't make me laugh. Now Lucy Heartfilia, come with us, and we won't hurt your friends…" the other man says.

Why do all these people want me? This is really starting to make me angry…

"What makes you think I'll come with you?" I ask the man struggling to get up to my feet.

"If you come with me, I won't hurt these… idiots…" he says throwing tied up bodies forward. All groaning, they shuffle around a little bit. I notice vaguely familiar things about them.

"No…" I mumble my eyes wide.

"They followed you here. If you don't come with us… well..." he pauses. Snapping his fingers, a trident appears in his hand, and he points it towards one of the people's heads.

"No!" I scream lighting my body on fire. I don't know how I did it, or why I'm even protecting them… but, after all they've done for me, this makes us even. Running forward, I tackle the man.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I scream punching the man in the face.

"Then you will come with us, because I didn't come alone" he retorts.

Growling, I stand up from the man, run over to the three figures, pick them up, and run off, hearing a 'Go after her!' behind me.

Running forward, I crash into something. Landing on my butt and dropping the three people, I look up to see Jura and everyone else. Standing up and showing them the three bodies, I can hear the gasps escape their mouths and footsteps coming from all directions.

"Get them, and leave now! I have to draw them away! Go!" I say pushing Jura.

"What's going on Lucy?" Gildarts asks me.

"No time, you guys need to leave now!" I scream still pushing them.

They won't move an inch! Damn their stubbornness!

_Use your Sky and Air God and Dragon Slaying magic to make them go away, it will give you some time_. A voice says in my head. For some reason, I trust this voice.

Doing what it says, I spread my legs apart, and hold my arms out to the side. Turning my body a little bit, I close my eyes and let instinct take over. Feeling the wind pick up around me, I open my eyes, and from both hands off to the side I clap them together, making the wind push forwards from around me to everyone else. With great force, it makes everyone fly away to safety.

Clearly hearing the footsteps now, I run away from the direction of my friends. when i said I wanted to leave Fairy Tail… this isn't what I had in mind.

**Gildarts' POV**

Stepping aside, she shows the bodies of Natsu, Grey, and Erza, all tied up and beaten. Why are they here?! All of a sudden, I hear Lucy take in a sharp breath as she turns and looks around her.

"Get them, and leave now! I have to draw them away! Go!" She says pushing Jura.

"What's going on Lucy?" I ask her.

"No time, you guys need to leave now!" She screams still pushing Jura.

None of us move because we have no idea what's going on. I can hear some faint voices in the distance, is this why she wants us to leave?

I watch as Lucy spreads her legs apart, and hold her arms out to the side. Turning her body a little bit, we all watch as she closes her eyes and take a deep breath. Feeling the wind pick up around us, especially Lucy, she opens her eyes, and from both of her hands off to the side, Lucy claps them together, making the wind push forwards from around her to us. With great force, it makes all of us fly away.

It looks like we're being thrown three thousand feet from where we first were! We all land with a loud 'thump' but Jura, Jellal, and I jump up to our feet quickly. Sharing a look, we turn around to everyone else to see that they have looks of pure shock on their face.

"Since when can Lucy use Air and Sky magic?!" Ren yells at us.

"Is that why we felt a lot of power from her on the train?" Sting asks.

"I knew something was wrong!" Hibiki explains.

They all shout over each other, making a lot of noise. "Quiet!" Jura yells at them.

All immediately quieting down, they look at us, questions burning in their eyes.

"You will all get an explanation, but can we please focus on what's at hand? We have three castaways, Lucy sent us away and is being hunted down by two dark guilds, and she has new powers that need an explanation. First, let's deal with these three okay?" Jellal says.

All nodding, we take turns watching over the three. When it's not our shift, we sit beside a campfire in complete silence.

"Gildarts, you're up" Sting grunts dropping down beside me.

Nodding my head, I get up and walk over to the three unconscious teens.

"What were you three thinking?" I mumble shaking my head. Sitting down, I remember what happened at the guild the other day. Everyone was making fun of her, but Erza, Natsu, Grey, and her few friends.

Sighing, I also remember that they ignored her eight years!

I can hear a soft mumble come from the Ice Make wizard.

Suddenly, Natsu shoots up from his position and looks around. Setting his body on fire, he burns his ropes and jumps up. "Where is he?! I'm going to kill 'em!"

Running off into the forest, I can't help but let out a chuckle. He'll never change…

Erza's the next one to get up. "Gildarts? What are you doing here? What happened?" she asks me.

"That's my question to you Titania… what were you thinking?!" I exclaim.

She flinches because I only call her that when I mean business. "I apologize, please strike me, it was my idea…" Erza says as she tilts her head down so that her scarlet hair covers her eyes.

"I'm not going to strike you Erza, I just want to know what you three were thinking when you followed us…" I say to her.

She's about to answer when Natsu comes running back tripping over Grey making him wake up.

"Ow, watch where you're going match-stick!" Grey yells at Natsu freezing the ropes on his body and making them shatter.

"What did you say snowflake?!" Natsu yells at Grey.

"I said, what where you're going Flame Brain!"

"Do I hear fighting?!" Erza says yelling at Natsu and Grey.

"N-no ma'am, just hanging out with my best buddy!" Grey exclaims slinging an arm over Nastu.

"A-aye!" Natsu says giving Erza a shaky thumbs up.

"Now, what were you thinking when you three followed us?" I question them.

"We were just worried about Luce. She gets in a lot of trouble, and no matter what happens on a mission, she either gets hurt, captured, or hunted down..." Grey says standing up brushing off his clothes.

"I agree" Erza says standing up.

"Where is she?" Natsu asks still sitting down on the ground.

"That's the thing. She protected us, and ran off. Besides, you have no right to see her. You kicked her off your team without a second thought, and ignored her for eight years. Do you even notice what she looks like when she comes back from dangerous jobs? Do you even notice when she leaves? She's miserable at the guild, because her best friends ignored her for so long. Do you know how many times I had to stop her from quitting the guild because of you?!" I start to yell at them, standing up and reaching my full height.

"THEY WHAT?!" A voice says behind me. Turning around, I see the temporary team, and the Thunder Legion stand there with hatred plastered across their faces.

"What were we supposed to do?! She was weak at the time, Lisanna came back from the dead, and we wanted her on our team!" Natsu yells, but quickly covers up his mouth. "I didn't mean that..." He quickly says.

"Let me at him!" Rouge, Sting, Hibiki, Eve, Jellal, Lyon, Laxus and the Thunder Legion, and Sherry yells. All struggling to keep them back from hurting Natsu, he takes a step back.

"Wait... What do you mean she ran off?" Erza asks turning to me.

"He means, Blondie came back from her battle with some master from a puny guild, carrying you three. She bumped into Jura, and she looked pretty scared. She tried pushing us all away, and when we wouldn't leave, she used Air and Sky Magic to send us off..." Laxus says crossing his arms. The Thunder Legion all nodding their heads remembering the experience.

"Oh, if that's all, wait what?!" Grey exclaims.

"Yeah, you have to explain Lucy's new magic to us..." Eve says.

"We agreed" Rogue says monotonously.

"Fro thinks so too!" His Exceed says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Lucy's POV**

Running through the different areas of land in the Land of Lost souls, I can't help but feel a little odd. The trees in the forest area I'm running through seems to have less and less growth on the branches, and the trees seem to become more and more... dead.

When I get to a large opening, I stop dead in my tracks. What...

There's a guy laying in the centre of it, and as he lays in the centre, it seems blacker. Stepping forward a bit, a light appears under my foot, growing back grass. What?!

Jumping up in shock, I notice that where my foot was, there's grass and a small flower.

Is this the light Makarov was talking about? Is this why I'm needed.

Dropping to my knees, I place a hesitant hand on the ground, sending light out in all directions, creating more grass and life.

Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I stand back up. Looking down at my hands, a million thoughts run through my mind.

_What am I doing?_

_How am I doing this?_

_Does this have to do with the new powers I have?_

_What's with this guy lying there?_

_Lucy, to answer your questions, yes, you can do this because of your powers. Yes, this is what Makarov meant by defeating the darkness. _The voice inside my head says again.

Stepping forwards again, my feet creating more life, I stand right above the man. I notice he has blonde hair like me, but his eyes are closed, so I can't see what he looks like.

Wearing all black clothes, and a white scarf, which reminds me of Natsu. He shifts a little, oh, so he's not dead... That's good.

"Uh, hey, Mr... you okay?" I ask kneeling beside him.

He moves around a bit more, but then shoots up. "No, get away from me!" he says shuffling back.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you... are you okay?" I ask tilting my head a little bit.

"I, uh, no..." he says.

Looking up at me, I notice he has large brown eyes like me. Wait a minute... I look down to his left hand. There, is the stamp of Fairy Tail... in red.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Luke Heartfilia, and you?" he says getting up off the ground.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." I say staring him down.

"Oh... oh no..." he mumbles. "This is bad... very, very bad..."

"You mind telling me what's going on?" I say crossing my arms.

"Well..." he starts, but there's a rustle in the bushes and all the men who were chasing me pop out.

"Oh come on!" I exclaim.

"What did you do this time Lucy?" Luke asks me.

"What did I do?! Why are you blaming this on me?!" I shout at him.

"Because you always have something to do with everything that happens. Believe me, I would know. But whatever... let's just handle this for right now" he says reaching for his keys.

Doing the same thing, I pull out Loke's key.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Loke/Lola" we both chant.

"You're Prince/Princess has arrived" they both say.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I say.

"Loke/Lola, help us defeat these guys!" Luke and I say to them.

"Yes Princess/Prince" Loke and Lola say.

"Regulas Impact!" They chant as the punch the same guy in the face.

"Open, gate of the Golden Ram, Aries/Aaron" Luke and I chant.

"I'm sorry" they both say.

"Use 'Wool Bomb' on these guys" Luke and I say to Aries and Aaron, pointing to the other guys.

"Okay... I'm sorry!" they both say.

"Alright, only a few more! Go, fleuve d'ètoiles!" Luke and I say pulling out our whips.

Hitting different people with our whips, we finish quite quickly.

"Okay... now do you mind telling me what's going on?" I ask Luke as we finish tying up the last of the men.

"I'm not too sure myself... but I was walking home, and I closed my eyes for one second, and I ended up here in the forest. Some guy was here waiting for me, and I tried to get away, but I was trapped by runes. This guy cast some sort of spell that made me kill everything around me. I blacked out, and that's when you showed up" Luke explains sitting down on a rock.

"I see... so I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that you're me from another dimension..." I say.

"Like Edolas?" Luke asks.

"Like Edolas... we have similar names, same magic, and name guild... I can't think of any other reason as to who you are..." I say also sitting down.

"So, does that mean Natsumi, Azra, and Gala are here too?" Luke asks.

"Who?"

"Uh, Natsu, Erza, and Grey... but they're from my dimension... I guess" Luke explains.

"Not that I know of..." I mumble.

"Luke!" A voice calls out.

"Well, I was wrong..." I mumble.

"Natsumi?!" Luke calls out standing up. A girl with pink hair and similar clothing to Natsu runs up to Luke and tackles him in a hug. "Do you have any idea of how hard we were looking for you?!" the girl who I assume is Natsumi says.

"Sorry..." Luke chuckles nervously.

As Natsumi gets of of Luke, she looks at me. "Who the hell are you?" she asks.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I say standing up.

"Wow, Luke, your counterpart is hot..." a guy with red hair stands beside me. He's wearing armour similar to Erza's so he must be Azre.

"Uh look, I hate to ruin your fun and stuff... but can you please explain why you're here?" I ask.

"Oh, right, well..."

Screaming, I shatter the illusion. Standing in the open area again, the men who were chasing me stand before me, one man in particular standing out... the illusionist.

"Damn, she broke my illusion..." the man says.

"Well, you did keep her in it for long time..." another man says.

"Yeah, the master will be here soon, so, you did good..." another says.

That felt so real... but I knew it was fake I mean, it would be crazy if I met another version of myself... well, I met Edo-Lucy, but she was a girl... that was just creepy. The only reason I knew it was fake was because Erza wouldn't be that straight forward, guy or not...

"Well, while we wait for your master to show up, can you please tell me why I'm so important?" I ask sitting down on the ground.

"You're just going to give up?" someone asks shocked.

"Well yeah... I can't keep running forever, and as long as my friends are safe and far away from you, I don't care what happens to me" I explain sitting crossed legged and placing my chin on the palm of my hand.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy's new powers? What? When did she get new powers? I want her to fight me!

"Right... I guess it's now or never. You see, Lucy's mom placed a concealment spell on Lucy's powers. She's a Celestial Wizard, as well an Elemental Dragon Slayer, an Air, Water, Fire, and Earth God Slayer, a Take-Over Mage, a user of Heavenly Body Magic, and a re-equip wizard. Lucy wasn't taught these powers, she was born with them. Which is extremely rare. So, all those powers were covered up with the fact that Lucy always believed she was a Celestial Wizard. The reason we were held back with Lucy that day was because she was given the last two Zodiac Keys, and limiters... fifteen of them" Gildarts explains.

I can see Erza stiffen beside me.

"F-fifteen?" Erza stutters. Wow, Erza never stutters... Well, expect when she gets stage fright. I chuckle at the memory.

"But that doesn't explain why that guild wanted her..." Freed says.

"We don't know the answer to that. But, we can assume that they want her magic power" Jellal says.

Wait... Jellal. "What the hell are you doing here Jellal, I thought you were hiding from the council and stuff..." I say to him.

"Well, the council doesn't know I'm here. Only Makarov and you know about it..." he explains.

"well, what are waiting for... let's go find Blondie" Sting says standing up. "Makarov's gonna have our heads if we don't come back with her... unharmed."

"That's true... well, let's go" Lyon says standing up.

"You're not coming with us..." Laxus says standing up.

"What?! Why not?! We care about Luce a heck of a lot more than you do!" I stand up yelling at him.

"Yeah, and who ignored her for eight years? Oh, that's right... you did..." Laxus says walking away.

"You tried to kill her... twice" I say to him.

"Yeah, well, at least we didn't break her emotionally which hurts a hell of a lot more... She was a mess for a couple months, and you didn't even notice. We were all there for her when you three left her. We were there to make her smile, and laugh, and support her. We cared when she came back from a job hurt and weak. I was there when she was promoted to S-Class. We were there when the guild made fun of her... and where were you? Drooling over some girl for eight years, blocking out your best friend. So, we're going to be there for her now... not you" Laxus says to me.

"Lucy's an S-Class?" Grey asks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the only one that knew about it until now. Gramps was going to announce it as soon as she got back from a job, but then all this happened" Laxus explains walking off.

Unable to talk anymore, I just put my head in my hands.

"I'll stay here with them, you guys go find Lucy..." Gildarts says.

A chorus of 'yes' and 'okay' are said from everyone.

Laxus is right... we were horrible friends. We forgot about Lucy. How could we forget about Lucy?!

Growling, I get up and punch a tree with a flaming fist.

_Dammit, why was I so stupid?!_

**Laxus' POV**

"What you said back there to Natsu was awesome Laxus" Freed says to me.

"Yeah well, he deserves to hear it. It wasn't right of them to go and do that and suddenly show up worried about her..." I say to him.

"So the Cosplay Queen is an S-Class now?" Bixlow asks.

"Yeah..." I mumble.

"We should split up... we'll cover more ground..." Jellal says to everyone.

"We'll go this way" I say pointing to he forest area.

"Alright... meet back here in an hour" Jellal says.

"If anyone sees Lucy, or finds her... I'll keep up a telepathic communication through Archive" Hibiki says to us.

"Right" we all say.

The Thunder Legion and I walk through the forested area.

"So, what's your reason as to why all these guild want Lucy?" Evergreen asks.

"I'm not too sure. I think Jellal has a point about those guilds wanting power, but I think it's more than that..." I say.

"I don't think so Laxus" Freed says. "I mean, it could very well be that, but when we were facing the master and those guys from Lightning Strike, they said they made this land the way it is so they can draw her here, knowing she'll want to help the people and things. If they were just after power, they would make a big scene... maybe take Lucy from the guild, not from a place like this" He explains.

"Both of you have a point..." Bixlow says.

"Point, point!" his weird little floating things echo.

_We found Lucy. _A voice in my head says.

"Hibiki?" I ask.

_Yeah, we found Lucy. She's sitting crossed legged in the middle of a field while a whole bunch of unconscious people surround her. _Eve explains.

_Hibiki, as well as everyone else, I suggest you leave this place now... _another voice says in my head.

"Lucy?" Freed asks from beside me.

_Hey guys. I'm fine, the guys are fine, I just took off my limiters. Here's the thing though. I know why they want me. Just leave, I'll be fine. I'm not going back to the guild though. I need to train. I'll see you all in a couple years. _Lucy says to us telepathically.

_There is no way we are letting you go off on your own. Please Lucy, we just want to help you... _Sherry says.

Lucy laughs. "Lucy, you come back with us willingly, or I swear I'll turn you to stone and drag you back with us!" Evergreen shouts out.

_Evergreen, everyone, I'm not going back. _Lucy says. _I can't handle it anymore, and besides, no one really wants me there. I'll be fine, I have my Spirits..._

_Lucy, please, just come back... _Jellal says. _What would Makarov say?_

_Master would understand. I've talked to him about it before... _Lucy says.

"Alright Lucy..." I say.

"What, Laxus, you can't be serious!" Freed says.

"Once you set your mind on something, it's difficult to go back. Lucy, there are a few things you should know as you leave Fairy Tail..." I say.

"One" Freed starts. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!"

"Two!' Evergreen says. "You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!"

"Three!" we all say. "Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able!You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love... For as long as you live! As long as you keep the guild mindset, there's nothing you can't do." I finish.

"Everyone will miss you at Fairy Tail, Blondie, especially the Old Man... but when you come back to us, and you will come back, whether it's by free will or not, you better be one hell of a Mage" I say.

_I promise... I love all of you so much. Thanks for treating me like I belonged. Like I was strong._

_Oi, Blondie, when you find us again, I want to battle with you. It'll be fun. _Sting says.

_I agree with Sting, Lucy. You may be a Fairy, but you're a strong person, magic wise as well. _Rogue says.

_Lucy, you think you're so pretty, and so smart, when the truth is, you're just as much as an idiot as everyone else here. Don't you dare think about us not caring for you. You're one of the strongest people I know. _Sherry says.

_Lucy, on behalf of the Trimens, be careful out there, and when you are around our guild, stop on by. _Eve says.

_One behalf of Lamia Scale as well, be careful Lucy. I'll give Grey one hell of a beating for you... _Lyon says.

_Thanks you guys. I'll never forget you... I promise. _

"Be careful Lucy..." Evergreen says.

"Always remember to not lose faith in yourself" Freed says.

"We'll see you again Lucy" Bixlow says actually calling her by her real name.

_You betcha... _and then Lucy's connection gets cut off.

"What will we tell the others?" Evergreen asks me.

'The truth..." I say walking off to our temporary camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Lucy's POV**

As I cut of my connection with everyone else, I turn around to see the Trimens.

"Can we change your mind?" Hibiki asks.

"No, not really..." I say standing up.

"Please Lucy... I know everyone ignored you -" Eve starts.

"It's not just that Eve. I really have to train. There's something powerful that's going to happen, and if I'm not ready for it, all of Fiore is in danger..." I say.

"Can we at least say a proper goodbye?" Ren asks.

"Sure" I say smiling at him.

All doing a group hug, they stand back.

"To be honest Lucy, when we were going off against the Oración Seis, I just thought you were Fairy Tail's lackey or something... but when I heard from Hibiki about how you faced off against that Angel girl, and learned how to use Urano Metria, I was surprised..." Ren says.

"You'll always be an awesome Mage Lucy, never doubt yourself..." Eve says giving me another hug.

"Keep surprising people Lucy... Keep being who you are, and never lose hope in what you can do. Keep being the happy, strong, cute, powerful, smart, and most annoying person anybody will ever meet" Hibiki says giving me another hug.

"Hey!" I yell hugging him back.

Laughing, Hibiki pulls away. "We'll see you soon, Lucy. This isn't goodbye. It's a see you soon..." he says holding onto my shoulders.

"Hey, I have a favour to ask of you. If I ever come by your guild, or anyone comes by your guild and gives you an envelope, it's going to be so that I let you know that I'm done my training and I'll be heading back soon. But, if it never comes, or if I'm not back in three years, tell everyone I'm dead, okay?" I ask.

I can see all of them stiffen, but slowly nod their heads.

Sighing as the rising sun comes to greet us, I turn around so that my back faces them. "I'll see you real soon..." I say.

Running off, I can hear Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all shout good luck, and goodbye.

Smiling, I continue to run through the forest.

**Natsu's POV**

After about an hour of just sitting and waiting, I smell a familiar scent. Ash and really strong cologne. Laxus...

"He's back!" I say jumping up.

As everyone fills in, I notice Lucy isn't there and everyone has either a sad, angry, or far off look in their eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We couldn't find her..." Sherry mumbles.

"What? Why not?" Grey asks.

"She 's just gone" Laxus says to us.

"No, I won't believe you... I'm going to go find her" I say walking past everyone else, only to be stopped by the Trimens.

"Not going to happen Natsu..." they say.

"You can't just expect me to sit here while Lucy's off on her own..." I say to them.

"Yes, actually we can. And we're getting on the next train that leaves for Magnolia in the morning" Gildarts says walking towards the fire that's been built.

"I hate to break it to you Gildarts, but we never really finished the job..." Lyon says sitting down on a rock.

"Right..." he says.

"What did we have to do again?" Ren asks.

"You had to find us and stop the darkness that flows through here" Laxus explains.

"Right..." Sting says.

"And how do you supposed we do that?" Jellal says.

"I'm not too sure. I'm sure Lucy would have known" Laxus says.

"We could always ask Levy..." I say.

"As much as I hate to admit it right now, you're right... do we have a communication lacrima?" Laxus says.

"Here, catch" Erza says throwing one to him.

After a few moments, a hologram of Levy's face appears.

"Laxus? Is everything okay? How are you? Master told me what happened. Where's Lucy? How is she?" Levy asks frantically.

"Whoa, calm down. Everything's fine. Lucy is... Busy right now? We'll explain everything when we get back. Hey, quick question, do you know how to stop the darkness here? We tried everything..." Laxus says to Levy.

"Oh, yes, the master actually told me to tell you that Lucy has to summon all of her spirits in the middle of the forest. The Celestial magic is mostly made of light, so that should be able to stop the darkness..." Levy explains.

"Right... Thanks" Laxus mumbles.

"So, can I go look for Lucy now?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Not a chance..." They all scream at me.

"Why not?! She has to use her magic to help anyways, and I want to say sorry, so please, let me go find her!" I say to them.

"Why should we let you?" Sting growls.

"Just let me go find her" I growl.

"There's no way we're letting you go off to talk to her. You hurt her enough..." Hibiki says.

"Why don't you guys get it?! Lucy can't handle herself out there! What if she's in trouble right now?!" I scream at them.

"I'm not..." someone says from behind me.

Stepping out of the trees, Lucy appears with a sad look on her face. "I heard what I need to do. I was almost out of here, but I felt bad about not helping you complete the job" Lucy explains.

"Thank you Lucy..." Jellal says.

"Let's get one thing clear... I'm leaving right after I'm done..." Lucy says walking past me and straight to the camp fire.

**Lucy's POV**

"So, where's the centre of the forest?" Eve asks.

"Right here..." I say pointing to the fire.

Stepping onto the fire, I reach for my keys. "I call upon thee, the twelve Spirits of the Zodiac Gates!" I chant.

"Lucy" they all greet me.

"Let's do this guys..." I say to them.

Nodding their heads, we stand in a circle holding hands, Loke and Virgo on either side of me. Starting to chant, our bodies begin to glow.

We call upon the, Oh Holy Light of the Heavens,

Shine down on us with all your power.

Illuminate the darkness, and destroy all evil.

Oh 88 Stars of the Heavens,

We shine.

**Spiritus Radii!**

As the light of our bodies start to pulse and expand outwards, we continue to chant the same thing over and over again, until our voices become one and booms.

Opening my eyes, I can see world a little differently now. I can see the black mist surrounding my friends, and shadows carefully watching me, calling out for my help. As the pressure of my magic start to increase, I scream, still not wanting to give up.

"Lucy, this still isn't enough!" Loke shouts to me over the wind picking up.

"Elemental Dragon's: Roar!" I scream.

The sound wave from my roar knocks all of my friends off their feet.

"This isn't working Princes..." Virgo calls out to me.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" I chant, causing my body to glow brighter than my Spirit's.

"Activate: Elemental God Slayer!" I chant again.

"Take-Over: Hell's Angels!" I chant.

"Re-Equip: Light Princess Armour!" I chant.

I screaming again from the pressure, I open my eyes to see only a little bit of the mist has disappeared.

_This isn't enough... _I think to myself. Looking to all my Spirit's, and seeing them in about as much pain as I am, I sigh... they can't do this...

"Force Gate Closures!" I chant.

One by one, my Spirits disappear, despite the protests they give.

Once they're gone, I drop to my knees panting heavily.

"Lucy..." Rogue says cautiously as he takes a step forward.

"Don't... step... any closer" I manage to get out.

Standing up to my feet once again, I take deep breaths in.

_Lucy... accept me... _A voice says in my head.

_Lucy, I can help you... _It says again.

Agreeing, I feel my body start to move on it's own. Standing up straight, I put my hands in front of me. Closing my right hand into a fist, I pull my hands apart and them slam them together. Causing light to appear all over my body. Opening my eyes again, I can see all the shadows slowly turn into people, and the mist start to disappear.

"Secret Art of the Light Goddess: Brilliant Shine!" A voice that doesn't sound like mine, but more soft and angelic chants.

As all the magic in my body start to flow outwards, it suddenly comes back into my body for a few moments, until it explodes, causing everything to shine brightly. When it dies, down, I see all the people who were once shadows give me a look of gratitude. The once blackened forest turned back to normal, and the mist disappear.

Giving a small smile to my friends, I drop to my knees, my hands out in front of me. Taking in deep breaths, I look to the others giving them a small nod.

Standing back to my feet again, I wobble a little, causing everyone to take a small step forward. Feeling really weak, I start to fall backwards, only to be caught by someone behind me. Shifting my head a little, I see Laxus.

Giving him a small smile, he nods his head at me, and then everything goes black.

**Laxus' POV**

We all watch as Lucy stands there with her Spirits tying to solve this problem. I can see she's in a lot of pain, but she's trying her best, which I admire.

Suddenly, she forces her Spirit's gates closed. What is she thinking?! Taking a step forward as she drops to her knees, I'm stopped by an arm. Gildarts...

Watching Lucy again, I see that her body starts to glow softly as she starts to stand up.

Putting her hands in front of her, closing her right hand into a fist. Lucy, pulling her hands apart and them slamming them together, causes light to appear all over her body, brighter than the one before.

"Secret Art of the Light Goddess: Brilliant Shine!" A voice that doesn't sound like Lucy's says.

As all the light around her body starts to flow outwards, it suddenly comes back to her for a few moments, until it explodes, causing everything to shine brightly.

Giving us a small smile, Lucy drops to her knees and give us a small nod.

Standing back up to her feet again, she wobbles a little, causing all of us to take a step forward. As she starts to fall backwards, I use my lightning magic to teleport behind her, so she doesn't fall to the floor.

Looking up at me, and giving me a small smile, as if to say 'thanks', I giver her a small nod. Going limp in my arms, I put an arm under her knees and one arm to support her back. I can't believe she did that right now, she did great, and I'm surprised she called out all twelve Zodiac Gates.

Walking back to the group, I can feel Lucy twitch in my arms a little bit.

Giving a small smile down to her, I continue walking towards them. Setting up a small infirmary for Lucy, I lay her down on a bunch of blankets.

Sitting by her bed, along with Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Gildarts, Jellal, and Jura, we all share silent looks of, there's no way we're letting her leave now...

* * *

Waking up to the sound of frantic shouting, I jump up off the ground, looking at Natsu grabbing Sting's collar, and pushing him up against a tree.

"Look, I don't know what happened! I woke up, she was gone, and there was nothing but a note left!" Sting growls at Natsu.

"Who's gone?" I ask grumpily as I make my way over to the fighting teens.

"Who's missing?" Natsu growls at me.

Looking around, I notice everyone's here but... Lucy. Dammit!

"You said there was a note?" I ask.

"Yeah, I didn't open it, but it's dressed to you, Gildarts, Jellal, and Jura" Sting says handing me the envelope, still being held back by Natsu's grip.

Looking over at the other three, they make their way over to me.

Opening the letter, I read it in silence.

_Laxus, Jellal, Gildarts, and Jura - _

_Please understand that I couldn't stay. I have very important business to take care of. _

_I can't come back with you..._

_It hurts to say goodbye, so this isn't it..._

_This is a see you later. _

_I promise I'll see you all again soon. _

_With love,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail -_

Lucy of Fairy Tail... Chuckling a little, I look at the others, nodding my head. She'll come back.

**Lucy's POV**

I feel bad just leaving them like that, but I need to train. If there's any hope of me protecting Fiore, I can't stay with them. I have to train.

Sighing, I make my way through the forest. I left a long time ago, so there's no way that anyone could catch up with me now.

_Lucy... come to me. _The voice in my head says.

"Where are you?" I ask out loud.

_Follow your heart and you'll find the answer..._

Follow my heart huh?

Walking around the forest, I feel a slight pull towards a town. A town? Since when was that here?

Walking towards it, I come to a stop at a sign near the village gates.

_Welcome to Mayfeild!_

Mayfeild? I don't remember this being here when we showed up. Walking up to the gates, I notice they're large doors made out of dark wood with elaborate designs on it, all ending up into flowers at the top of the doors.

Hesitantly raising my hand to knock on the doors, they seem to open on their own.

I peek inside, my hand resting on the door. I see people walking around, buying things, resting under trees, children running and playing. All this brings a smile to my face.

"Hello!" a voice says to me.

Startled, I look down to see a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a blue sundress and white flats, I notice she's carrying around staffs.

"Hello" I say crouching down to her eye level.

"You're Lucy aren't you? The one who saved us?" she asks.

"I'm Lucy yeah... was that you I saved?" I ask.

"Yes! I get to meet our saviour! Hey, everyone! It's Lucy!" the little girl calls out to the people.

"Lucy!" they all exclaim stopping what their doing ans stare at me.

"Hi" I say hesitantly standing up.

Cheering escape the mouths of everyone as they gather around me.

"Excuse me, she's here?" a voice says. That voice... it's so familiar.

"Lucy?" someone asks.

Turning my head to find the voice, I see a woman standing in front of me with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. Wearing a blue dress and dark blue boots that go up to her knees, she smiles warmly at me.

"Oh, Lucy it is you!" the woman exclaims tackling me into a hug.

"Yeah, you mind telling me what's going on?" I ask.

"What? Oh, yes, follow me. I have a lot of explaining to do..." she says taking a hold of my hand and leading me through the town of Mayfeild.

* * *

We arrive at a large cream coloured mansion, decorated with plenty of blue flowers.

"I get the feeling you're into blue?" I ask walking beside her.

"What? Oh yes, beautiful isn't it?" she sighs.

"It's great..." I mumble.

"Lucy, please sit" the woman says to me as we reach a bench made of iron, but completely white.

Doing what she says, the woman sits in front of me, in another iron made bench.

"Lucy, there is no easy way to say this..." she starts.

"I will understand..." I say.

"I am Juvia Lockser, but not the one you know. I'm Juvia Lockser from the future, transported here by the King of Fiore to help re-write the future." she explains.

Jumping up from the bench, causing it to knock to the ground, I step away from her.

"Lucy, please, let me explain..." 'Juvia' says reaching out to me.

"Okay, explain..." I say taking another step back.

"Lucy, all of Fiore needs your help... I need your help. Lucy, without you stopping the coming darkness, everyone will die. Everyone Lucy... You need to train, and you need to train well, because if you don't there won't be a Fiore anymore. There won't be a place for anyone. Lucy, the message you got from Lucifer Goodwen was true, you do have all of those magic, and you were born with them, and your mother did place a concealment spell on you, but Lucy, when Lucifer said 'great powers calls for great responsibilities, sacrifices, and hope' he was referring to what will happen if you do nothing, he was referring to you stopping the darkness and saving the world" Juvia explains.

'I don't understand... why me?" I ask.

"Because you are the only one that's able to defeat it, the only one that's strong enough..." Juvia explains.

"Okay... but, how did you get in my head? How were you able to tell me what magic to use?" I ask.

"Well, Lucy, as a member of the Magic Council, and from plenty of lessons taught by powerful mages, I was able to do what I did" Juvia explains getting up form her bench.

"Wait, if you're Juvia, why aren't you talking in third person?" I ask.

Juvia, smiling warmly at me, laughs. "I was told not to do that anymore, apparently, it got on people's nerves" she says laughing.

Nodding my head, I give her a warm smile. "Now! I would like to introduce you to your teachers!" Juvia says with excitement.

"Is she here yet? I wanna see Lucy young again!" a voice says as it rounds the corner of one of the mansion's walls.

"I don't know! Quit askin'!" another voice says.

"Look, she's here! Lucy look this way!" another says.

"Aww, she's like she used to be!" another voice says.

"I agree, I like this version of Lucy better..."

"She's little..." a gruff voice says.

Turning around slowly, I'm crushed in a hug.

"Good to see ya Luce!" the person hugging me says.

"Hey! Get your grubby mitts off of my fiance!" a voice shouts.

"Ah, but she's not your fiance yet!" the person holding me says.

Pushing myself away from the person, I look at the people in front of me. No way...

Taking a step back in shock, I look at the older versions of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki.

"No way..." I mumble.

"Look, she's jot piercings!" Levy says pointing to my ears. Oh, right, my limiters.

"Guys, she's not the Lucy we know... this one's way more powerful..." Juvia explains walking up to Grey, who crushes her in a hug.

"Are those... limiters?" Erza asks circling me.

"Yeah..." I say watching her.

"How many?" Erza asks.

"Fifteen" I reply.

"I still feel a lot of power coming off of her though, we may need more..." Sting says walking up to me.

"I agree..." Rogue says.

"So, when do we start!" Mira says excitedly.

"Right now..." Erza commands gripping onto my shoulders. "We have a lot of work to do in a limited time, so, we begin... now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently, I made some people very irritated and annoyed in my previous chapter.**

**As to who Lucy's fiance is, I will not tell you, for, it a surprise! Muahahahahahaha! *cough cough cough* *wheeze***

**You'll have to find out very slowly... But, I may or may not possibly give you as hint as to who it is in the next chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter six of 'Great Powers, Great Responsibilities!'**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Jellal's POV**

"Well, I saw that one coming..." Hibiki says once we finished explaining why Lucy isn't here.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Lucy will be back. It's like she said, this isn't a goodbye, it's just a see you later. Besides, I don't think she would completely ditch her family" Eve explains.

"That's true, but how are we going to tell everyone else at Fairy Tail? Just by Lucy not being here has sent these three into a pit of depression..." Laxus says jabbing his thumb at Natsu, Grey, and Erza.

"I'm more worried about how your master is going to handle the news and what he'll do to us" Sting shudders.

"He's not that bad... right?" Hibiki asks.

"No" Gildarts says the same time as Laxus says 'yes'.

"Well..." Lyon starts.

"He's not _that_ bad... I mean -" I start, but soon cut off by the ringing of the communication lacrima.

"Oh no! What if it's him?! He's going to kill us!" Sting whisper screams making everyone go into a panic.

"Everyone calm down, he'll hear you!" Laxus says.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Sting and Hibiki scream.

"Who's going to die?" a voice from the lacrima says.

All turning slightly, we see the holographic face of Levy raise an eyebrow.

"No one, no one at all" Sting says calmly.

"Oh, okay then. Hey, is Lucy there? I need to talk to her" Levy asks looking around.

"No!" we all scream trying to distract her.

"Did something happen?" Levy asks.

"What, no..." Sting says.

"Okay, then can I talk to her?"

"No, she's uh, sleeping? Yeah, uh, yesterday took a lot out of her. We'll see you at the guild.. okay, bye" Gildarts says turning off the lacrima.

"Okay... we need a story..." Lyon says.

"How about she got some emergency call form a family member?" Sting offers.

"No, she doesn't have any family..." Gildarts sighs.

"What?" Sherry says confused.

"Lucy is alone in this world. The only people she has left is us..." Jura says.

"Oh" everyone sighs.

"Uh, what about if we say an old friend of hers needed help and she stayed behind?" Ren offers.

"No, not good either. She grew up alone. Natsu was the first friend she had..." I say.

"Okay, what about..." Sherry says, but soon gives up. "I got nothing..."

"How about the truth?" a voice off to the side says.

"What?" I say turning to find the owner of the voice. Grey, getting up from his rock, turns to face us.

"Why don't you tell everyone the truth? That Lucy left because of us... I mean, this is all our fault, and everyone deserves to know what happened!" he exclaims.

"I agree..." Erza says sighing.

"Lucy's not gone... and I refuse to believe any of you. She wouldn't just leave because of one small thing, it's more than that..." Natsu says.

"He's actually right you know... Lucy's better than that. If she let a small thing like that bother her, then she would've left the guild five minutes after she got there." Grey agrees.

"No, it was because of that, and it was because of you. What you did, is not some little thing to be brushed aside. You ignored her for eight years... do you think that's little?!" Lyon yells at them.

"Lyon's right... we were at fault, but even after everything we've done, we know Lucy wouldn't leave" Erza starts before I cut her off.

"No, Erza, you're wrong. Lucy would leave, because she couldn't handle the fact that you all left her. I was there, I know. I come by the guild every week to check up on her because no one else would, because you wouldn't. I know I did some wrong things, and I know that I'm new to everything, the guild, Lucy, the world, and I know I can be forgiven after some time, but this, this is unforgivable..." I yell at her.

"God, you act like you all know Lucy. I know her, she's _my _best friend, not yours. You have no right to tell us that she would leave because of something so stupid. Like I said, I won't believe you. So tell me the truth, now!" Natsu yells, causing everyone to flinch. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious.

"What gives you the right, huh, Natsu? What makes you think that you deserve the truth?!" Eve yells at him.

"Because I love her, okay! I love Lucy!" Natsu yells.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sherry flinch, but then walk up towards Natsu, slapping him across the face.

"You have... no right to say that..." Sherry says darkly, as her bangs cover her eyes. An aura surrounds her which causes us all to take a step back in surprise. "You have no right to say you love her after all you've done..." she sneers.

"But I do, and I have no control over it" Natsu growls.

"You stay away from her Natsu... Grey an Erza I'm fine with. But you, you Natsu, have no right to see her" Laxus growls.

"Why not?" Natsu says taking a step towards Laxus.

"Because out of all the people who _had _to ignore her, it had to be you. It had to be her best friend. It had to be the first person she was able to trust. It had to be the person who brought her to Fairy Tail" Freed snarls at Natsu coming up beside Laxus.

"I agree with these two Natsu, we won't let you see her..." Bixlow agrees.

"Since when are you all buddy buddy?" Natsu snarls.

"Since we found her hurt, tired, and basically dead on a mission, a week after you ditched her" Evergreen explains.

"W-what?" Grey stutters joining the conversation.

"Yeah, a week after you three ditched her and kicked her off your team, we found her in the middle of a field bloody, bruised, broken, and hurt" Bixlow says.

"Okay, you guys, we have to rest for now, but we leave for Magnolia tomorrow. No more arguing..." Gildarts says breaking up the argument.

"Fine... but you can't keep me away from her. When I find her, and I will, I'll tell her the truth, tell her I'm sorry, and you won't be able to stop me" Natsu says walking away.

**Lucy's POV**

"Wait, we're starting now... as in right now?" I ask Erza who's still gripping my shoulders.

"Yeah Luce, ready dodge!" older Natsu says throwing a fire ball at me and Erza.

"What?!" I exclaim stopping it with my hand and dispersing the fire. "Who said anything about dodging?" I say smirking.

"Aha, there's the Luce I know!" Natsu says clapping.

"How did you do that anyways?" I ask looking down at my hands.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I guess don't think about it, just let it happen. Think about something that makes you warm and weird inside..." he say thinking about it.

"Like what?" I ask curious.

"Well, I think about my dad, or someone or something special to me" he explains.

"Alright, that's enough fire for one day..." older Erza says brushing off her armour because she dived out of the way when older Natsu threw the ball of fire.

"So, Lucy, we think you should work with your Celestial Spirits first before you focus on everything else. You've had them longer than your other magic anyways, so they will be your strong point" Juvia says walking over to me.

"Actually, to be honest, I think I should work on my new magic first. I mean, I know my Celestial magic..." I explain.

"Alright, well, what do you want to start with first?" Levy asks.

"Well, maybe Dragon Slaying because it's the most powerful, right? And besides, almost everyone here is a Dragon Slayer..." I say.

_Dear Mom, _

_How are you? How's dad? I miss you so much. _

_A lot has happened since we last talked. I got my magic back... _

_A lot of my friends came back from the future too. Pretty crazy huh? They're helping me train so I can save the world. Never thought I would say that, did you mom? I'm really scared mom. What if I can't save everyone? What if I'm not good enough?_

_It's been a month since I started working on my Dragon Slaying magic. Because I'm the Elemental Dragon Slayer, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue are all teaching me their magics... properly. _

_I mainly stick with fire, sky, and iron though... Those are the ones I've mastered so far. _

_Loke keeps interrupting things though. It's quite funny to see him pop out of no where and scare everyone else. _

_I miss you mom. _

_Talk soon, _

_Lucy._

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been six months since I left Fairy Tail and mastered all the Dragon slaying magic. _

_I've changed a lot, or so everyone says. My hair's really long now, almost reaching my lower back, and my eyes have changed from brown to a whole bunch of colours. Red, blue, yellow, white, black, purple, green, there's still some brown in there..._

_I'm working with Juvia and Grey now to work on my other Elemental Dragon Slaying, as well as just water and ice magic. _

_It turns out they're married and have a ten year old son named Skylar. They showed me a picture and he looks exactly like Grey. I'm worried now though, if I help re-write the future, I'm afraid everything will change for them, even if Juvia says that if I succeed, I will only change my future, not theirs. _

_I also heard that there's a thing called the Grand Magic games, or GMG for short. It's no doubt that Fairy Tail will join. _

_Everyone's waiting to watch it, but not me, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. _

_I miss you Mom, _

_Tell Dad I say hi, _

_Love, _

_Lucy._

_Hey Mom, _

_I just had the worst day today. _

_I've been gone from Fairy Tail for almost ten months. I've mastered water and ice magic, and I've started training with Erza... she's tough. _

_The Grand Magic Games are in a couple days... I'm nervous mom... i want to see everyone again, but I don't think I'll be able to handle it. _

_Older Natsu thinks we should go in person, just to support them, but I changed his mind rather quickly, saying that I could support him form here. _

_I've also got a kind of sixth sense mom, it's pretty amazing. _

_I can sense something from a ways away. Sting keeps trying to throw pencils at my head, but I can catch them before they even hit me because I can sense them coning. _

_Mom, I feel different. I can sense some bad magic heading towards Fiore, but I can't tell what it is... I'm afraid mom..._

_I love you,_

_Lucy._

"Lucy! Come on, the GMG's starting!" older Sting yells up to me.

"Coming" i mumble throwing my long hair up into a pony tail.

Walking out of my room and slowly making my way downstairs, I see everyone sitting on the couch, watching, waiting...

Sighing, I take a seat on the floor, where I pull my knees up under my chin.

"Welcome, to the Grand Magic Games! Where wizarding guilds throughout Fiore come together to determine who's the best! This year, we decided to do something a little different. Out of all one hundred and eight guilds who signed up, we chose six lucky guilds to participate this year! First up, we have Sabertooth!"

Sting and Rogue cheer loudly.

"Next, Lamia Scale!"

Cheering erupts from the viewing lacrima placed in the centre of the room.

"Blue Pegasus!"

More cheering...

"Mermaid Heel!"

_I'm going to have a headache after this... _I think to myself.

"Fairy Tail: Team B and Fairy Tail Team A!"

Louder cheers erupt through the lacrima.

Sighing, I place my head on my knees, unwilling to look at the screen. They look... miserable...

"Uh, oh... it seems that Fairy Tail is unwilling to stay..." the announcer says as Fairy Tail walks away form the cameras.

"What are we doing?!" older Natsu yells.

"Uh, Fairy Tail, hello... do you want to tell us why you want to leave so early?" the announcer asks young Erza.

"Look, we're here, we're willing to participate... but please, just leave us alone..." Erza says depressingly.

"What's wrong with me? That's no way to be!" Erza exclaims.

"Alright, one quick question..." the announcer says to Fairy Tail. "I heard that one of your members went missing... a Lucy Heartfilia... if she's watching, do you have anything to say to her?" he asks.

I look up to see everyone tense at the question, but Natsu's the one to answer it.

"If Luce is watching, then we, I want her to know that I am so, so sorry... I never meant to do anything to hurt you, or to make you feel unwanted. Lucy, I know we can't expect you to forgive us, but please, come home..." Natsu says finally walking away.

I feel hot liquid stream down my face.

"Lucy, we all love you more than you can imagine. We understand why you left, and we are so sorry... Lucy, come back, come back to us. We can't live like this anymore. We're wasting away Lucy... all we think about is you. We, I'm sorry. Please..." Grey says next.

"Lucy, you're my littler sister, and to not have you here beside me through everything kills me. We'll win this thing Lucy, we'll win this for you... so please, if you're watching, send us a sign, something to know that you're okay... something to show us that you still care..." Erza says and I watch tears fall out of both her eyes.

"Lucy, I know you're watching, let's just call it a sixth sense. We all know you're okay, and that you're doing great. We love you Blondie, so when you come back, and you will come back, stay this time, okay?" Laxus says coming into view.

"Lu-chan... stay safe okay? We all believe in you!" Levy says coming up to the screen.

"Lucy, on behalf of Lamia Scale, stay strong, stay yourself, believe in you!" Lyon and Sherry scream.

"On behalf of Sabertooth as well, you still owe us a fight Blondie! Work hard!" Sting yells off camera.

"Lucy! We love you! Come back soon!" Hibiki, Eve, and Ren yell off camera.

More and more tears fall down my face as I get up and run out of the room.

_I knew I couldn't handle this... _

It's been an hour since I left everyone downstairs. I guess they know I need some space since no one came up to check on me.

"Yeah! Look at me go!" older Natsu yells, his voice drifting upstairs.

"A hundred monsters?! Erza?! Why would you do that?!" Levy yells.

Laughing a little, I continue to listen to the commentary, but after a while, they stop, and a knock on my door makes me leave my own little world. "Lucy? I know you're in there..." Levy says through the door.

"Go away Levy..." I say.

"Not going to happen" she states walking into my room.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" she asks softly.

"I just... I don't know..." I sigh.

"I know, you miss your friends..." she states.

Sighing, I look at her from the corner of my eye. "Here" Levy hands me a wrapped package.

"What's this?" I ask.

"You'll know when you see it. See you soon" Levy winks at me as she leaves my room.

Opening the package, I see a black fabric. Picking it up, I notice it's a black cloak, and a note attached to it.

_Go see them, it'll do you some good. Just stay out of sight... _It reads.

Laughing a little, I pull the cloak over my head and head over to my window. Opening it up, I jump out the opening, and land on the floor.

Running off into the forest, evading the town, I head to Crocus, smiling a little as I run full speed.

**Natsu's POV**

It's been almost a year since Lucy disappeared. Sighing, I rest on the roof of the hotel we're staying at.

"Where are you Lucy?" I mumble looking up at the stars.

"Natsu Dragneel?" a voice says behind me.

Turning around, I see a hooded figure stand behind me, a white envelope in their hand. "Yeah?" I ask skeptically.

"A message" they say holding the envelope out to me. Taking it and looking at the front, I see my name on the envelope. "Hey, uh, who's this from?" I ask turning to the person again, only to find that they are no longer there... Huh, that was weird.

Deciding to open the envelop later, I head back to the room.

"Hey, Flame Brain, where were you?" Grey asks me.

"Out" I mumble.

"Hey, what's this?" Grey asks snatching the envelope from me.

Ripping it open, I try to get it form him. "Hey, it's mine, give it back!" I shout trying to get it from him.

As he pulls out a piece of paper, I tackle him to the ground, making the paper fly out of his hand and fly through the air, only to be stopped by Erza's fast armoured hand.

"What's this?" she asks curiously flipping the paper over. I watch as Erza's face becomes confused, and sad, very, very sad. I watch as she drops to her knees and the tears come.

Scrambling to my feet, I rush over to the note and pick it up, skimming it over.

_Natsu, Grey, Erza -_

_Why are you crying? I get it, I do, you're sorry... but that's no reason to cry. _

_Listen here, and listen well... __**YOU**__ are not at fault for my leaving. I had, and still have, some very important things to do. _

_I'm not coming back to Fairy Tail, at least, not now. _

_Play these games with your head held high, and know, that wherever I am, or wherever you may be, I will always be with you, if not physically, then spiritually. _

_Make Fairy Tail proud, make me proud. _

_And please, don't be sad anymore. _

_Tell everyone I say hi!_

_Love,_

_Lucy of Fairy Tail - _

... Lucy? Lucy! She sent us a message?! I know she still cared. Grinning broadly, I look over to Erza who has a small smile on her face. Turning to Grey, I shove the note in his face and jump around the room.

Wait... who was the person who gave me the note? I have to find them, ask them where Lucy is.

Running out of the room, despite the protests of Erza, I run down the hallways, and out the doors, only to run into a hooded figure. Both crashing to the ground, I get up quickly, and then help them get up.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't looking where I was going..." I explain.

Nodding their head, the hooded figure stands up, brushes some dust off their cloak, and nods their head at me. Then, turning around quickly, They walk away without saying another word.

_Now, to find that hooded figure..._ I think turning around. _Wait a minute..._

Turning around again, I don't see them anywhere. Damn it! I lost my chance as to finding out where Lucy is.

Hanging my head in shame, I walk back to the hotel. Entering the room again, I drop of my bed and heave a sigh.

_Lucy... where are you?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucy's POV**

After Nastu crashed into me on the streets, I ran away, and fast, hoping he wouldn't catch my scent or see my face.

Running full speed and jumping up to my window in the mansion, I enter the room and take off my cloak. Smiling a little, and dropping onto the bed, I notice a dark figure standing in the corner of my room. Several dark figures actually.

"Where were you?" a voice asks.

Seeing Sting come out from the shadows as well as Rogue, Laxus, Hibiki, Natsu, and Jellal, they all cross their arms and stare intensely at me.

"Out..." I mumble.

"Out where?" Rogue enquirers.

"Just out" I say again.

"Lucy, you can't just disappear like that..." Natsu scolds.

"I was fine... I was just delivering a message" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Lucy, you can't just leave, you can't just act like it's nothing! What would we do if something went wrong?! What would we do if we lost you?!" Hibiki yells at me.

Flinching at his tone, I stare at the six men wide-eyed.

"Hibiki's right Lucy, please, don't leave without any of us knowing... I don't know what we would do if we lost you..." Rogue says. He's really opened up since his teenage years... apparently...

"Get some sleep, Lucy... you have training with Erza tomorrow" Laxus says kissing the top of my head.

After they all hug me goodbye, along with Natsu, Hibiki, Jellal, and Sting kissing my forehead, they leave the room. Confused as to why they would do that, I flop back down on my bed and close my eyes, waiting for the darkness to consume me.

**Older Sting's POV**

"What the hell was that Laxus?!" I shout at him once we're out of hearing range.

"What was what?" he asks innocently.

"Why would you kiss her on the head?!" I exclaim.

"Hey, she's fair game now... _no one _has proposed to her yet" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, what were you thinking?" Jellal asks.

"Hey, like I said, no one's proposed to her yet... I can do whatever I want..." he says smugly.

"You're like seventeen years older than her..." Natsu points out.

"Like you're any better?" he points out.

"Shut up..." he grumbles.

"Still, you can't go kissing people's fiances like that!" I shout at him.

"Oh please, you all did it too..." Laxus retorts.

"Yeah, but one of us is her fiance... so I suggest you stop it..." I snarl at him.

"I'll stop... when you stop..." he says before turning around and walking to his room.

"He's so annoying!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in thee air.

**Lucy's POV**

"Rise and shine sleepy head... long day ahead of us!" a voice says interrupting my dream.

"Ten more minutes..." I manage to grumble out.

"Not happening Lucy..." they say as they rip the blankets off of me and push me out of my bed.

"Ow..." I mumble sitting on the floor, only to fall on my side and fall back asleep.

"Lucy..." they say warningly.

Opening my eyes a little, I see a blur of red and silver... what? Oh crap! It's Erza!

"Alright... I'm up, I'm dressed, I'm ready to go!" I say scurrying about my room trying to get ready.

"Excellent, pick up a sword, and meet me outside in exactly... five minutes" she says before leaving the room.

Grumbling, I look around my room. Pick up a sword...?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, a sword comes flying at me. "Think fast Lucy..." Erza sing songs.

"Uhh..." I say as the sword continues to fly at me.

Ducking out of the way at the last second, I grab onto the handle, and swing the sword down, making it slam into the floor. "Erza..." I growl out.

"Two minutes Lucy..." Erza says as her voice fades out down the hallway.

Grumbling, I take the sword out of the ground and run after Erza.

"Six, five, four, three, two, and, one! Training begins now!" she says as I reach her in the mansion's garden.

"That wasn't two minutes..." I grumble standing in front of her.

"Alright, first off, the basics of re-equip magic is..."

~*~  
"Oh, Lucy!" a voice says behind me as I watch the sun set.

Turning slightly, I see Juvia run up to me.

"Oh, hey, Juvia, what's up?" I ask turning back to the pink sky.

"I wanted to check up on you, see how things were going..." she says sitting down next to me.

"Things are good... Uh, hey, Juvia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I have all these magics? I mean, I understand maybe having one or two other magics besides Celestial Magic... but why everything... why do I have all these magics?" I ask.

Sighing, she turns her body to face me. "To be honest Love Rival, Juvia's not too sure herself. But, you have them for a reason, and until we find out what that reason is, well, we'll just have to go with it..." she explains.

Chuckling I turn to face her as well. "You're referring to yourself in third person again..." I state.

"I am? Ah, well, old habits die hard..." She says getting up.

Brushing off her blue dress, she holds a hand out to me.

"Come on, we're watching the GMG's, it'll do you some good to watch them" she says smiling down warmly at me.

Taking her hand and pulling myself up, we walk inside, to see everyone watching the games already.

"Fairy Tail's in first place, Natsu just beat me up..." Sting grumbles.

"Ah..." I say sitting down on the floor.

**Older Juvia's POV**

Sitting down beside Grey, he kisses my temple. "Where'd you go?" he whispers.

"To get Lucy, and to answer a question..." I say turning my attention to the viewing lacrima.

"A question?" he asks curiously.

"Yeah, Lucy wanted to know why she has all these different magics. I don't know either... any ideas?" I ask him.

"No, but we can talk to everyone else tonight..." he says.

Nodding my head, we watch as Fairy Tail wins battle after battle.

"Alright kiddo, bedtime" Laxus says jokingly as he pokes Lucy.

Lucy, just rolling her head, we can all tell she's asleep...

Smiling softly at her, watching as Natsu, Sting, Laxus, Jellal, and Hibiki stand up and growl at each other, I nudge Grey's side.

Nodding his head because he understands the situation, he gets up from the couch and heads over to Lucy, picking her up bridal style, gaining noises of disagreement from the five men.

Mira, Levy, Wendy, Erza and I all giggle at the guys.

"Alright, as Grey's putting Lucy to bed, we have some things to discuss..." I say standing up and motioning to the 'meeting room' or so we all call it.

Gathering, I take the seat at the head table.

"Alright, here's the deal... Lucy was asking why she has all these magics, and I don't know how to answer her... what are your ideas for this, because it's extremely rare to be born with everything she has..." I say.

"It is rather odd..." Erza agrees.

"Well, she could be..." Mira starts.

"It's not possible though... there hasn't been one in thousands of years..." Levy says.

"Uh, what are we talking about?" Natsu interjects.

"Lucy might possibly be a Light Goddess..." Levy explains.

"A Light Goddess... what do you mean?" Grey asks entering the room.

"I mean, Lu-chan might be a Light Goddess..." Levy says.

"Shrimp, you aren't making any sense..." Gajeel says placing a hand on her head.

"What Levy means to say is that a Light Goddess is born with many different magics, and can learn them rather quickly. It doesn't matter if it's a light or dark magic, Lucy will be able to learn it very quickly" Wendy explains.

"But, then why is it called a Light Goddess if she can learn black magic too?" Sting asks.

"Well, Light Goddesses can learn dark magic, but they'll never be able to use it because they can only use light magic..." I explain.

"Okay, so if Lucy is this so called 'Light Goddess', then she was born with all these different magics inside of her, she can learn them in no time, and can use them whenever she wants?" Rogue asks.

"Basically..." Mira says.

"Okay, quick question. You said that there hasn't been one in thousands of years right, so why is Lucy one?" Hibiki asks.

"We don't know the answer to that..." I say.

"Okay, but do you have any ideas?" Natsu asks.

"Well, one of her distant relatives could have been one..." Levy offers.

"Yeah, but she would know about it then, right?" Rogue says.

"That's true" Laxus agrees.

"I can look it up, along with Wendy... we should be able to find some answers" Levy says.

"Alright, in the meantime, how's her progress coming along?" I ask everyone.

"She's very talented, I'll give her that... She learned re-equip magic and sword fighting in no time" Erza says.

"Yeah, she learned Dragon and God Slaying magic in no time. I'm impressed with Bunny Girl..." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, I was there with you Juvia, she learned Water and Ice magic very quickly..." Grey says hugging me from behind while I sit on the chair.

"Well, I'm working on Take-Over magic with her tomorrow. We'll see how she goes. Actually, from one of my informants, she has only two Take-Overs, both very powerful though... One's called Hell's Angels, and only one more that no one has seen" Mira explains.

"Where are you getting all this information?" Natsu asks.

"I told you, I have informants" Mira says shrugging her shoulders as she walks away.

Shaking our heads, we all go our separate ways. To think, Lucy is a Light Goddess. If only she can see herself now...

Heading off to Grey and I's room, I am about to get into bed when I get a call on the communication lacrima. Accepting the call, Lucy's face pops up.

"Hey Lucy, I was just thinking of you..." I say smiling warmly at her.

Giving me a weak smile back, she looks worse.

"I could tell. I wanted to check up on you. How's the past treating you?" she asks.

"Very nicely. You're quite adorable, just like you used to be..." I say.

"Hey!" she retorts, but suddenly has a violent fit of coughing, making me tense up.

"Lucy, you should get some rest..." I say sternly.

"Nonsense, besides, I wanted to check up on you... I know how much this is making you stress out..." Lucy says.

"Lucy, please, get some rest..." I plead.

"Quit worrying about me..." she sighs.

"We can't help it Luce... not after what happened..." Grey says strolling into the room.

"Good to see you too Grey..." Lucy mumbles.

Chuckling, Grey comes and lays on the bed. "Always a pleasure Luce..."

"How is he?" Lucy asks softly.

"Who, -" I ask, but she cuts me off.

"Shh, Lucy might hear you, I want it to be a surprise for her..." Lucy says happily, but goes into another coughing fit, making both Grey and I tense up.

"She's asleep Luce..." Grey says softly.

"And he's fine... He's worrying about you. He misses you too... he says he loves you by the way" I say.

"He better..." Lucy mumbles under her breath, causing me to giggle.

"Alright Lucy, I'll tell everyone you say hi, just please go get some rest..." I plead.

"Yeah, yeah... see you soon" Lucy says as her holographic face disappears.

"She's looking... better?" Grey says unsure.

"She's not Grey..." I sigh putting my face in my hands.

"Look, it's not your fault... You may think it is, but no one blames you for what happened..." he says rubbing my back.

"I know, I just feel horrible... I was supposed to protect her..." I mumble through my hands.

"Juvia, stop. You need to stop believing like it's your fault, because it's not. No one blames you, Lucy doesn't blame you, so stop acting like it's your fault... please" Grey says.

"Okay..." I say softly lying back on the bed.

"I wonder how Skylar's doing..." I mumble.

"I'm sure he's fine... He's with Gramps" Grey says.

"That's what I'm worried about..." I grumble.

Chuckling, Grey turns off my bedside light, and kisses me. "Get to sleep okay?" he says.

Nodding, I cuddle up to Grey's chest and close my eyes, letting one tear escape.

_I am sorry, Lucy..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy..." a soft voice says in my ear.

"Lucy..." it says again.

Opening my eyes a bit, I see older Mira standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, we got training to do!" she exclaims happily.

"When?" I mumble lifting my face off the pillow.

"Now..." Mira says demonically as she changes into her Satan Soul, and lifts up her hand forming a black ball of light.

"Uh..." I say groggily as I get up off my bed.

Mira, shooting the black ball of light towards me, hits me right in the chest, making me fly through the wall into the room beside me, which just so happens to be Natsu's room.

Smashing into a body, which I can only assume is Natsu's, we both fly backwards and hit the wall. As I hear groaning behind me, I start to feel Natsu chuckle a little.

"What a wake up call..." he mumbles escaping from under me and helping me get up.

"Sorry..." I say embarrassed.

"It's okay Lucy, I was up anyways..." he say brushing some drywall off my shoulder.

Nodding my head, I turn back to Mira. "Angry?" she asks demonically.

"Very..." I mumble going into a take over.

A gold magic circle appears above me, and as the wind picks up around the room, I can feel my clothes changing.

Once the wind dies down, I notice I'm wearing a tight black dress that ends at my thighs and has rips in it, on my hands are leather gloves that has the fingers cut out, knee high white lace up boots, and white feathery wings appear on my back. My hair, changing from blonde, is now black on the left, and white on the right, and my eyes, which were multiple colours, are now a dark purple.

Making wind appear at my feet, I shoot forward, tackling Mira, and forcing us through the other wall of my room, landing in Jellal's room, where we both crash into him.

"What's going on?" he grumbles, but when he notices Mira and I in our Take-Overs, he quickly gets up and runs out of the room.

I can hear some shouting outside the door, and then Juvia and Erza barge in the room. When they notice Mira and I, they look to each other and then run out of the room.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! I was sleeping!" a voice booms down the hallway.

Not taking my eyes off Mira, I begin to circle her.

"Look, I don't see what the problem is... oh..." a voice says from the doorway. Out of the corner of my eye, I see pink, blue, black, brown, and two blonde heads from the doorway.

**Older Sting's POV**

"Should we stop them?" I whisper to Laxus.

"I want to say yes... but isn't this part of her training?" he asks me.

"I don't know, she was thrown into my room this morning..." Natsu adds.

"And Lucy tackled Mira into my room this morning as well" Jellal says.

"Well... I think we should let them be, I mean, this is her training, and Mira only did that so Lucy could go into her Take-Over..." Hibiki says.

"Yeah, but -" Natsu starts but he gets cut off because a chair hits him in the face, making him crash to the floor.

"Well, time to go" I say quickly as I throw him over my shoulder and run out of the room.

Hearing the footsteps of the other guys following me, we run out of the mansion and out into the garden where we crash into the girls.

"So, did you stop it?" Juvia asks as I help her stand up.

"Nope..." I say picking Natsu up off the ground.

'Well, what's going on?!" Erza exclaims.

"Training" Rogue explains sitting crossed legged on the stone path.

"Not in the house!" Juvia yells so loudly that we all cover out ears.

There's complete silence for the longest time until the smashing of a window can be heard and two figures crash in front of us.

"You smashed through the window?!" Juvia screams.

"Come on Lucy, we both know you can't defeat me as that... go on... change..." Mira taunts a little breathless.

Watching as Lucy growls and crouches down, her body glows a bright blue colour. When the coloured light dies down, Lucy stands there in a fitted t-shirt and jeans, high heeled black shoes, and white leather gloves with the fingers cut off, her black and white hair changes to purple and her purple eyes turn red, Mira laughs.

"That's it? That's you're oh too famous second Take-Over? Pathetic..." Mira says demonically.

"Do not underestimate Angel's Hell..." Lucy sneers at Mira, making wind and fire surrounding her feet and shooting her forward, aiming a foot to Mira's face. Making contact, Mira shoots off to the side, making the rose bushes be destroyed as she flies through the air.

Doing a battle cry, Lucy charges towards Mira, who copies her movements.

"Light Beam!" Lucy chants making her hands glow a soft blue colour.

The light, shooting out of her hand, hits Mira right in the stomach, causing her to fly backwards, past the garden, flying right into the mansion wall making cracks fly up the stone.

"Alright... no more training!" Juvia yells.

"We've done enough damage to the house for the day..." Levy says coming into the scene with Gajeel.

"Where were you?!" Erza questions.

"Researching" Wendy says coming up beside Levy and Gajeel.

"And you went too?!" Natsu exclaims surprised.

"No, I had some other... things to do" Gajeel says uncertainly.

"Like what?" I enquire.

"Like things" he grunts out.

"Like what things?" Rogue asks coming into the conversation.

"LIKE THINGS!" He yells.

"Alright, keep your pants on" I snicker.

"That's it, come here light boy!" Gajeel yells at me stepping forward.

Knowing that it's time to run, I escape to inside the mansion, running up to a room and locking the door, unknowing that it's Gajeel's room.

Turning around after I lock the door, I step back in surprise. Picture, papers, and lacrima are all over the room.

Stepping on something, making a crunching noise, I look down, there's picture of himself and Lucy, when they were younger. A red circle around Lucy's face makes me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

Looking around the room, I notice that most of the pictures in here are of Lucy. Lucy laughing, smiling, crying, talking, fighting...

What is he doing in his spare time?!

Looking around more, there's books open all over the floor. Reaching down, and picking up a book, I read a circled line.

_Light Goddess: a magical being with immense power. Not known to exist in our world. Although, there is one record of a Light Goddess from a hundred years ago, or so we have been told. _

Dropping the book and picking up another one, I read another circled line.

_The Heartfilia family is an extremely wealthy family in Fiore. Known to have great land, and strong power, most Heartfilia members are in wizarding guilds. _

_There has been some record of Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, associating with the Heartfilia family. _

_Adrienne Heartfilia (picture on the left) was said to be close friends with one Mavis Vermillion. _

Dropping that book and picking up one more, I sit down.

_Sarah Heartfilia was a seventeen year old girl when she went missing, only to come back twelve years later with immense power. There has been records of strange golden light escaping through the Heartfilia home late at night. Some workers, who attended to Sarah when she was down to her last weeks, said she would disappear for days upon end. _

_Then, many years later, Lucy Heartfilia, now a mage of Fairy Tail, was born. Workers at the Heartfilia home told many people about the strange light the baby would give off at random parts of the night. _

_(To read more about Lucy Heartfilia, turn to page 352)_

Flipping to the page rapidly, I read it.

_Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Wizard, having ten of the twelve gate keys, and a special whip called fleuve d'ètoiles was going to be appointed to new master of Fairy tail when she, along with a few of her comrades (picture to the right), was sent on a dangerous mission. Gone for seven months, they returned with Ms. Lucy Heartfilia dead. _

_Fairy Tail, not willing to release information about Lucy Hearfilia's death, and all of her friends willing to give any comment, we can only assume that Lucy Heartfilia has passed on. _

_May she rest in piece. _

What the hell are they talking about?! Lucy isn't dead!

"I found you" a gruff voice calls from the doorway.

Turning around quickly, I see Gajeel standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"This is what you've been doing?" I whisper.

"It seemed like the best option... I know you guys really care about her, but nothing's going to get done if you're not willing to face the facts, and realize what's going on..." he says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Juvia?" I ask.

"I don't know... why?"

"I need answers..." I mumble getting up and leaving the room.

Running down the hallways, I run into Grey, making me fall to the floor.

"Where's your wife?!" I basically shout.

"Why do you need her?" he asks helping me up off the floor.

"I need answers..." I grumble.

"Right..." he says stretching out the word. "I think she's in the kitchen" he says starting to walk away.

Nodding my head, I run into the kitchen, and almost run into Juvia holding a knife.

"Whoa, Sting, calm down, where' the fire?" Juvia asks.

Fire...? "What did Natsu do now?" I ask.

"No... It's – never mind... what did you need?" she asks turning back to the vegetables she was recently cutting.

"Is... Lucy okay?" I ask softly.

I can see her tense up, but hen relax.

"Lucy should be fine, she got a beating from Mira earlier, but she'll be okay..." Juvia says smiling warmly at me.

"We both know that's not what I meant..." I say.

I can see her tense up again and then I watch as the tears fall.

"Sting?! You made Juvia cry!" Natsu yells from the doorway. "What's she crying about anyways?" he asks walking into the room and taking a seat beside me at the island.

"I asked about Lucy..." I mumbled.

"What about me?" Lucy says coming into the room.

This only makes Juvia cry harder. "Lucy! You're making Juvia cry!" Natsu yells jumping up form his chair. Pushing Lucy out of the room, he gives me a nod of his head.

Turning back to Juvia, I watch as she falls to her knees and cry much, much harder.

Getting up and awkwardly patting her back, Grey comes in the room.

"Sting" he says warningly.

"I did nothing!" I shout throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, I'm okay... I – uh... She's..." Juvia tries to get out as she stands up.

"Oh..." Grey says realizing what's going on.

"She... She's okay?" Grey says unsure.

"Who's okay?" Jellal says coming into the kitchen and rooting around through the fridge.

"Lucy...?" Grey says.

"Of course she's okay... I mean, she's doing a great job with her training, and she's really strong... and -" but his voice cut out on him as he looks down to his left hand.

"We all know you miss her..." Grey says patting his back.

"It's not just that Grey..." he sighs.

"Well, what is it?" he asks.

"These idiots think that since I haven't proposed to her yet, they can steal her away from me..." Jellal sighs.

"To be honest here, you're not the only one that really, really loves her..." I say.

"... And that's the problem..." he grumbles. "But how is she? Can I say hi? Is she resting well? How is she holding up? Did you tell her that I love her? What did she say?" Jellal asks frantically.

"Uh..." Juvia and Grey say sharing a look.

"What happened..." Jellal says nervously.

"Well..." Juvia starts but gets cuts off by someone screaming.

"Lucy's gone!" Mira and Erza yell crashing into the kitchen.

"Natsu..." I grumble.

"Guys, something happened..." Natsu says breathlessly as he enters the kitchen.

"What do you mean... what happened?!" Jellal yells coming into the conversation.

"They got away..." Laxus says tumbling into the kitchen.

"They were too fast" Levy sighs tripping over Laxus.

"Damn their movements..." Gajeel says tripping over Laxus and Levy.

"They stopped us all..." Rogue and Hibiki say tripping over the piling bodies.

"Wait... where's Wendy?!" Erza screams frantic.

"Here!" Wendy's voice echo's under Levy and Gajeel.

"How'd you end up in there?" I ask as I pull her out of the mess of tangled bodies.

"I'm not sure... but I don't want to relive the experience..." Wendy shudders.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand... What happened to Lucy?!" Jellal says starting to freak out.

"I'm not sure... some guys in black showed up and whisked her away" Natsu explains.

"Sorry I'm late guys..." a beaten up Lucy says form the door.

Collapsing, all of reach out to grab her, but the only one that does reach her in time is me. Smiling warmly down at her, I pick her up bridal style and take her away to her room, everyone closely following behind me.

Laying her down on the bed, I shoo everyone away and quietly close her door.

"Well, at least she's back..." Jellal sighs once we're all outside her room.

"I think one of us should stay wither her, maybe do shifts, if someone is out to get Lucy... then, we need to keep a close eye on her" Erza states.

"Why is it that everyone goes after Lucy?! What did she ever do to them?!" Hibiki exclaims.

"That, my dear Hibiki, will forever be an eternal mystery..." I say patting him on the shoulder and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Natsu's POV**

Today's GMG's was awesome! We are so going to win! Ever since Lucy sent us that message, we got a lot better at playing these games.

Heading to find some food, I find a local restaurant and sit down at a table along with Happy.

"What's got you in a good mood Natsu?" Levy asks sitting beside me.

Should I tell them? No... "Oh you know, just feeling in a good mood today" I say grinning at her.

"What happened to being all depressed about Lucy?" Laxus asks sitting down at the table.

"I wasn't depressed..." I grumble.

"Oh please, you wouldn't stop crying and being all miserable and weepy" Laxus informs me.

"Yeah well, I'm not now..." I mumble.

"There's a girl... isn't there?" Levy asks.

"W-what?!" I stutter out.

"Oh, there so is! Who is she? Is she form the guild? Can I meet her? Where is she? Is she meeting you here?! Oh my gosh Natsu! Who knew you were able to get a girlfriend! I lost that bet I guess... Where's Erza? I owe her money" Levy spews out her mouth going a mile a minute.

"Shrimp, calm down..." Gajeel says coming to sit at the table. "Now, what's this about this idiot getting a girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yes, tell us, who's the lucky girl?" Laxus says trying not to laugh.

"I never said I had a girlfriend..." I say sinking in my chair.

"Nonsense... spill it" Laxus says waving his hand like it's nothing.

Spill what? "There's nothing to tell you... the only girlfriend I have is Lucy..." I say.

Gajeel punches me in the face, and Laxus stands up from his chair and takes it in his hands, hitting me in the face with it.

"Ow, what the hell!" I yell.

"Natsu, do you even know what a girlfriend is?" Levy asks amused.

"Yeah, a girl who's your best friend, right?" I say wiping my face of wood chips.

Laxus throwing another chair at my head begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"No, Natsu, how do I explain this? A girlfriend is a regular female companion with whom a person has a romantic or sexual relationship" Levy explains.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"A girlfriend is someone you love, and want to spend the rest of your life with" Gajeel grumbles out.

"Oh, so it's Lucy. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her..." I say earning another punch and chair to the face.

"You idiot, she has to love you back!" Laxus yells at me, making the whole restaurant stare at us.

"Is this some kind of lover's quarrel?" I hear people whisper around me.

"Of course she loves me! I'm her best friend!" I shout back.

"Salamander, she can't be your girlfriend... if she doesn't love you back, then it won't happen" Gajeel says slinging an arm across Levy, but then realizing what he did, quickly gets off of her.

"Ah, I see you've all been here. Good. Now, come, we need to make a game plan" Erza says walking into the restaurant.

"Why, I mean, we're going to win anyways..." I say relaxing in the chair.

"Are you opposing me?" Erza says darkly.

"N-no ma'am... coming right away. Good plan Erza!" I shout making everyone around me sweat-drop.

Running out of the restaurant, I run into a hooded person. Sniffing the air a little bit, I recognize it... they smell the the other hooded person, but this time more... different.

"Hey, do you where Lucy is?!" I question them.

"Not now Natsu Dragneel... please, where is your master?" they question. By the tone of their voice, I can tell it's a guy... also very urgent.

"Why do you want our master?" Erza questions coming up beside me.

Hearing them groan, they just walk away, only to bump into Laxus. Wow, they're the same height, which is weird since Laxus is freakishly tall.

'Why do you want him?" Laxus questions sparking a little bit to try and scare them.

"Oh please, I know what you're doing. Look, if you're not going to tell me where he is, then I'll just find him myself" the guy grumbles out.

Walking away, we all follow him secretly.

"Natsu, what are we doing?" Happy whispers as he stands on my shoulder.

"Following him..." I whisper back.

The guy walking into our hotel immediately finds Gramps. Both entering the room, we all hide behind a corner to try and listen in.

"Oh, it's one of you... what do you want now?" Gramps asks.

"Information" the guy grumbles out.

"Alright, which one are you? I need to at least know who you are before I give you any information" Gramps says.

"That's not necessary, you know who I am old man... now, the information..." he demands.

"I see... what do you want to know?"

"What is all your information on Lucy?"

"Well, everything everyone knows. She ran away, joined Fairy Tail" Gramps says.

"Uh-huh, now, what's the real information?"

"Lucy is a Light Goddess, can learn any types of magic, and use any of them. There hasn't been one in a long time, and it was recorded that the last Light Goddess originated from her family, a person called Sarah Heartfilia. Want to know anything else?" Gramps asks slightly annoyed.

"Nope, thanks for your help..." the guy says. "Oh, and you might want to teach the brats a lesson about privacy" the guys says disappearing in a flash of golden light.

Damn, he knew?! Wait, why did he want to know about Lucy? A Light Goddess, what's that? I'm confused...

"Master..." Erza says rounding the corner.

"Who was that?" Levy finishes.

"Don't worry about it" Gramps says sadly. "Now, let's go win this thing!" he says walking away.

**Older Laxus' POV**

Well... that was interesting. I got some information though, so that's good. Man, I look young.

Flashing back into the mansion, I see Mira and Juvia clutch their chests... oh, I probably shouldn't have done that...

"So, what did you find out?" Juvia asks once she's calmed down.

"Lucy is definitely a Light Goddess. The last one was a person in her family, a Sarah Heartfilia" I explain.

"Why do you want to know about Sarah Heartfilia?" Lucy asks from the doorway of the meeting room.

"Can you tell us about her? She's important..." Mira says sweetly.

"Well, I guess... I don't remember a lot, _but, _Sarah Heartfilia was the first female member of the Heartfilia family. She was a Water and Fire Mage, but a little less powerful than you and Natsu, Juvia. The two opposite magic abilities made her go crazy. She would disappear for days at a time, and she died at the age of twenty" Lucy says.

All nodding out heads as if to say continue, Lucy just shakes her head.

"That's all I know... BUT apparently, she was close friends with Mavis Vermillion, the first master" Lucy says.

"I heard my name..." someone says popping up beside Lucy.

"MAVIS?!" We all exclaim surprised.

"Hello!" Say says happily.

"I sensed danger..." Loke says popping up beside Lucy. "Oh, hello Mavis" Loke says bowing to her.

"Hello Leo, long time no see!" Mavis exclaims.

"Yes, I agree, but we'll have to catch up another time, I must be off..." he says disappearing again.

"Alright, so what were we talking about?" Mavis asks us.

"Just about how Lucy is a Light Goddess" I mumble.

"A what?!" Mavis exclaims.

"A Light Goddess, Mavis..." Erza says.

"Wait, why do all of you look older but Lucy?" Mavis asks confused.

"That's what you're worried about?!" Juvia cries out.

"We're from the future Mavis. Here to help Lucy re-write the past so there can be a better future" Mira says softly.

"Oh, okay then..." she says.

"How are you so casual about this?" I ask.

"So, Lucy is a Light Goddess?" she asks.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm here listening to every word you say?" Lucy asks a little sad.

"Oh, right, sorry... Well, I can help train you as a Light Goddess..." Mavis says softly.

"But isn't a Light Goddess someone who can use all kinds of magic?" Lucy asks confused.

"Yes, well, no. Light Goddesses can use all kinds of magic, yes, but you also have Light Goddess magic, which I guess is like Dragon Slaying, but not... do you understand?" Mavis asks.

"Sure" Lucy says dragging out the word.

"Excellent! We start now!" Mavis says grabbing Lucy's hand and leaving the room.

**Older Sting's POV**

Walking down the hallway, I see Lucy being dragged around by an invisible force. What the...

"Uh, Lucy, what are you doing?" I ask following her.

"Training... apparently..." Lucy says looking up at me.

"Right..." I say dragging out the word. "So, who are you training with?" I ask.

"Me" a little girl says appearing in front of Lucy still dragging Lucy along. "Ah! Where did she come from!?" I scream.

"You scream like a girl..." the little girl says.

Laughing, Lucy stops and falls to the floor.

"Wasn't that funny..." I grumble.

Still laughing, I see the little girl smile at Lucy warmly.

"So... who are you?" I ask.

"Mavis vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail..." she says softly still watching Lucy.

"Oh, that's nice... wait, what?!" I scream again jumping away form her, earning more laughs from Lucy.

"I said I was -"

"Yeah I know what you said, I'm just surprised is all... I mean, you're dead..." I say taking a few steps away from her.

"Yes... and?" she asks turning to me.

"People who die... are supposed to stay dead..." I mumble.

"Ah, yes, but that would be no fun!" Mavis exclaims. "Come on Lucy, we have work to do!" she says happily as she takes Lucy's hand and drags her away.

"Well... I'm going crazy..." I mumble walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Many of you may be curious as to why I chose Jellal to be Lucy's fiance. **

**Well, that's the thing... I didn't, well I did, but never mind that!**

**He's just Lucy's fiance in the future... I said nothing about the current time, meaning that Lucy could change her future by saving the world, therefore, may or may not possibly having Jellal as her fiance! **

**There's still a chance Lucy might end up with whoever, but I won't tell you!(MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**That's right... suffer!**

**Just kidding!**

**Well, here's chapter ten! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Mavis' POV**

"Uh, Mavis, why are we in town?" Lucy asks trailing behind me.

"I want to go shopping!" I squeal happily as I skip down the streets.

"I thought you wanted to train me?" she asks.

"I am training you, but in order to train you as a Light Goddess, you need special clothes. Ah! Here we are, come on, let's go!" I shout running into the store.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Lucy mumbles as she tries to keep up with me.

"Well, obviously not, I'm always on Tenroujima, remember? Ooo, try this on!" I say throwing her a white dress with a ruffled skirt and no sleeves.

Nodding her head, she goes to a changing room.

Walking around, I see a lot of pretty clothes, but one in particular catches my eye.

Picking it up off the rack, I examine it.

It's a short black dress with rips all over the dress, but only shows white fabric. It has short sleeves ending at the elbows and along with the dress, a pair of white boots rest at the bottom of the rack.

Smiling, I pick them up and head over to wherever Lucy is.

"Mavis?" Lucy whispers looking around a bunch of clothes.

"Hey Lucy! I found this too! Go try it on!" I shout from halfway across the store.

Walking over to me, Lucy picks up the clothes and walks back to the changing room, me following her.

Entering, I wait patiently on a chair outside of it.

After a few minutes, Lucy comes out. The dress reaches just above her knees and the white boots just about reach her knee. Clapping my hands, I jump up and down. "Perfect!" I squeal.

"Sometimes... Mavis... sometimes I don't think you act your age..." Lucy mumbles.

"Nonsense! Come on, we're buying the dress! Don't take it off!" I command her.

Nodding her head, we walk to the owner of the store and buy the dress and boots.

Walking back to the mansion, I stop her at the garden.

"Mavis? What are we doing? It's almost dark out..." Lucy says beside me.

"No, it's perfect... we train now..." I say determined.

"But... it's going to be dark" Lucy protests.

"Lucy... as your teacher, I say we train now..."

Nodding her head, I watch as Lucy walks to the centre of the garden. "Alright, what do I do?" she asks.

Walking up to her, I place my hands in hers. "As the First Master of Fairy Tail, I bestow upon you the three great magics of Fairy Tail: Fairy Sphere, Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Law. Now that you possess these three magics, we may begin your Light Goddess training..." I say.

Nodding her head, the wind picks up around us, and the light from the coming stars rain onto us.

"Lucy, being friends with Sarah, I watched her train. Let me tell you that this will be no easy task. It requires a lot of devotion, tears, sweat, and hope. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I ask her.

Nodding her head, Lucy says "Mavis, I am more than ready. I mean, what's the point of magic if I can't use it to protect my friends?"

Smiling at her, I take a step back. "Alright, first we have to unlock your Light Goddess powers..."

"Actually, I think they're already unlocked, Juvia helped me use one of them earlier..." Lucy says taken away in thought.

"What was the spell?" I ask curiously sitting on the floor.

"Uh..." Lucy starts.

"Secret Art of the Light Goddess: Brilliant Shine" a voice says from behind me.

Turning slightly, I see a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress. She already was able to use that spell? That's the hardest one to learn.

"Well, our training has cut in half. Wait, wasn't there a Light Dragon Slayer around here?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's Sting, the one you scared earlier..." Lucy answers me.

"_HE _was a Dragon Slayer?" I say confused and slightly amused.

"Yes, I'm a Dragon Slayer... Why do you need me?" he asks almost appearing out of no where.

"Lucy is a Light Goddess, meaning that she is able to use all kinds of magic, yes? But, Lucy is also about to use Light Goddess magic, dealing only with light. This kind of magic is similar to yours. I will help teach Lucy, but you will need to work the most with her..." I explain.

"Okay, but if it's it's own magic, why do you need me? Yeah, I get it, it deals with Light, which is my magic, but I'm a Dragon Slayer... not a Light Goddess or God or whatever" he says.

"Just trust me on this..." I say turning back to Lucy. "Alright... so if you're in your Light Goddess mode, you will continually shine. You have three main things to think about: defensive, offensive, and thought" I explain.

"Thought?" Lucy says confused.

"You will constantly need to think. Anyways... Light Goddess also coincide with Celestial Wizards and Spirits, so, you will be able to call out any of your Spirits any time, even without using their key. Go ahead... try it!" I say excitedly.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Loke" she chants.

Appearing in a flash of light, Loke stands there holding Lucy bridal style. "Your Prince has arrived" he says happily.

_Always the playboy..._ I think to myself. _This will take shorter than I thought... She's doing extremely well already. It took Sarah eight tries to call out her Spirits..._

"Mavis?" Lucy asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, lost in thought..." I apologize.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asks curiously sitting in front of me.

"Oh, just about Sarah... I'm impressed that you called out your Spirit on the first try... it took Sarah a long time to do that..." I say fondly remembering the experience.

"Spirits? Sarah was a water and fire mage... not a Celestial one..." Lucy says.

"There are somethings that you need to know. But, it's time for bed!" I say yawning.

"You have a big day tomorrow. You'll be working with Sting" I say standing up.

"What about you? You're not going to be here?" Lucy asks.

"No, I'm going to go check up on Fairy Tail" I say walking into the mansion.

Waking up in the morning in Lucy's bed, I stretch and hop out. Walking over to the window, I open it and let some fresh air in.

Disappearing from the room, I reappear in front of Fairy Tail, who's currently having breakfast. All of them screaming in surprise, I just take a seat by the Third Master, who won't stop staring at me.

"It's not nice to stare Third Master..." I whisper to him.

"Uh, sorry... What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I thought I should come and support Fairy Tail" I say happily.

Looking around the room, I notice everyone's so happy and carefree.

"Why isn't Lucy here?" I ask the Third Master. I know where she is, but I don't understand why she isn't here watching.

Sighing, Third Master puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath in.

"Lucy... Lucy isn't here because people ignored her for too long..." he explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, when we came back from Tenroujima, and even a little bit before that, everyone ignored Lucy... pretended she didn't exist. She got kicked off her team, called weak, and useless. She tried to quit the guild multiple times, but me, of Gildarts would stop her. She stayed because of us... because of me, Gildarts, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and his team, the Exceeds, and Mira. Everyone else... they just... left her..." he explains sadly. "And now, we have no idea where she is, if she's safe, how she's doing, if she still cares... all the other members from the future stop by once in a while to find out information, but, I don't know where she is..."

I watch as tears fall down the Third Master's face.

"Yo, Gramps, why you crying? We have a big day ahead of us... we're gonna win this thing!" a boy with pink hair says coming up to us.

"Natsu... just, uh, leave me for a bit..." Third Master says quietly.

"Makarov," I say using his real name. "Lucy is just fine..." I say easily as I watch over the guild. "She's a member of Fairy Tail, have some faith in her. She's just fine..." I say.

Nodding his head, he leads me to a arena.

"You've seen her?" he asks quietly as everyone files in.

Nodding my head, I sit up on the stone wall.

"What's going on with her? Is she okay?" he asks me frantically.

"I can't tell you... there are some things that should just be kept a secret" I explain watching the games.

_~*~  
_"How much longer?" I ask bored.

"It takes a while Mavis..." Third Master says amused.

"But it's been sooooo long!" I complain.

"And now, for the last battle of the night!" the announcer says. "Can Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe please come to the arena!"

"Lucy isn't here..." everyone mumbles sadly.

"Sorry I'm late..." a voice says behind us. Everyone turns around and see's Lucy standing there shuffling awkwardly on her feet.

"Lucy!" they all exclaim rushing towards her.

Taking a step away from everyone, she looks over to me. Nodding my head, and giving her a big smile, I remember what I said to her yesterday.

"_Lucy, you should go see them..." I say as I sit on her bed. _

"_Not happening Mavis..." she mumbles rooting through her closet. _

"_I don't know what happened, but I'm sure that they feel horrible about it, besides, even if it's only for five minutes, or even just to participate in the games, they'll be happy to see you" I say. _

"_Mavis" Lucy sighs sitting down beside me on the bed. "I can't go back..."_

"_Make me a deal..." I say after a few minutes. _

"_What?" she asks. _

"_Make me a deal. If, you go participate in the rest of the Grand Magic Games, I will teach you very important spells and life lessons and what not, as well as buy you three gate keys. But, if you don't go, I will stop teaching you Light Goddess Magic..." I say firmly. _

"_You really aren't giving me any choice here Mavis..." she grumbles. _

"_Lucy, please" I say. _

"_Fine"_

"I'm not staying..." Lucy says finally. "I made a deal with Mavis and I intend to keep it..."

"Lucy Heartfilia, to the arena..." the announcer says again. Sighing, Lucy walks up to the stone wall and jumps over it.

"Lucy!" Sting exclaims hugging her fiercely.

**Sting's POV**

She's here! I can't believe it! She came back!

Wait, she's a fairy... I don't care! I actually missed her so much.

"Sting... I... can't breathe" she manages to get out.

"Oh, sorry..." I chuckle nervously.

Letting go, I stand back. I notice she has longer hair now, as well as different coloured eyes... cool.

"Uh, can we start the fight now?" the announcer says.

Nodding out heads, we step away form each other.

"On the count of three! Three!" the announcer says.

Beginning to circle each other, I light my fists with light.

"I'm not going to lose Lucy..." I say to her.

"Same here..." she says.

Charging towards her with my fist held high, I aim for her face. Only to be stopped by her hand. Throwing me off to the side, I crash into one of the walls.

How'd she get this powerful?!

Standing back up again, I charge towards her.

"White Dragon's: Punch!" I chant as I aim for her face again. Lucy, not moving, catches my fist again, lighting her own hand in a red light.

The wind picks up around her, and as her body starts to glow, I can see her starting to change.

"Take-Over: Hell's Angel's" she says.

Once the wind dies down, I notice she's wearing a tight black dress that ends at her thighs and has rips in it, on her hands are leather gloves that has the fingers cut out, knee high white lace up boots, and white feathery wings appear on her back. Lucy's hair, changing from blonde, is now black on the left, and white on the right, and her eyes, which were multiple colours, are now a dark purple.

"Whoa" I breath out. Lucy, charging towards me, punches me in the face, sending me flying back to the wall, and making my world go black.

**Lucy's POV**

Oh, I over did it...

Changing back into my normal clothes, I walk over to Sting and pick him up. Taking him back to Sabertooth, I get an approval from Rogue and stares from everyone else.

No one was clapping, no one was cheering, it was complete silence.

Rogue, coming up and hugging me, takes Sting from my arms. Giving Lector a high-five, I walk back over to Fairy Tail, only to be met with looks of shock and surprise.

I knew it...

Sighing, I walk away from everyone, despite the calls of Mavis, away from the arena, and back to the mansion.

This was a bad idea.

**Natsu's POV**

"You all saw that... right?" I ask still in disbelief.

Everyone nodding their heads slowly, we look at each other, and then over to the Sabertooth guild.

I just watch Lucy beat up Sting. I just watched... Lucy... beat up Sting. Lucy beat up Sting... Lucy...

Then, after everyone recover from shock, cheering and clapping echos throughout the stadium.

"Wow, what an impressive display! Ten point to Fairy Tail!" the announcer says.

Turning around, I notice Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, Mira, and Gildarts are gone. Where'd they all go?

Turning to Gramps and Mavis, I ask "Where'd they go?"

"Probably to convince Lucy to stay... although, I don't think they'll be able to change her mind... not after what just happened. You know, she came back to help you guys, and all you could do was stare at her like she was a freak. I'm ashamed of Fairy Tail..." Mavis says disappearing.

Lucy came back... for us?

Dammit!

Running out of the arena, I follow Lucy's scent.

_I am so, so, so, sorry Lucy..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Laxus' POV**

Shit, Blondie come on... don't run away again, we just got you back.

Running forward with Freed, Bixlow, Ever, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, Mira, and Gildarts trailing behind me, we search all over the city for Lucy.

"Hey, you guys are out here too?" Hibiki asks as the Trimens round the corner.

Looking around, I notice that Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Sherry, and Jura have been looking for Lucy too.

"Did you find Lucy?" Jura asks as he walks up to us.

"No, did you?" Mira asks.

"No" Sting says glumly.

"You can't track her with your nose or something?" Sherry asks.

"No, she's completely wiped off the face of the earth, she has no scent anywhere..." Sting says and Rogue nods his head.

"We just got her back, we can't lose her again!" Hibiki yells.

"Come on, we have to keep looking" I say walking away from everyone.

"Laxus is right, come on, let's split up" Jura says.

Entering the town alone, I walk around the shops.

"Hello Laxus" a voice says beside me.

Screaming, I turn to face whoever called out to me.

"You and that Sting boy both scream like girls" Mavis laughs walking along beside me.

"Oh, it's you... what do you want?" I ask looking around me, hoping for a familiar blonde head.

"She's not here..." Mavis says.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning the corner of a street.

"I mean, Lucy's not here..." Mavis clarifies walking over to a stone wall looking over the ocean.

Standing beside her, I look out over the ocean. "Where is she then?" I grumble.

Sighing, Mavis sits up on the stone wall and starts kicking her legs.

"She doesn't want to come back..." Mavis says.

"You've talked to her?" I ask surprised.

"I have" she says simply.

"And she doesn't want to come back?" I ask sadly.

"No"

"Then why'd she come back?" I ask turning around so my back is resting on the stone wall and crossing my arms.

"I made her come back" Mavis says jumping off the wall.

"You... made her come back?" I ask curiously.

"I told her that she should come back and help you if she wanted to. She made that decision on her own, but everyone looked at her like she was a freak, and made her re-think her decision. I went to go talk to her, and she was heading back home, she said she was leaving for good" Mavis says sadly.

"For... good?" I echo. "I have to go find her. There is no way in hell we're loosing her again"

Running off and leaving Mavis there by herself, I notice a familiar pink haired boy follow a blonde haired girl. Son of a bitch...

"Natsu" I growl running faster after him.

**Natsu's POV**

As soon as I left the arena, I ran into a girl on the streets. She had long blonde hair, and a sad look on her face. I could smell tears as they streamed down her face, and as she walked with he arms crossed, I could hear sobs escape her mouth.

Then I knocked into her and caused her to fall to the floor, with me over top of her, my legs on either side of hers, and my arms on either side of her head. Looking into her shocked eyes, they seemed somewhat familiar.

"Lucy" I breathe out.

"Get off of me, Natsu..." she says trying to push me off her.

"No" I whisper my eyes flashing to her lips.

"Natsu, get off me now" Lucy says trying to push me off again.

Inching my head down to hers, I connect our lips. I can feel Lucy tense up under me, but then she starts punching my chest.

Grabbing her hands, I pin them to the sides of her head, making her try to get out of my grip more forcefully, only making me push my lips more onto hers. Behind my closed eyes, a bight light forces them open.

I can see Lucy's face scrunch up as a bright light glows on her lips. The light, glowing more and more sends me off of Lucy and back a couple of feet. Rolling to a stop, I watch as Lucy gets up and starts to run away.

What did I just do...? Shit. "Lucy!" I call out getting to my feet and running after her.

I can see her turn her head to look behind her, but she keeps running. Damn, when did she get this fast?

Growling, I push myself to go faster, but as I reach out my hand to grab hers, a force knocks me to the side. Rolling around, I notice a flash of blonde hair and a fur coat. Laxus...?

Pinning me to the ground, Laxus punches me in the face. "What did I tell you about being around Lucy?!" he yells at me.

"I can't help it" I grumble out.

"Well, stop it!" Laxus punches me again. "I don't want to see you near her again. I don't want you to be near her, touch her, or be anywhere where you can smell her scent do you hear me?"

"That doesn't make any sense..." I grumble out.

"Shut up" Laxus sneers punching me in the face again.

"I can't make any promises" I tell him.

"Why not" Laxus growls.

"I already kissed her" I tell him smugly.

"You... what?" a voice from beside us says.

Both turning our heads, I see Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Jellal, Lyon, Gildarts, Sherry, and Jura stand there with hatred plastered across their faces.

"You did _what _to Lucy?!" Sting sneers at me.

"I... kissed... Lucy" I say smugly.

"You bastard!" Sting says running forward only to be stopped by Hibiki and Rogue.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sting shouts struggling against Hibiki and Rogue.

Laxus just gets off after punching me a couple times in the face.

Standing up, I begin to walk away, only to run into Sherry with an evil look on her face. Slapping me, I stumble to the side a little bit. My face is going to look just awesome in the morning...

Sting, breaking free from Hibiki and Rogue, tackles me to the ground again. "Don't ever touch Lucy again!" Sting screams punching me.

"I can't help it if I lover her!" I shout lighting my fists on fire.

"Shut up!" Sting yells making his fights light up.

"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" I shout punching him off me.

"White Dragon's: Roar!" Sting shouts as he flies through the air.

"Fire Dragon's: Roar!" I shout just as Sting's roar reaches me. Both roars battling with each other disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Holy Ray!" Sting chants as he lands on the ground.

Dodging Sting's rays, I go into Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's: Brilliant Flame!" I shout making a giant ball of lightning and fire shoot out of my hands.

"That's enough!" a female voice roars beside us.

That could only mean one thing...

Sting and I trying to run away, are only to be stopped by Erza grabbing the back of our collars.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She exclaims.

"This idiot kissed Lucy!" Sting roars bumping his head with mine and crossing his arms.

"What's it to you? I love her!" I shout bumping my head more forcefully onto his.

"You asshole!" Sting shouts trying to tackle me again, but to be held back by Erza.

"Look, I understand that he shouldn't do that, but we have more important things to deal with... Like actually finding Lucy..." Erza says sighing.

"I doubt it..." a small girl says walking up to us. Mavis...

"What do you mean First Master?" Erza questions.

"I doubt you'll find Lucy. She already left. You lost your chance. I'm sorry" Mavis says walking up to us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, I convinced Lucy to come back to help you, to at least explain what was going on, or just say hi, and prove she's okay. And now, you treated her like she was a freak just because she obtained some new magic. I am ashamed of you. So, I doubt you'll be seeing her anymore. I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck with the rest of the Grand Magic Games" Mavis says disappearing.

I just sink to my knees, Erza still having a death grip on my collar.

_Why do I ruin everything?_

* * *

**So, this was one of the more... dramatic(?) chapters I guess you could say. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**We'll get to more funny and interesting stuff maybe after one more chapter, I don't know I haven't decided yet...**

**Until Next Time you guys!**

**- allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. I want to thank all of you for supporting me while I write this. All of your comments keep me going. I swear I like cried when I read your comments. **

**I love you all so much! **

**I hope you continue to enjoy this as I write it. **

**Alright, enough sappy stuff...**

**Until Next Time you guys!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu... who does he think he is?! He can't just go an kiss me like that! Certainly not after what he did!

Walking back to the mansion, and entering on of the many hallways, I feel like I have to punch something. And then, I spot older Natsu. He'll have to do.

Stalking up to him as he talks to sting and Jellal, I punch him right across the face with so much force that I make him knock through the wall. "I hate you!" I shout at him.

Gaining curious looks from everybody, but a confused one for Natsu as he pulls himself out of the rubble, I walk away.

Huh, no wonder everyone fights at the guild. I feel better already...

But still, I can't get over how he just up and kissed me! Ugh, I need to punch something again.

"Whoa there Lucy, looks like you want to stab someone" Laxus says stopping me in the hallway. "What's up?" he asks.

Sighing, I put a hand to my forehead and look to the ground. "Natsu kissed me" I mumble.

"He... WHAT?! That bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Laxus shouts walking off to find Natsu.

_Is he talking about Older Natsu? Probably..._

Running to catch up with him, I yank on one of his hands with so much force, that it pulls both of us to the ground, Laxus on top of me. "Ow" I groan.

"Sorry" he mumbles getting off me and sitting cross legged on the floor"Now, give me a good reason as to why I can't go punch him in the face" Laxus says staring me down.

"It's not that Natsu..." I say sitting up.

"Oh, so, it's your Natsu? What's the problem then? I thought you said you liked him" Laxus asks confused.

"I used to like him... you know, before everything happened. He just basically tackled me on the street and kissed me" I explain.

"And this is a big deal... because?" he asks amused.

"That was my fist kiss" I mumble.

"Well, excuse me as I go rip a teenage boy's head off" Laxus says casually as he stands up and walks away.

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal!" I shout running after him.

"It wasn't... until you told me that was your first kiss. Now it's a huge deal" Laxus explains.

"Oh! Laxus, there you are. I was – where are you going?" Juvia questions as she round the corner/

"To go kill Natsu" Laxus says like it's no big deal.

"Oh, that's nice... wait... WHAT?!" Juvia says starting to freak out.

"What did I do?!" Natsu says coming out of nowhere.

"Not you, you idiot. This time's Natsu" Laxus says grabbing his fur coat and walking out the door.

Everyone, including myself, Natsu, Juvia, Grey, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Hibiki, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel, starting to follow Laxus out of the house, are all carrying a black fabric.

"What did I – I mean he... what did he do?" Natsu asks.

"He kissed Lucy" Laxus says walking through town.

"So...?" Hibiki asks.

"That was her first kiss" Laxus explains.

"That bastard!" Everyone choruses.

"So, where are we going now?" Wendy asks.

"We" Laxus says pointing to everyone but me "are going to go kill a pink haired teenage boy. And Lucy, is going back home" Laxus says pushing me towards the mansion.

"I'll go with her, besides, we need to have some girl talk" Levy says dragging me back towards the house.

**Older Laxus' POV**

"That bastard, going and stealing Lucy's first kiss... I'm going to kill him" Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Hibiki, Natsu, and I grumble all the way to Crocus.

"Everyone, put your cloaks on" Erza tells us.

All nodding, we throw our black cloaks on and shield our faces form the people. Walking around for a long time, we finally spot the younger versions of us, minus Levy, getting some food. All of us, zoning in on Natsu, approach their table.

"Natsu Dragneel, please, come with us" Jellal says to him.

Everyone looking up at us, have confusion across all of their faces.

"Why do you need Natsu?" younger Erza asks digging into a strawberry cheesecake. Typical...

"Classified information" our Erza answers.

"Look, we're not going to hand him over, no matter how much we hate him right now" the younger me says.

"We mean him no harm" our Mira says. Lie...

"We just want to talk" Sting says. Lie...

"Reveal yourselves and then we'll think about whether or not to hand him over to you, once we know who you are" young Erza says.

"Bad idea..." Natsu mumbles beside me.

"You want to know who we are? Fine, follow us, we don't wish to make a scene" our Wendy says starting to walk away.

All nodding their heads, the younger us follow us to a large field about a half an hour walk away from the town.

"Show yourselves" young Mira demands.

All sharing a look, we turn back to the younger us. "Nah, I think we're good" our Sting says.

"But, hand over Natsu Dragneel, and we'll think about it" our Wend says.

All watching Natsu sigh, he walks up to us. "Alright, what do you want with me?" he asks.

Jellal, walking towards him, stands in front of him for a long time. But, then punching him across the face, makes him fly off to the side, causing the younger versions of us to go into battle mode.

"You've done it now!" Sting says grabbing Jellal's collar with both hands and shaking him back and forth.

"Sorry! I just had to get it out of my system!" Jellal exclaims as he's still being shook back and forth by Sting.

"What the hell!"younger Natsu says jumping up to face us.

"Well, this should be fun" I say to everyone as I walk over to the younger me.

The younger me, lighting himself up in golden sparks, crouches down to a fighting position. Doing the same, I can hear him grunt. "Careful guys, they may use imitation magic" he shouts out to the others.

"I guess you could say that" I mumble.

"What do -" but he gets cut off as I punch him across the face.

"It's on now" he shouts running towards me.

**Older Wendy's POV**

"I really don't want to fight you..." younger me says.

"I know Wendy" I say to her.

"You know who I am?" she asks confused.

"Let's just say, I'm an old friend..." I reply.

Nodding her head, we both turn to the others battle.

"Wait, how would you know me?" Wendy asks. "I've never met you before."

"Oh, Wendy, I know you better than you know yourself" I answer her.

"How old are you?" she asks sitting on the ground.

"I'm twenty one" I say sitting on the grass beside her.

"Why did you want Natsu?" she asks.

"You have a lot of questions don't you?" I ask laughing a bit. "Well, he hurt one of my good friends" I answer her.

"No, Natsu wouldn't hurt anyone!" she retorts.

"Honey, he did..." I say to her. I remember being her age... Sighing, I remember the old times, where things were so simple. And now, look at what's happened.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just remembering the way things used to be" I answer looking at the others.

"Things can't be that bad" she says beside me.

"No, they're pretty bad" I say.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" I say.

"I have nothing better to do" she says.

Nodding my head, I look up to the sky. "Well, I guess it all started a couple years ago. One of my good friends was about to become the master of my guild. But, the current master sent her and some of us here to go stop an evil force attacking Fiore. We were so close to winning... we could feel it, and none of us wanted to give up. But my friend, she sacrificed her life to save us. She's alive right now, and we've done everything we could to save her. But everyday, she gets worse and worse. And I keep going back to what I could've done. If it were me instead of her. She's always sacrificing herself for us. But, she keeps going, she keeps having a smile on her face. But we were sent away from her, to come here and help train one of our friends to stop another darkness coming to Fiore. And then we heard about Natsu Dragneel, and how he hurt her" I say sighing. "You know, out of all of us, I think her fiance is stronger than us. He doesn't believe that my friend's going to die. He keeps going on with a smile on his face, and reminds us that she did what she wanted and that shes going to pull through. Sometimes I want to believe it, but other times, I know it's just a lie to keep us going, and I guess I'm grateful for that. But right now, the only thing on our minds is getting even" I explain to her.

"Because Natsu hurt one of your friends?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"Which one is he?" Wendy asks.

"What?"

"Which one is her fiance?" she clarifies.

"The one fighting with Jellal" I answer.

"How do you know all of us?" she asks.

"I told you, I'm an old friend..."

"I could help you know, I could help your friend. I have healing magic, it can heal anything" she says.

_Yeah, I already tried that. _I think to myself. "I know you could, but we've already tried. We got a whole bunch of people to help us, and nothing worked. Not even my healing magic" I say looking down at my hands, clenching them.

"How could you just give up like that?!" Wendy shouts getting up.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at her.

"How could you just give up on looking for a cure?! If it were me and my friends, I would stop at nothing to make sure they're okay! I wouldn't be here wasting my time on something so stupid, and actually look for a cure!" Wendy shouts at me.

_She's right... I'm right..._

"Come with me..." I whisper.

"What?" she asks.

"Come with me to save my friend..." I say again.

"Maybe with both our healing magics combined, we can save her!" I exclaim getting up.

"I mean, yeah, we can try..." Wendy says nervously.

"Hey, you idiots! Wendy and I are going to go save her!" I shout to everyone.

"Save who?" Jellal asks as he stops fighting with himself.

"You know who you idiot... not come on Wendy, we have a long journey ahead of us!" I say grabbing her hand and running off.

_Maybe we can actually do this..._

**Jellal's POV**

As both Wendy's leave, I turn back to myself.

"Look, can you tell me why we're fighting?" other me asks.

"Honestly, I don't know" I say sitting on the floor and looking around at the others.

"What did your friend mean about saving her... who's her?" younger me asks sitting down in front of me.

"My fiance" I say sadly.

"Is she okay?" he asks.

"No" I mumble putting my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you go with them then?" he asks.

"She doesn't want me to see her like this..." I mumble looking up at the sky.

"If I were you, I'd go anyways. I mean, if she was my fiance, I would stay by her side always" he says looking at younger Erza and Erza fighting.

"Whoa, you better get off that boat right now" I say to him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"She'll never see you as more than a friend" I say.

"I – I'm not... no, I'm not thinking about her like that" younger me says frantically.

"Sure you're not. Listen buddy, I get it, you grew up with her, and you have this secret undying love for her... but it won't work out" I say.

"How do you know?" he mumbles.

"I just do" I say looking down at my left hand. Fiddling with the ring, my mind drifts to Lucy.

Smiling a little, I turn back to myself. "I'm not telling you who to love, I'm just saying that if you want her, then it'll be a lot of work" I say.

"Yeah, well, there's no changing my mind" he says softly.

Laughing, I look at him. "Love's a funny thing" I say.

"How so?" he asks curious.

"Well, I used to think I loved someone very, very much. Until I met my fiance. She's something else... I used to be on a little independent team that took down dark guilds, and I went to one of them one day, and she was there by herself, defeating them all. It was quite a site. This teenage girl using her magic to defeat them all. It would've took three of us to defeat them all, and there she was, defeating them by herself. We became friends after that, and I found myself hanging around her guild more and more, waiting for her to come back from jobs. When she was around me, I could just lighten, you know? Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Her smile would brighten up a room, and she never lost it, no matter the situation. She was rarely serious, and I found myself joining her guild. Then I don't know, I just dropped everything and asked her to marry me, I had no ring, no plan, nothing. She turned me down, it was quite funny. But I never gave up, I would ask her every day at the most random times. Until one day she said yes. It was three days before our wedding. She was about to become the master of her guild, and she was really nervous about that and the wedding, but then something happened. All of us here were shipped off to fight this darkness coming to destroy Fiore. She basically sacrificed her life for us. She gets worse and worse everyday, but I know she'll get better, she's a fighter... and she promised..." I say to him.

"Wow..." he says.

Laughing a bit, I let a tear escape. "I try to be strong, for everyone, for her especially... but it's just so hard. I miss her like hell. And to see only glimpses of her this way breaks my heart. I would be with her, if I wasn't sent here by the King. I – I would go..." I mumble.

"That's tough... but honestly, you're being really stupid right now. Like I said, if it were me, I would go not matter what anybody said" he says.

"I know, but I can't really go back..." I mumble.

"Why not?"

"Long story" I say standing up and offering him a hand.

**Older Mira's POV**

"Why are we fighting?" younger me asks.

"I don't know... I'm defending my friend I guess..." I say stopping mid attack.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, Natsu kind of hurt her, and we're getting revenge" I explain.

"That's kind of silly, don't you think? I mean, why bother? I get it, he hurt her, but why not just sit down and talk?" young me says changing from her Satan Soul to her normal pink dress.

"Honestly, I don't know..." I mumble looking up at the sky.

"What did he do exactly?" Mira asks.

"It's kind of stupid... and besides, I think we're all just here to blow off steam" I answer.

"Blow off steam? Did something happen?" she asks softly.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"Tell me... people say I give good advice" she says sitting down in the grass.

"I know" I say to her as I sit down in front of her. Fixing my cloak, I notice everyone still has theirs on.

"You do?" she asks curious tilting her head.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend" I say giggling a bit.

"Alright, so explain" she says motioning for me to tell the story.

"Well... I belong to a guild; a really rowdy and extremely fun one. My friend was just about to get married to the man talking to Jellal, and was just about to become our new master. But then the current master sent her and most of us here to go stop this oncoming darkness. But, being the person she is, she sacrificed herself so we could live. And now, she gets worse by the hour. She keeps on smiling though, and I admire her for it. But, we can tell she's in so much pain. She's scaring all of us, especially him. We keep trying to be strong, but it's just so hard, you know?" I say.

"Question: why are you here then? Why not be by her side?" young me asks.

"We would be, but the King sent us off to help train a close friend to stop a darkness coming here..." I say.

"So, there's more than one darkness?" Mira asks.

"I guess you could say that" I say softly.

"Well, first of all, your guild sounds a lot like mine. And if your friend belongs to a guild like that, then she's pretty tough. Have some faith in her. I just know she'll pull through. Take a lesson from her, and keep on smiling. Just talking to her with a smile on your face, will give her the strength to go on" she explains.

Nodding my head, I look at the others, who seemed to have also sat down and talked things out. Well, except for my Natsu, Sting, Erza, Laxus, and the younger versions of themselves. Typical...

Laughing a little, I turn back to Mira. "Come on, I have to show you something" I say getting up and putting out my hand to her.

Grabbing my hand, I pull her up and we walk a little ways away from everyone, into the forest a little ways away from everyone. Convenient...

"What did you want to show me?" she asks as we still walk away from everyone.

"I'm going to tell you something... and you might not believe me. But when I show you who I am, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I ask her.

"I promise" she says.

"I'm you" I say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Mira's POV**

"I'm you" the person in front of me says.

"What?" I breathe out.

"Mira, I'm you from the future" she says calmly.

"No, that's crazy!" I exclaim.

Pulling down her hood, I notice a familiar face... my face. Only slightly older.

"No you're not!" I exclaim.

"Do you want me to prove it?" the imposter says softly.

Nodding my head, she sighs. "My name is Mirajane Strauss. My brother's name is Elfman, and my sister's name is Lisanna, both are younger than me. I use Take-Over magic, along with my two siblings. I thought Lisanna was dead, until she came back from Edolas. I used to work as the barmaid in Fairy Tail, until I started travelling around with Lucy. I am a matchmaker and people tell me I give great advice. I got Juvia and Grey together, they have a ten year old son named Skylar... he's adorable. Lucy and Jellal were going to get married, and she was about to become the master of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Hibiki all still love her" she explains.

"You are me..." I breathe out.

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone... okay?"

Nodding my head, I smile softly at her. "How's the future?"

"Horrible... everything was destroyed and lots of people were killed. Lucy's horrible, we're all freaked out. A lot of people are trying to rebuild their lives. We were all transported here by the King to help out an old friend stop the darkness that will make your future ours, and we don't want that for you" Mira says.

"Is the person your training Lucy?" I ask hopeful.

I can see some hesitation flash across her face, but then sadness. "No. We don't know where your Lucy is. We're training someone else. We did look for her though, a little bit before we came to find Natsu. There was no sign of her though..." she says sadly her voice cracking at the end.

_Lucy's gone then..._ Letting some tears fall down my face, I look at the older me. "I promise not to tell anyone. You have my word" I say as my lips tremble and my voice cracks.

"Thanks Mira" older me says pulling me in for a hug. "You'll find her" she whispers to me.

Nodding my head, I pull away from her, watching as she pulls her head up. "Let's go back" she says softly.

**Older Erza's POV**

"Why do you want Natsu?" younger me asks a little breathless.

"I honestly don't know..." I say looking over to Laxus. "I guess it's just to get even for a friend" I explain.

I can hear younger me groan. "What did he do now?" she sighs.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, I guess -" I start but get cut off by a hand on my shoulder.

"We should go..." Mira says behind me.

Looking at everyone and how they're talking to each other instead of fighting, I nod my head. But, then looking over to our Laxus, Natsu, Sting and their younger versions, I groan.

"Go stop him" I say to Mira motioning to Laxus. "I got these two..." I say walking over to Natsu and Sting, younger me following close behind.

"Alright, that's enough..." I say walking up the older Natsu and Sting.

"No way!" Natsu and Sting yell at the same time.

"Are you defying me?" I question evilly.

"N-no m-ma'am... we're c-coming!" they stutter.

Young Natsu and Sting share a look and gulp, ready to run away, only to run into the younger me.

Nodding my head at her, I start to address everyone. "We're sorry that we wasted your time. We'll be taking our leave now. Good luck at the Games."

All of us start to walk away, only to be stopped by yelling.

"Hey, you never told us who you were!" young Natsu yells.

"Let's just say we're old friends!" we all call back, and the disappear into the night.

**Natsu's POV**

Old friends? What do they mean? Did we meet them before?

"Hey Flame Brain, we're heading back!" Grey yells out to me.

Nodding my head, I follow behind everyone.

"Whoa, not even gonna fight back?" Grey asks.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me with shock on all of their faces.

"What?" I ask.

The next thing I know, I being pinned to the floor by Grey, Sting, and Rogue, and Erza above me, with a sword to my throat.

"Where's Natsu?" she asks me.

"I'm right here" I say.

"What did you do with Natsu?" she demands as she brings the sword closer to my throat.

"What are you talking about?! It's me!" I shout at her.

"How do we know?" Grey says as he pins down my left arm.

"Ice Princess get off me right now" I growl.

"How do we know?" he repeats again.

"Ask me anything" I sigh.

"What's your Exceeds name?" Sting asks.

"Happy" I answer.

"Who do you always want to fight?" Erza asks.

"Gildarts... or anybody really" I say.

"Where did you meet Lucy?" Grey asks.

"At Hargeon Port. I was looking for Igneel and I ran into her. There was also some guy there pretending to be a part of Fairy Tail, but I kicked his ass" I answer.

"What's your Dragon Slaying magic?" Rogue asks.

"Fire" I answer.

"What do you call the master?" Erza asks.

"Gramps. Can you get off me now?" I ask irritated.

"Yup, it's him" Grey says getting up off the ground.

"Sorry about that Natsu" Erza says helping me up off the ground.

Nodding my head, I walk ahead of everyone and walk straight to the hotel.

I just want to go home.

* * *

"Welcome to the last day of the Grand Magic Games! Currently in first place is Fairy Tail Team A, followed by their B Team. In third place is Sabertooth, followed by Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel! Today, we're going to do something a little different!" the announcer says.

"Can the following members come down to the arena. Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Blue Pegasus' Trimens!"

All sharing a look, we head down to the arena.

"Now, before you start to think anything, you won't be fighting each other..." the little pumpkin man says to us.

"Then why are we here?" Sting asks.

"To play a game!" he says jumping up and down.

"What game...?" Lyon asks curiously.

With a snap of his fingers, a large tower appears form the ground, and a speck of blonde can be seen at the top. "Mavis, I hate you so much right now!" The person at the top screams.

That voice... "Lucy" we all say at the same time.

"Sorry Lucy!" Mavis screams from the Fairy Tail box.

"Alright, so for this game, you all have to take turns trying to reach Ms. Heartfilia and set her free. You all have a time limit of three minutes. You will draw straws to determine who will go first" he says.

All reaching to grab a straw, we each pull one out.

"Alright, so first up is Grey, then Rogue, then Sherry, then Lyon, then Eve, then Ren, then Hibiki, then Mystogan, then Laxus, then Sting, and finally Natsu" he announces.

"You know, I can just get out of here by myself!" Lucy shouts from the top of the very high tower.

"I doubt it!" the pumpkin man yells up to Lucy.

"Oh come on!" Lucy shouts from the top of the tower. Now seeing two figures behind her, I tense up.

"I can just beat them up, you know that right?" Lucy asks down.

"Just stop arguing with me and participate in the game Lucy!" the pumpkin man yells.

"I don't even want to be here!" Lucy shouts back.

"Stop arguing with me!" he yells back.

"No way! I'm leaving!"

"Lucy..." he says warningly. "I will send Natsu up first if you don't co-operate"

There's a long silence on Lucy's end. "Fine" I hear her shout back.

"Does she really hate me that much?" I mumble.

"I don't think she hates you... I just think she's mad at you right now" Jellal says to me.

"Right" I mumble.

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe Mavis right now!

Turning to the two people behind me, I'm surprised to see Cobra and Midnight from the Oracion Seis.

"So, uh, how are you guys?" I ask leaning on the wall of the tower.

"Uh, we're good..." Cobra says.

"How long have you guys been out of prison?" I ask.

"Technically we're not out. We're just here to participate" Midnight explains.

"Right" I mumble turning back to the people at the bottom of the tower.

"You're not afraid of us?" Cobra asks surprised.

"Well, no. Honestly, you can't really do much to hurt me, and besides, you were just misguided" I explain.

They're silent for a long time, until they both come and stand on either side of me. "So, what's this about you not wanting to be here?" Midnight asks.

"I kind of left Fairy Tail. I got sick and tired of just being called weak and treated like I was worthless" I explain.

"I thought Fairy Tail was all about sticking together" Cobra says confused.

"Yeah, they were... until a girl named Lisanna came back. I mean, I love her, she's really sweet, and super nice, but as soon as she came back, all of them said I was a replacement for her, and I was weak and I should leave Fairy Tail because I was an embarrassment. So I did, and now I'm training..." I explain watching as every tries to get up to me.

"We're... sorry?" Midnight offers.

Laughing, I shake my head. "Why are you sorry, besides, it's no big deal. I'm happy with the way things are turning out... except right now..." I mumble the last part.

"And why's that?" Cobra asks.

"Well, I was minding my own business when Mavis, Fairy Tail's First Master came running up to me yelling emergency. She tricked me into following her, and the next thing I know, I'm up here with you guys" I explain.

"Why didn't you want to come back?" they both ask.

"Well, I'm trying to avoid everyone after what happened yesterday" I explain.

"What happened yesterday?" Cobra asks.

"Well, Natsu basically tackled me in the streets and kissed me" I say.

"Okay... so...?" Midnight says confused.

"That was my first kiss" I mumble.

They both burst out laughing. Groaning, I both pick them up by the collars and throw them over the tower's wall. Watching as they fall, they both land on each other with a thud. Now my turn to laugh, I fall on the ground.

"Lucy!" they both call up angry.

Laughing harder, I continue to watch as everyone tries to get up to me. Now Sting's turn, I watch as he makes it halfway up the tower without fail. "Blondie, if I make it up there before Natsu, how much will you love me?" he asks amused.

"A lot... now get up here, I want to go home!" I shout down to him.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on" he says.

Sting, coming up and over the tower's wall pulls me in for a hug. "Don't leave again... please..." he mumbles into my hair.

"And Sting makes it with a total of two minutes thirty seconds. If Natsu can make it up in less time, Fairy Tail will be that much closer to winning the GMG's!" the announcer says.

Growling, Sting holds on to me tighter. Sighing, I hug him back. "I have to leave Sting... I have a lot of work to do" I say.

"I'm not letting you go..." he sighs.

"Sting -" I start.

"Let her go, Sting" Natsu growls from beside us.

"Incredible! Natsu makes it to the top in one minute three seconds!" the announcer says.

"No way" sting grumbles holding onto me tighter.

"Get away from her" Natsu growls as he gets into a fighting position.

"Like I'll let her be around you!" Sting retorts.

Pulling away from Sting, I walk over to the edge of the tower.

"I'm going home. Bye" I mumble climbing up on the edge of the tower.

"Lucy, wait, please..." Sting and Natsu plead.

Looking back at them, I shake my head. "Bye guys" I say jumping off the tower's wall.

Landing on the ground in a crouching position, I stand up and walk past everyone.

"Lucy" Laxus mumbles reaching out for my hand.

Avoiding everyone all together, I escape the arena and head back home.

"Lucy, wait, please!" voice shout behind me.

Turning around slowly, I see Sting, Rogue, the Trimens, Laxus, Jellal, Gildarts, Lyon, Sherry, and Jura come up behind me.

"Please, we can't loose you! This is killing us! Come back home, we need you!" Sting yells as tears stream down his face.

"Are you crying?" I ask laughing.

"No!" Sting shouts rubbing his eyes.

"Please, Lucy... I know it's hard, but we'll help you" Lyon says to me.

"As much I would love to stay... I can't... I – I have to leave. You wouldn't understand" I say sadly to them.

"Then help us understand!" Laxus yells at me.

"I – I can't..." I mumble turning around.

"Lucy..." they all say sadly.

"We'll see each other again, I promise. And I always keep my promises" I say walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lucy's POV**

_Why do they always have to make a big deal out of everything? _I think to myself as I enter through the front door.

"How'd it go?" Juvia asks as she walks past me.

"Well, I said I wouldn't go back, and then Mavis tricked me, people fought over me, they were about to make me cry, and I hurt them by leaving again, it went wonderful" I grumble walking up to my room.

"Oh, Lucy, wait... I have to talk to you" Juvia says suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"You should know that we're all proud of you. You're doing exceptionally well... and when this is all over. Well, I hope you know what to do" Juvia says patting me on my shoulder as she walks away again.

Confused, I open my door and enter my room. _I'm not even sure what I should do five minutes from now... How should I know what to do when this is all over?_

**Older Wendy's POV**

"Where are we exactly?" young me asks as she looks around at all the leftover rubble that people still haven't cleaned up.

"My home" I answer sadly.

"Why do you wear a cloak?" she asks after a while as she continues to keep in step with me.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I answer her.

"Well, I stepped through a magic portal, and entered into a place that looks exactly like Magnolia, only completely destroyed, you know a lot about me even though I'm pretty sure I've never met you before, you say you have healing magic when it's a lost magic, and you keep mumbling the directions to get to Fairy Tail. So, whatever you tell me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to believe it" Wendy explains.

"Good point" I answer pulling off my cloak, revealing my long blue hair.

Turning to face little Wendy, I give her a full out grin. "I'm you!" I exclaim.

"You're right... I don't believe you" she mumbles.

Laughing, I lead her to Fairy Tail, where I see all the members rebuilding and treating the injured.

"Wendy, you're back! And there's a little version of you" Skylar says running up to me.

"Not for long, is she okay?" I ask him.

"She's not too good... Master's with her right now" he answers.

"Thanks Sky, we'll be seeing you soon" I say patting his head and walking to the infirmary.

Wendy trailing behind me, stops as she comes to the infirmary door. "Who's in there?" she asks softly.

Opening the door slowly, I knock softly.

"Wendy?" a croaky voice asks.

"Hey Luce, how you holding up?" I ask walking into the room.

"I've been better..." she answers.

"I'll let you two..." master starts but as soon as he sees the younger me, his eyes widen. "I'll let you three be by yourself for a while" he says jumping off his chair and walking out of the room, patting Wendy on the hand.

"Three? Who else is here Wendy?" Lucy asks nervously.

"Me" I answer stepping aside a little bit to show Lucy the little me.

"Wendy?" Lucy asks confused.

"Lucy..." Wendy breathes out.

Rushing over to her side, Wendy starts freaking out. "What's going on? Lucy, what happened? Why are you here and not back at home?" Wendy asks.

"Oh, Wendy, I'm not the Lucy you know honey..." Lucy says placing a shaky hand on her hair.

"W – what?" Wendy asks.

"I'm this time's Lucy" Lucy explains.

"So, I'm in the future?" Wendy asks.

"Yes... and I want to know what you're doing here" Lucy says looking at me.

Chuckling, I rub the back of my neck. "Wendy thought that if we both work together, we could heal you" I answer.

"I don't want you wasting your time on me..." Lucy says disapprovingly.

"I could help you Lucy, I really don't mind..." Wendy says.

"No, I want you both to go back... now" Lucy says her voice fading a little.

"Lucy -" I start.

"As the master of Fairy Tail, I'm telling you to go back!" Lucy booms sitting up, only to go into a coughing fit.

"Master or not, I'm not leaving" I retort.

"Wendy, as your friend, I know what this will do to you. Please, don't waste your time on me. I'm a lost cause..." Lucy says sadly.

"Don't you dare!" Wendy yells.

"Wendy -" I start.

"No, Lucy, don't you dare say that! I don't care if you think your a lost cause! I won't believe that! So, you can't stop me form helping you!" Wendy shouts putting her hands on Lucy's arm. Making them glow a soft blue colour, I walk over to Lucy's other side, and place my hands on her other arm, doing the same.

"Please, both of you, stop" Lucy says her voice fading more as she lets her eyes close.

"Not a chance" Wendy and I say.

We both put all of our magic into healing Lucy, making the room shine a bright blue, blinding both of us.

After a while, we both run out of magic power. Panting heavily, we both look at Lucy.

"Lucy?" I whisper.

No answer.

My eyes widen as I reach my fingers to her neck. No pulse. No...

"Lucy!" I shout shaking her a little. "No!" I scream. "You can't leave me! Not like this! Our life wasn't supposed to turn out this way! You promised! You promised you would be there for me! You promised you would take care of me! Lucy, pull yourself together!" I scream at her.

Shaking her more, I let the tears fall. "Lucy!" I scream.

Sinking to my knees I place my hands on both side of my head and my breathing increases. "I failed you..." I whisper as the tears fall more and more.

"I – I am so sorry... I couldn't help..." the younger me whimpers.

"No, it – it's not your fault... I mean, we tried right?" I say trying to calm down.

Wendy runs into my arms and begins to sob. I open my mouth to talk, but get cut off by coughing. "I had the worst dream... you were yelling at me Wendy" a voice mumbles.

Turning my head to Lucy, I can see her sit up. "Oh my God, we thought you died!" I shout running over to her side.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me yet" Lucy says smiling.

"But... you didn't have a pulse" the younger me mumbles.

"Oh, I didn't? Weird..." Lucy says laughing nervously.

"Lucy" I say warningly.

"It happens sometimes, okay! I have no control over it!" Lucy says throwing her arms up in the air.

"But, how do you feel?" I ask cautiously.

"Better" Lucy says giving us a thumbs up. "Wow, I don't know how you did it, but you did! I'm so proud of you!" Lucy says to us softly.

"Thanks Lucy, now come on! We have to go back!" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the infirmary's bed.

"Whoa, not so fast Wendy. I'm needed here, and you're doing just fine on your own" Lucy says pulling me in for a hug.

"But -" I start.

"No, now come on, you have to get Wendy back... they'll all be looking for her" Lucy says smiling and crouching down to Wendy's eye level.

"Be a strong girl for me, okay? And whatever you do... know I'm always watching" Lucy says winking at Wendy.

Wendy, showing a confused look, looks over to me for an explanation. Just shrugging it off, I take her hand and say goodbye to Lucy one more time.

Walking out of the infirmary, I'm stopped by master.

"Ah, Wendy, do you have a minute?" he asks.

"Uh, sure, give me a second Wendy" I say shooing her off.

Turning to the master, he gives me a sad smile. "He misses you..." he says teasingly.

"I know" I sigh sadly.

"Go talk to him" he says shoving me.

"No, I – I have to get back... Lucy needs more training and..." I start, but stop when the master gives me a look of 'come on, seriously'.

Sighing, I shake my head. "Where is he?" I mumble.

"Where he always is" he says giving me a warm smile. "You know Wendy, you've changed a lot since you were younger" the master says smiling.

Giving him a look of confusion, I ask "How so?"

"I don't know yet, but I can tell you've changed. Now, go on..." he says pushing me towards younger me.

"Wendy!" I call out walking towards her.

Turning to face me, I give her a bright smile. "We've got a quick stop to make before getting you home" I say to her.

"Okay" she says shyly as she follows me out of the guild. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"Oh, you know, to see an old friend" I mumble, knowing Wendy can hear me.

As we continue to walk, we near Magnolia's famous Cherry Blossom Trees, to see a figure standing under them, looking up.

"Who is that?" Wendy asks.

"A... friend" I smile softly. "Oi, Romeo! Get over here!" I shout to him.

"R-Romeo?" Wendy stutters, her cheeks getting red.

Watching as he turns around, I can see his face go from confused, to shocked, to relieved, and finally back to confused. "Wendy?" he asks curiously.

"God, I go back in time for like a week, and all I get is my name?!" I exclaim.

"Wendy!" Romeo cheers as he rushes towards me, and enveloping me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you! Where are the others? Did you save the world?" he questions frantically as he twirls me around.

"Whoa, Romeo, calm down. I just wanted to say hi before we go back" I explain.

Suddenly, Romeo stops twirling me around and he places me on the ground. "Go... back?" he asks softly, sounding somewhat hurt.

"We have to finish what we started Romeo, and besides, I have to take little me back" I explain gesturing to Wendy.

"She's so cute!" Romeo exclaims picking her up and twirling her around. "We can't keep her?" he asks sadly.

"What?! No, I have to take her back!" I say trying to pry her from his grip.

"But Wendy, she's so cute!" he whines.

"She's me!" I grunt out continuing to pull on poor little Wendy.

"U-uh, Romeo... can you put me down now?" little Wendy asks softly.

"Aw! She's so shy! I want to keep her!" Romeo decides tightening his hold on poor little me. I swear... he takes too much after Natsu.

"Romeo! Release!" I command him.

"A-aye!" he stutters out putting Wendy carefully on the ground. "So... you have to leave again?" he asks sadly.

"Yeah" I mumble fixing my black cloak. "Well... I'll see you around Romeo, we'll be home soon" I say smiling as I pull the cloak hood over my head and take Wendy's hand.

Turning around and walking away, I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful" the holder of the hand says from behind me.

Turning around, I watch as the wind blows Romeo's messy dark hair around, and his onyx eyes pierce into my brown ones. Romeo, being much taller than me, pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on my head. "I love you" I hear him mumble.

"Romeo..." I mumble hugging him back.

"You come back safe to me, you understand?" he says hugging me tighter.

"I will... I promise"

Escaping his hold and smiling softly at him from under my cloak's hood, I take little me's hand, and walk away.

"So, I'm glad I could help save Lucy" Wendy says to me smiling.

"I'm glad too... I don't know what we would do without her. She's what holds us together, and no matter what, we always want to have her around. It was hard to leave her behind, but now, we know she's okay, and we can all breathe a little easier" I say to her smiling.

"I wanted to ask... If you don't mind, but what did you mean earlier by Lucy promising your life not to turn out this way. What did you mean?" she asks shyly.

"That, is another story for another day" I explain.

Leading her back into the forest from where we first came, we reach the Travelling Tree. This tree, having the power to send someone anywhere they want, was created by the Magic Council, to make an easy escape if something happened.

"Crocus: X793" I chant raising my hand up to the tree.

With a flashing golden light, we arrive in the middle of Crocus, right in front of my old team, from long, long, ago.

"Wendy!" Younger Erza says relieved. "We were worried sick, where were you? Who's this?" she questions frantically.

"This is uh, my friend?" little me says cautiously.

"Your friend..." Natsu says slowly.

"My friend" Wendy repeats.

Crouching down to her eyes level, I pull her into a hug, one arm around her waist, and my hand resting on her head. Wendy, wrapping her arms around my neck sighs happily. "Be strong, stay safe, and whatever you do, follow your heart and do what's right" I say to her.

Nodding her head, we pull apart. Turning to younger me's team, I stare them down, even though they can't see my face. "Watch over her... and if you don't you'll be facing my wrath" I say walking away.

"Wait! You smell like someone I know, who are you?" younger Natsu calls out to me.

"An old friend" I reply as I continue to walk away.

Walking back to the mansion, I'm met up with Rogue at the front gates. "Where were you?" he questions.

"I'll explain in a bit" I say walking past him and pulling my hood off.

"Wendy Marvell! Where on Earth were you?! We were worried sick!" Erza screams at me. Wow, this is like deja vu.

"Whoa, Erza calm down... I have to talk to you guys" I explain.

"Alright, talk" Rogue states.

"No, with all of you, come on" I say walking to the meeting room, but stopping in the middle of the house. "Will all members from the future please meet in the meeting room?! Sorry Lucy, we'll explain later!" I scream.

"It's okay Wendy, I was stepping out anyways" Lucy says from behind me.

"Oh, no you're not" Laxus says picking Lucy up and carrying her under his arm.

"Excuse us" Laxus says as he runs up the stairs while everyone else files down, much to Lucy's protests. "Fill me in later! I have to make sure she doesn't leave!" he calls down.

"Laxus, put me down! Ow, would you stop!" Lucy's voice echo's down.

"To the meeting room!" I exclaim marching forwards.

* * *

"Okay, so what did you want to tell us?" Sting asks as he leans up against the wall.

"Okay, so when I left everyone else at Crocus, younger me and I went to the future" I start.

"Are you crazy?!" everyone yells at me.

"Whoa, calm down... I took Wendy there to heal Lucy. And she's fine, so your welcome" I answer smugly.

"You saved her?" Jellal's soft voice asks.

"Yeah" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh thank God..." he mumbles smiling so broadly his face might rip.

"It's no problem... It had to be done... you know I can't live without her" I say sadly.

"We know Wendy, Lucy loves you very much..." Mira says pulling me in for a hug.

"Did you tell Wendy what Lucy means to you?" Levy asks curiously.

"No, I figured she should find out on her own" I reply pulling away from Mira because she's starting to suffocate me.

"Laxus, leave me alone!" we all hear Lucy shout followed by a large bang.

All sweat-dropping, we burst out into laughter.

"God, I hope she never changes..." I say in between laughs, gaining nods from everyone else.

"No, Sparky, sit!" we hear Lucy shout once more, followed by the running of footsteps.

"Sparky?! What kind of a nickname is that Blondie?!" Laxus yells right back.

"Blondie?! That's it! Lucy-Kick!" Lucy screams.

"Ow! What the hell Lucy!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Both of you shut up before Mira and I come up there!" Erza yells.

"A-aye!" they both chorus.

_I really hope she never changes..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lucy's POV**

"How... how is it possible... for the seven of you... to be left alone for twenty minutes, and end up destroying the mansion?!" Juvia screams at us.

"It was my fault... really... I uh, don't know what happened exactly" I try to explain.

"No, of course not" Juvia mumbles as she pinches the bridge of her nose and paces in front of all the Dragon Slayers, including me. "Look, I don't understand how you can just destroy a mansion by _accident_!" Juvia yells.

"Don't blame this on anyone else... it was my fault. I don't know what happened but my magic kind of... exploded?" I continue to explain.

_**Flashback **_

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit. We just have to get some groceries" Juvia says to Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and I as she, Grey, Erza, Mira, Levy, Hibiki and Jellal exit through the front door. "Have fun... and NO FIGHTING!"

After five minutes of just laying around, everyone starts playing with their own magic. "I'm so bored!" Natsu and Sting chorus.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask as I sit on the couch, my legs hanging off the arm.

"We could play a game" Wendy offers.

"What kind of game?" Natsu asks happily as everyone else groans.

"Truth or Dare?" Wendy offers.

"No!" everyone but me shouts.

"What's wrong with Truth or Dare?" I ask curiously.

"The last time we played... resulted in everlasting memories" Laxus says shuddering.

Looking around the room, I see Natsu scrunched up in a ball and rocking back and forth with his hands on his ears. "Make it go away, make it go away" Natsu mumbles over and over again.

"Okay, okay, we won't play Truth or Dare" I say getting up from the couch and walking over to Natsu to try to calm him down.

"How about we watch you train Lucy? I know you still have your Spirits to work with" Laxus says.

"No, I'm done training with my Spirits. They say they have nothing more they can train me" I grumble.

"Well... what about any other magic you need to work on Blondie?" Sting asks.

"I could work on the lost magics... but I would need a teacher for that. Maybe I'll just go and meditate. I'll see you all in a couple hours" I inform them as I walk away.

I can hear footsteps following me, and as I sit down on the ground cross legged, I clear my mind and focus on the world around me. Feeling my magic power well up inside me, I let it go, and cause it to radiate around me in pulses. Then, all of a sudden, I loose all my senses and the world goes black than before.

When I open my eyes again, I'm sitting in a crater outside of the mansion, or what's left of it, and the six others who stayed behind, are now unconscious. Did... I do this?

Quickly getting up, I look around frantically. "Uh... uh... Elemental Dragon's Secret Art: Star Healing!" I chant raising one hand towards the sky, and another pointed at my friends.

After a few minutes, they all begin to wake up, only to find me an emotional mess.

_**End of Flashback **_

After explaining what happened to Juvia, she looks at me disappointed.

"Juvia, what makes you think I'll be able to stop this darkness if I can't even meditate without blowing something up or making the people I care about get hurt?!" I scream at her.

"You're right. You're weak Lucy. And I'm not talking magic wise, because magic wise, you're very string. But Lucy, you're weak. If you can't believe in yourself, then there is no way you're going to be able to stop this darkness. I am sick and tired of you complaining that you can't do things that we all know you can! Even when my Lucy and I were younger, she didn't complain nearly as much as you have. She always stepped up to the plate, and did what was right, no matter the consequence. So, I'm done here" Juvia retorts back, gaining everyone's attention.

"I think you're taking it a little too far Juvia. We know Lucy's trying her best. You do have to realize that our Lucy, she's different than this one" Grey says to her, trying to get her to think rationally.

"N-no, what Juvia's saying is right. I am weak, and I just need time to think this over. I was just rushed into things. Just, uh, give me time" I mumble standing up from my sitting position and walking away.

"Lucy, wait, please!" Sting says rushing after me.

"No, I – I'm just gonna go" I mumble walking past the rubble and into the woods. I just need time to think...

**Sting's POV**

"What the hell Juvia?!" I yell at her.

"I should go talk to her" Juvia mumbles taking a step forward, but is blocked by all the Dragon Slayers.

"I think that was enough talking for today" Gajeel says to the blue haired woman.

"I'll go" I say to them as I walk after Lucy.

After following her scent, I end up at a cliff over looking a lake. Standing at the edge, is a small figure with their arms wrapped around themselves. I can hear faint sobbing coming from the figure. Walking closer, I start to talk to her.

"Hey Blondie, what you doing?" I ask walking closer.

Turning to look at me, she gives me a small smile. "I'm thinking" she replies sitting on the ground with her legs hanging over the edge.

"About?" I ask joining her.

"Everything I guess... I mean, all of you, and how I'm going to pull this off..." Lucy mumbles and finally letting out a long sigh.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, this is all so... difficult. I know everyone thinks I can do this... but Sting, what if I can't?" Lucy asks sadly.

"Blondie, you are one of the strongest people I know... and that's saying something. I honestly loved you for the longest time, and then that blue haired idiot back there proposed to you and I lost you forever. But, just to let you know, you are strong. You're brave, you can make people smile, you're irritating, and super annoying, but you can also find the good in people. You trust way too easily, and I think that's a major problem... but -" I say but Lucy cuts me off.

"Wait. Rewind and freeze... a blue haired idiot proposed to me?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Seriously?! That's all you got out of that?!" I ask annoyed.

"The only blue haired person back there is Jellal and... wait a minute... OH NO WAY! I GET MARRIED TO JELLAL?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!" she screams.

"Blondie, calm down..." I say grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Okay, sorry... you were saying?" She says calmly.

"I believe in you Lucy... we all do we just get a little afraid and anxious when you say you can't do it or don't believe in yourself" I answer her.

"I'll work on that... You can go back now... I'm just going to chill here for a bit" Lucy replies sitting on the ground and watches the setting sun. Weird, I didn't know it was this late already.

"Nah, I think I'll stick here with you Blondie..." I chuckle sitting down beside her.

"Okay" Lucy whispers staring straight ahead.

Honestly, there is so much I wanted to say to her right now. That she was beautiful, special, strong, that her smile made my day. That I loved her, and I'm pretty sure the younger me felt the same way. I know that this is going to be tough on her, but we're all here to support her. I'm here to support her...

Just a few more years and she'll have to face the facts. It's coming, and I can feel it start to rise. Let's just hope we're all prepared for it.


	16. Chapter 16

**First off, I want to apologize for any OOC stuff during this chapter. I just felt like it was needed. Don't hate me...**

**But anyways, here's Chapter Sixteen!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hibiki's POV**

**Three Years Later...**

"It's been three years Hibiki..." Eve says sadly as he falls into the seat next to mine.

"I know" I say depressingly. "We'll have to tell Fairy Tail that Lucy has passed on. We haven't gotten a letter or anything" I sigh.

"But we don't know for sure if she's gone" Ren says joining in on the conversation.

"She said that if we don't get a letter three years from then, to tell everyone she died, Ren. It's been three years, almost four, and no one has gotten a letter!" I yell at him.

"Now, now, boys. I don't know what the situation is, but we got a letter from someone the other day addressed to the 'Three Idiot Trimens'." Master Bob says walking up to us.

Ren, Eve, and I, all sharing a look, run at Master Bob at full speed, tripping over each other and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my..." Master Bob mumbles as he helps us up.

"Where's the letter?" I ask him.

"Right here. May I ask what's going on?" he asks handing me a small envelope with 'The Three Idiot Trimens' labelled on the front.

Calling Ren and Eve over, I carefully open the envelope and read it out loud.

"_To The Three Idiot Trimens, _

_Hey guys, it's been a while. I can't believe almost four years has passed. I miss you all very much and am actually on my way to see you right now. To be honest, I'm telling Master Bob to give this to you a week after it arrives, just to see your reaction. Who knows, I may already be in the guild, but I might not. _

_I've been training really hard, and apparently, I'm doing really well... whatever that means. Everyone's counting on me to stop this 'darkness', and yet, I'm chickening out. _

_I know what you're going to say, to believe in myself and other things to try and boost my spirits, but it's not going to work. Trust me, I've tried. _

_I also wanted to let you know of my plans before I set off and save the world (pretty crazy, huh?). I'll be stopping by to say hello and goodbye to you, and then I'm off to Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, wherever Jellal is, and finally Fairy Tail. And no, you can't come, and no, they don't know I'm coming either. _

_Hibiki, Ren, Eve, stay safe._

_Love, _

_Lucy"_

Looking up at the other two, we frantically look around the guild. Noticing noting, and no one out of place, we sigh and all fall onto the nearest couch.

"Where could she be?" Eve asks sounding very depressed.

"Wow, I've been standing behind you all this time, and you had no idea" a voice says from behind us.

All jumping at the sudden voice, we see a girl there, a bit younger than us. She has long, really long, blonde hair, and her eyes are a mixture of colours. Wearing a green tank-top and a cream skirt, the first thing I notice is that she has a pouch resting on her hip, and as the sun hits it, it glows brightly.

"Lucy?" I ask cautiously.

"Hello!" she says happily.

"Lucy!" we all chorus tackling her to the ground.

"Ow, oh my God, you're so heavy!" she mumbles from underneath us.

"We missed you!" we chorus again.

"I missed you too, but I can't stay for very long" she says sadly.

"But, this is the first time we've seen you in four years!" Eve whines.

"I know..." she sighs pushing all of us off her and sitting up, still on the floor. Joining her, we watch as she plays with her hair. "But I really have to go soon. It's coming faster than I thought" she whispers.

"So all we get is a hello and a goodbye?" I ask sounding slightly hurt.

"I -" Lucy starts, but I cut her off.

"No, Lucy. We haven't seen you for four years. We've all been worried sick! We had no idea where you were, if you were safe, if you even remembered us! Do you have any idea how hurt we were when we lost all ties with you?!" I yell at her as I stand up and peer down at her.

Lucy, standing up, meets my gaze. "And do you know how much it hurt to stay away?!" she yells back. "I wanted nothing more than to run away and come see you guys. Did you know that the first chance I got, I cam here. I came right here to see you, to see all of you! And do you know what I found?! You were gone! Every time, I came, you were gone. Off on jobs, or working with Fairy Tail... or just not here" She yells, but then calms down.

"Lucy, I -" I start.

"No. It's fine. I have to get going anyways" she says picking up her bag and hugging Ren and Eve goodbye, who just stare at us in shock. They've never seen me yell or raise my voice.

"Stay safe" she says to us as she walks out of the guild, her hair flying behind her.

"Lucy..." I mumble reaching a hand out. But it's too late... she's gone.

**Lyon's POV**

"I wonder how Lucy's doing..." Sherry sighs as she sits down next to me.

"I know, it's been a while" I reply.

"And to think, I thought you forgot about me" a voice says from our guild entrance.

Sherry and I, both looking up to see a girl standing there, looking a bit younger than us. She has long, really long, blonde hair, and her eyes are a mixture of colours. Wearing a green tank-top and a cream skirt, we both notice that she has a pouch resting on her hip, and as the sun hits it, it glows brightly.

"Lucy?" Sherry asks skeptically as she stands up from her chair and takes a step towards the girl.

"Hi!" she says cheerfully opening her arms for a hug.

"Oh my God!" Sherry squeals running forward and jumping into Lucy's arms. "I've missed you so, so much! Where have you been?! You have to tell me everything!" Sherry demands pulling Lucy over to that table I'm sitting at while I stare at them in shock.

"I would love to talk, but I have to leave pretty soon..." Lucy mumbles sadly.

"You just got here!" Sherry exclaims.

"I know, but I really only came to say hello and goodbye, and to show you that I'm still alive" Lucy explains.

"Lucy..." Sherry mumbles sadly.

"Hey, cheer up okay? After I'm done doing some... stuff. We'll hang out!" Lucy says cheerfully.

"Okay!" Sherry says perking up.

"Well, I should go... I have to do some errands. But, I've missed you both, and I'll see you real soon, okay?" Lucy says getting up from the chair and hugging Sherry.

"Of course!" Sherry exclaims hugging Lucy back.

Turning to me, Lucy gives me a warm smile, and walks away. "Lucy, wait!" I call out to her.

Turning around, I walk up to her and give her a hug. "You better come back to us. I know we're not the best of friends, but it's been really boring without you around. Stay safe" I say to her.

"You too... and uh, if you see me fighting some things... don't be surprised. Just get everyone out of the area and stay away from danger" Lucy says cautiously.

Nodding my head, we shake hands and Sherry and I both walk away. "I'm going to call Ren and tell him we've seen Lucy" Sherry mumbles walking away.

Nodding my head, I cross my arms as Lucy walks away.

_Stay safe... Lucy. _I think to myself.

**Rogue's POV**

"Where do you think she is Rogue?! I've sniffed her out so many times, and yet everything leads to a dead end! It's been four years, do you think something happened to her?" Sting rambles on and on about Lucy as he paces back and forth in front of the table I'm sitting at in Sabertooth.

Don't get me wrong, she's a good friend, but I can't take hearing about her anymore. "Sting, shut up" I grumble.

"But Rogue, what if something bad happens?!" Sting whines as he sits down in the chair in front of me.

Petting Froche's head, I open my mouth to speak, but I see a figure walk up to our table in my peripheral vision. "Well, I think I could take care of myself if something happened..." they say in a soft voice.

Both looking up, Sting and I see a girl standing there, maybe a bit younger than us. She has long, really long, blonde hair, and her eyes are a mixture of colours. Wearing a green tank-top and a cream skirt, I notice she has a pouch that glows in the sunlight.

"Look chick, we're not talking to you" Sting brushes her off.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl sits down in one of the vacant chair at our table. "So, how are you Rogue?" she asks.

Shrugging my shoulders, she shakes her head. "Still not much of a talker, huh?" she asks.

"Look girl, why are you here?" Sting asks.

"Well, I was here to say hello to my two favourite Dragon Slayers before I head off again, but I can see they're busy worrying about me when I'm already here. So, it was good to see you both, I'll be on my way" the girl says getting up from the chair and skipping out of the guild.

"Lucy...?" Sting mumbles. "Lucy!" he cries out. Jumping up from his chair, he runs out of the guild, me close behind him.

Tackling her to the ground, we hug her like there's no tomorrow. "What's with you people and tackling me?!" Lucy cries out from under us.

"We missed you!" Sting cries.

"I know... I can tell. Please let go, I can't breathe!" she cries out again.

Helping her up from the ground, Sting hugs her again. "Whoa, Sting, what's with you?" she asks.

"It's been four years! I'm hugging you! What does it look like I'm doing?!" He yells swinging her around.

"Alright, let go!" Lucy laughs.

Putting Lucy down, I watch as he smiles at her. "Alright, well, it was really awesome seeing you guys, and I missed you a lot... but I have to go" Lucy says sadly.

"What?! No! You just got here!" Sting says grabbing her by the shoulders. "Please, don't leave again" he says sadly.

"Sting. I have to go say hello and goodbye to other people too. I promise, as soon as this is all done and over with, I'll stay for sure" Lucy says.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? What's going on Lucy?" Sting interrogates her.

"Look... just stay safe, stay alive, and no matter what happens don't look back" Lucy says as she escapes Sting's hold and starts walking away, still facing us.

I watch as Sting's face go from happy and not showing a care in the world, to one of sadness, hurt, and confusion.

"Lucy..." I hear him murmur.

**Jellal's POV**

Sighing, I continue to walk through the forest. I can't believe that after everything, I'm still running from the Magic Council. I don't blame them, I did some terrible things, but it's been almost twelve years now.

Ducking low hanging branches, I continue to venture through the forest.

"I wouldn't step there if I were you..." a voice says from above me.

"Hello?" I call out and look around frantically.

"Hi" the voice says again.

"Where are you?" I ask as I continue to scan the forest.

"Places..." the voices jokes.

"What do you mean by don't step here?" I ask, crouching down getting ready for an attack.

"I mean, don't step there. There's a trip wire that leads up to a net that will fall and get you trapped. So, don't step there" the voice says.

"Oh, thanks" I say to the voice. "I'm going crazy" I murmur to myself.

"You're not going crazy Jellal, I'm just waiting until you realize who I am, and then I'll show myself" the voice echos around me.

"How should I know who you are?" I ask.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" the person or thing asks.

"No, not really" I say to them.

"Well, think really hard... Who left you a while ago?" it asks.

Who left me a while ago? What does it mean? The only people that left me were Ultear and Meredy... but they had a job to do when I was helping Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games a couple years ago when I was pretending to be Mystogan. Now they're out and about doing other jobs and going on adventures, while I'm here looking for Lucy... wait...

"Lucy?" I call out.

"Took you long enough!" a figure says dropping down from a tree.

The person before me looks different than Lucy. Then again, it has been a couple years... She has long, really long, blonde hair, and her eyes are a mixture of colours. Wearing a green tank-top and a cream skirt, and black boots, she smiles at me. "Hey Jellal!" she calls out.

"Wow, Lucy, you look... different" I say.

"That's all I get after four years? What, no hug?" she jokes as she opens her arms. Bringing her in for a hug, I smile.

"You worried us all Lucy... especially Fairy Tail. Where were you?" I ask.

"Out and about. Training..." she says vaguely.

"Right" I mumble not believing her.

"So, I heard you were looking for me" Lucy says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Yeah... we all were" I explain.

"Why?" she asks curiously.

"We missed you. You're our friend. Of course we would go looking for you. Everyone else kind of gave up hope though. Jura, Gildarts, and are still looking. They're here in the forest actually" I explain.

"Oh cool. Thanks, I guess. Yeah, I was at Lamia Scale earlier and I was wondering why he wasn't there. I'm actually off to Fairy Tail next, so, I'll bring Gildarts with me" Lucy says walking forward.

"You know he's back that way, right?" I say to her as I point backwards.

"No he's not..." Lucy mumbles as she continues to walk.

"Oi! Gildarts!" I hear Lucy's voice yell.

"What? What do you – Lucy?!" his voice echos.

"Hey! I – OW GILDARTS! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Lucy voice starts off soft but then rises.

Laughing, I walk the way she went and I find Lucy up in the air in Gildarts' arms, while he hugs her.

Suddenly, he drops her to the ground, and his happy face turns into one of disappointment. "Where were you? Do you know how worried we were?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" he yells at her.

"I'm back...?" Lucy says sheepishly.

"Are you?" Gildarts asks.

"No... well, not for long" Lucy sighs.

"You do know that as soon as you walk into Fairy Tail, they're going to put you in lock down" he says.

"I know... but as soon as everything's over, I'll think about coming back" Lucy says.

"I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" Jura asks walking up to us. "i see you've found Lucy. Welcome back" he says.

"Yeah, well, I'm not back for very long. I have things to do, and places to be, and most importantly... I have to save the world. So, you two" Lucy says pointing to Jura and I "stay safe, stay out of sight, and stay out of the picture. Do you understand?" she says.

Nodding our heads, we watch as Lucy picks Gildarts up and under her arm, and hugs us goodbye, walking away with Gildarts like he weighs nothing.

"Bye Lucy!" I call after her.

**Gildarts' POV**

"So, uh, do you mind putting me down?" I ask Lucy who's still carrying me.

"What? Oh... Right, sorry" she mumbles chuckling nervously as she sets me back down on the ground.

"Do you mind explaining why you have to leave again?" I ask as I walk beside her.

"If you promise not to tell anyone else" she sighs.

"I cant promise that Lucy. If it concerns your safety, then I can't keep it a secret" I explain to her as we enter Magnolia.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you" Lucy says.

"Lucy, come on. Tell me" I say.

"Gildarts, I can't stay because I have to safe Fiore. I have to stop an oncoming darkness, and I'm the only who can. I don't know what this darkness is exactly... but all I know is that I'm the only one who can actually do this. I'm a Light Goddess, Gildarts" Lucy explains as she continues to walk.

"A Light Goddess? They've been extinct for a hundred years!" I exclaim.

"Gildarts, my family had the last Light Goddess. I got her powers" she states.

"Wow... that's amazing Lucy. Still doesn't explain why you have to do this alone" I say to her.

"I'm doing this alone, because I don't want anyone else to get hurt. If I get hurt, that's fine... but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you guys" she sighs.

As we near the guild, I can see Lucy tense up. "Hey, it's okay. It's not like you're going to die if you step through those doors" I laugh.

"Yeah... I'm going to come in a different way. Don't tell anyone you saw me..." Lucy says walking around to the back.

Shrugging my shoulders, I enter the guild. "Gildarts! You're back! Did you find Lucy?" Natsu asks as he runs up to me.

"Sorry Natsu, I haven't seen her" I say walking towards the bar to get a drink.

Silence befalls the guild, and everyone has a sad look on the faces, faces, but then all of a sudden, we hear two people yelling from the upper floor. Uh oh...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" the master's voice booms.

"IT MEANS EXCATLY WHAT IT MEANS! I CAME HERE TO SAY GOODBYE, AND I DOUBT I'LL BE COMING BACK!" a female voice yells back. Lucy.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GO! WE JUST GOT YOU BACK!" the master yells back.

"WELL I CAN'T STAY. YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD OR ANYTHING! AND TO THINK YOU SUPPORTED ME!" Lucy yells back.

"I DO SUPPORT YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF!"

Looking around the guild, I can see the looks of confusion cross everyone's faces.

"Who's in the room with Gramps?" Natsu asks.

"Uh..." I say trying to think of an excuse.

"TOO LATE! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Lucy screams again.

"Is that..." Natsu starts.

"Lucy?" Erza finishes.

"Lucy!" Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, and the Exceeds and scream running towards the stairs that lead to the upper level.

**Laxus' POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" the old man's voice booms through the guild, making everyone go quiet. Why's he yelling?

"IT MEANS EXCATLY WHAT IT MEANS! I CAME HERE TO SAY GOODBYE, AND I DOUBT I'LL BE COMING BACK!" a female voice yells back. Who's in his room?

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GO! WE JUST GOT YOU BACK!" he yells back. Now it seems like everyone is listening to their conversation.

"WELL I CAN'T STAY. YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD OR ANYTHING! AND TO THINK YOU SUPPORTED ME!" the girl yells back.

"I DO SUPPORT YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF!"

Alright, what's going on? Standing up from my chair, I walk towards the old man's office. For some reason, the girl's voice sounded so familiar.

"Who's in the room with Gramps?" Natsu asks making me stop in my tracks. Gildarts knows who she is?

"Uh..." he starts.

"TOO LATE! I'M OUT OF HERE!" the girl screams again.

"Is that..." Natsu starts.

"Lucy?" Erza finishes.

Lucy... that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Wait... Lucy's here?!

"Lucy!" Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, the Exceeds, and I scream running towards the stairs that lead to the upper level.

All racing each other, we bang open his door to reveal him with a distraught look on his face.

"Where's the Blonde?" I ask.

"Lucy? She left" he sighs walking past us and down the stairs, probably to get a drink.

"What do you mean, she left?!" Gajeel questions.

"She came to say hello, but then said she had to leave right after to stop some darkness coming to Fiore. I wouldn't let her go, and she stormed off" he explains jumping up to the bar counter, but soon gets swarmed with everyone else, asking questions.

Standing there shocked and in my own little world, I don't notice that I'm being dragged into a back room of the guild I didn't know we had.

It's dark in here, so I don't know who's in the room. I open my mouth to talk, but whoever is in the room with me, places a hand over my mouth. "I'm going to move my hand. You are not to say anything, do you understand me?" a feminine voice says. Nodding my head, she puts her hand down.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen well. You are to watch over the people of the guild. Don't let anyone out of your sight, and don't let them follow me. You are to stay put, stay hidden, and stay out of the way. Do you understand?" she asks.

"Yeah. Look, who are you?" I ask.

"I've missed you Laxus... it's tough to leave again..." she whispers.

"Lucy" I mumble.

"Hey" she replies.

Still in the dark, I reach forward and once I find Lucy, I bring her in for a hug. "Please don't leave again..." I mumble into her hair.

"Laxus" she warns.

"No, Lucy, please, I can't go through this again" I say.

"I'm going to knock you out Laxus. You won't remember it was me in here, but you'll remember what I said. I've missed you. Take care of everyone" she says sighing.

Placing her hands on the sides of my head, she mumbles something incoherent, and then my world goes dark.

**Hehehe... cliffhanger. No, not really. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Lucy's POV**

"Yeah... I'm going to come in a different way. Don't tell anyone you saw me..." I say to Gildarts as I walk around to the back.

I can hear him grunt in agreement, so I continue walking.

Looking up at all the windows, I can't remember which one is the Master's... crap.

Staring intently at them, I see a small figure pace in front of it. Smiling a little to myself, I use my Dragon hearing to listen to the ramblings of the Master more clearly.

"Laxus... it's been three years since she disappeared. What if something bad happened?" he asks nervously.

"Listen here Old Man, Lucy can take care of herself just fine. Have a little faith in her" Laxus replies.

"What's going on with you two anyways?" he inquirers.

"N-nothing. You crazy old bat. I'm leaving. I heard Gildarts arrived" I can hear Laxus say as he shuffles about the room.

"We're talking about this later!" the Master calls out as Laxus slams the door.

"Talk about what exactly?" I ask as I jump up to his window and open it.

I see him jump in surprise and turn around quickly. "Lucy!" he exclaims running to me and crushing me in a hug as I enter his office fully. "You're back! We have to tell everyone! We'll have a party! I'll get Mira to set everything up" he rambles.

"Whoa... Master, calm down. I can't stay. I'm here to say goodbye" I explain.

"G-goodbye...? But you just got here" he says sounding rather depressed.

"I have an important job to do Master. I came here to say goodbye if anything happens. But, if everything goes well... I'll be back in no time" I say giving him a small smile.

"You're leaving..." he mumbles. I can feel different auras surround him. Anger, sadness, loneliness, regret, confusion. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" his voice booms, making me cringe and cover my ears. People could probably hear him miles away.

Why can't he just understand what I have to do?! Why does he have to make this a big deal. This is really making me angry...

"IT MEANS EXCATLY WHAT IT MEANS! I CAME HERE TO SAY GOODBYE, AND I DOUBT I'LL BE COMING BACK!" I yell back.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GO! WE JUST GOT YOU BACK!" he yells back. I can hear the guild go into complete silence. He's done it now...

"WELL I CAN'T STAY. YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD OR ANYTHING! AND TO THINK YOU SUPPORTED ME!" I yell back sounding very sarcastic.

"I DO SUPPORT YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF!"

He still thinks I'm weak... I understand now... I'll always be Lucy, the weak blonde Celestial Wizard in Fairy Tail. I'll always be weak in people's eyes... I understand now.

"TOO LATE! I'M OUT OF HERE!" I scream escaping through the shadows by using the Shadow Dragon Slaying magic Rogue taught me.

"Lucy... Lucy, wait! Come back, please! You have to understand. I can't handle loosing you again! You mean too much to me, to much to the guild. Please, we need you!" the Master pleads as he frantically looks around the room.

Finally dropping his head in defeat, he shuffles out of the room, leaving me standing in a corner. As I hear the door shut, I make my way over to his desk and place an envelope on it. Letting a small tear stream down my face, I take out the ribbon I wore here the day I joined Fairy Tail, along with a note that states that if something happens to me, the letter will open, revealing where I am, why I left, and how to find me.

Smiling a little, I shuffle out of his office, trying to make as little noise as possible. As soon as I'm out, I see everyone gathered around Gildarts, bringing a small smile to my face. But, then I see him... Laxus.

For three years, even if it was the older version of him, Laxus supported me, trained me, and took care of me. I should say goodbye.

Picking him up as he weighs nothing, I bring him to one of the spare, empty room in the guild. Leaving the light off, I places Laxus down and head over to a corner, just observing. Should I say something...?

I can see him open his mouth, probably to scream. Moving quickly, I get closer to him, and cover his mouth. "I'm going to move my hand. You are not to say anything, do you understand me?" I say to him. I feel him nod under my hand. Moving my hand away slowly, I take a step back.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen well. You are to watch over the people of the guild. Don't let anyone out of your sight, and don't let them follow me. You are to stay put, stay hidden, and stay out of the way. Do you understand?" I say.

"Yeah. Look, who are you?" he asks getting straight to the point.

Looking at him more clearly now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I take in his figure. He's grown a bit taller, if that's at all possible. His blonde hair still spikes up, and I notice he's not wearing his fur coat, instead, he's wearing an outfit, similar to the ones he wore for the S-Class trials a long time ago.

"I've missed you Laxus... it's tough to leave again..." I whisper sighing, knowing he'd be able to hear me. Even though I've been around him all this time, I missed this Laxus, along with everyone else.

There's a long silence, but after I while, I can hear him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Lucy" he mumbles.

"Hey" I reply.

I can tell that he can't see every well, because this place is pitch black. He reaches a hand out, as to look for me, and he misses by a long shot. Laughing a little, I move closer to the outstretched hand, which wraps around my head, and is resting on the back of it. I can feel him pull me closer, and my heartbeat picks up. "Please don't leave again..." he mumbles into my hair as he hugs me.

"Laxus" I warn. I can't stay, didn't he hear what I just said?

"No, Lucy, please, I can't go through this again" he says sounding... hurt...

I'm about to explain further, but I feel uneasy. It's coming... I have to leave now, draw it far away from here. I don't know what to do... think Lucy, think!

"I'm going to knock you out Laxus. You won't remember it was me in here, but you'll remember what I said. I've missed you. Take care of everyone" I sigh.

Placing my hands on the sides of his head, I mumbles and incantation. Watching my hands glow, I feel Laxus go limp, and crash to the floor. _I probably should have caught him... _I think to myself.

About to leave the room, I look back at Laxus. Walking closer to him, I crouch down and kiss his forehead.

"Bye Laxus" I mumble as I once again disappear into the shadows and leave the guild.

"Bye everyone..." I say as I look at the guild for the last time.

Looking off into the distance, I notice a black fog starting to roll in.

_I have to get to the outskirts of town. That way, no one will get hurt. _I think to myself.

Starting up in a run, I run fast, I run far, and I run nonstop. I run through towns, villages, buildings, parks, forests... I have to get to the outskirts of Fiore... far away from people, my friends, my family.

Finally, after what seems like forever, I manage to make to the outskirts. A plain land, with nothing surrounding me for miles. It's completely empty, completely alone. Good...

"Well, well, well..." a voice surrounds me. It sounds dark, evil, vengeful.

Looking around frantically, I notice nothing here.

"Lucy Heartfilia... I'm surprised to see you here... alone. I guess that makes it all the more fun, but I was hoping to fight some of your friends as well, make them suffer before your very eyes, but I wonder, if I were to make you suffer in front of them, will it suffice?" the voice asks.

"Look, no one is touching my friends. Kill me if you have to, but don't make them watch" I say to the voice.

"How noble of you!" it cheers. "But, if I do that, then it won't be fun at all" the voice echos.

As I continue to look around, I notice a black mist coming out from the ground, creating itself into the black fog I saw earlier.

"You're in my way, Lucy Heartfilia. Stand down" the voice booms as I block the only way into Fiore.

"You're going no where near my friends" I sneer at the fog.

Laughing erupts from the fog, and it starts to form into a figure. A figure of a human.

Once the fog is done creating into a human, I see an older man standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms held open.

He has short black hair that leads into a beard, and dark red eyes that make me shiver. Wearing a long, grey coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder. The coat has wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. Covering his left arm is a brownish cape, sporting a wide black stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. Loose pants are tucked inside thigh high boots.

"Ah, Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you properly!" he says smugly.

That sounds awfully familiar... where have I heard that before?

**Hibiki's POV**

"Hibiki, you idiot! You made Lucy mad!" Eve yells as I mope on the couch.

"Eve, I don't think he meant to... we were all thinking the same thing" Ren tries to calm Eve down.

Groaning, I sink further into the couch.

_Why did Lucy have to leave? Why is she hurting us so? _I think to myself. _Wait. She said something about 'it' coming. What's it? She could be in serious danger! What are we staying here for? _I shout inside my head.

"Ren, Eve, quickly! We have to head to Lamia Scale!" I shout running out of the guild.

"Hibiki! Wait! Where are you going?!" Ren shouts running after me, Eve following closely behind.

"Lyon, Sherry, Jura!" I shout banging open the guild doors.

"Hibiki, what are you doing here?" Sherry asks standing up from her seat at a table.

"We need to talk!" I say between deep breaths.

"Alright, what's going on?" Lyon asks as we walk outside of the guild.

"Where's Jura?" I ask.

"Out with Jellal and Gildarts looking for Lucy. I think they've already met up with her though. She said she was going to find them" Lyon supplies. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Did Lucy say anything to you guys?" I ask.

"No, she just said she would meet up with us after she did something" Sherry explains.

"Well..." Lyon mumbles.

"What?" Eve asks curiously.

"She told me that if I see her fighting some things to not be surprised and to get everyone to safety" he says.

"Alright... come on, we have to go get the others. Lucy might be in trouble" I say running towards Sabertooth.

"Wait, Hibiki! What's going on?!" Sherry shouts running after me, everyone else hot on my trail.

* * *

"Sting... Rogue..." I pant as we barge into the Sabertooth guild.

"What are you doing here?" Sting sneers.

"Lucy... might... trouble... hurry..." I breathe out.

"What?" Sting asks.

"Lucy might be in trouble, we don't know yet. She said something about getting everyone to safety" Lyon explains.

"Same" Sting says.

"Lucy might be in danger. Are you guys coming with us?" Sherry asks.

"Of course! We need to help Blondie out! Come on Rogue" Sting says grabbing his friends by the collar and dragging him out of the guild.

"What's the plan?" Rogue asks monotonously as he carries his Exceed.

We all stay silent.

"You don't have a plan... do you?" he snickers.

"Shut up emo" Lyon mumbles.

Ignoring their banter, I continue to walk forward, until I see a speck of blue. Jellal...?

Stopping in my tracks, I see another person with him. That must be Jura!

Sprinting forward, I approach the two men. Not giving them an explanation, I grab their hands and continue to run forward, dragging them along.

"Hibiki?" Jellal asks startled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jura asks the group.

"Apparently Lucy's in danger" Sting growls.

"We're going to help her out" I add.

"Where to next?" Ren asks.

"Fairy Tail" I answer so serious, it's so out of character.

* * *

"Fairy Tail!" I shout banging open the doors, making all heads turn to us.

"Hibiki? What are you doing here?" Levy asks walking up to us.

"Where is Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Mira, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, and Juvia?" I ask.

"Out back" Levy answers.

All nodding our heads, we storm through the guild and go out to the back.

"I can't believe we missed her..." we hear Laxus mumble sadly as he leans up against a tree.

"Oi, Fairies. Come with us. Now! Lucy might be in danger!" Sting shouts out to them.

All startled by his voice, they jump up and turn to face us.

"What?" they all chorus.

"We'll explain on the way. But we need to leave now" I answer. "Will you be able to sniff her out?" I ask the Dragon Slayers who all nod their heads.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sting, Laxus, Jellal, and Natsu shout.

**Lucy's POV**

_It's a pleasure to meet you properly... _

The sentence echos throughout my head. Where have I heard it before?

Suddenly, I realize where it's from.

_But Lucy, you are one of the strongest people I know, and will hope to meet... Properly. _The letter. The one I got when I received all these powers.

"Lucifer Goodwen" I growl out.

"Ah, wonderful! You figured it out! This will make it all more fun now that you know who I am!" he cheers once again.

Still staring at him, he drops his arms and tilts his head. "Confused?" he asks mockingly.

Staying silent, he begins to come closer to me, and once he's close enough, he stars circling me, like he's inspecting his next meal. "I am a very good friend of Makarov, yes, but, he's too good for his own... well, good. I got bored of him and went to go find real power. It's funny, how someone can just turn from good to bad so easily, but it's very hard doing the other way around. Funny, isn't it? Well, anyways, while on my journey's I met your mother, who had some trouble keeping her five year old daughter's magic in check. You destroyed half a city! It was quite a sight. Anyways, your mother and I became close friends and I helped her place a concealment spell on you until you could unlock it yourself, or get limiters placed on you. Those limiters I gave you, what was it, four years now? Well, they had a cancellation spell placed on them, and once they found their rightful spot, on you, your magic was unlocked!" he explains.

"I don't get it. If you want to defeat me, why help me unlock my magic?" I ask.

"Defeat you? That wasn't my plan at the time... Although it is now. I thought you were supposed to defeat Zeref or something, that's why I did it. But as the years continued, I found out that you were supposed to defeat me! Well, naturally, I got angry and trained myself so I would be able to defeat the last Light Goddess on Earthland. And once I defeated you, and I will defeat you, I will take over Fiore! Make it the way I want! Make it so only the strong will be able to survive!" he explains laughing madly.

"You do realize that's incredibly stupid..." I say to him.

"What?" he asks.

"Nearly everything about the world we live in is what it is, for a reason. And it's not until you take a step back that you realize how wide spread it is. You can't just change something because you don't like the way it is. You can't just make everything the way you want. That's not how this works. You can't change something because you want to. You have no right, none of us have any right. Situations are not always what they seem, and just because you don't like that way things turned out, doesn't make it okay for you to change the world" I say to him.

"I don't have to listen to you!" he shouts at me and lights his fists in a dark mist.

"You don't listen, because you don't understand, and even if you do, you don't care. I get it. I've gone against a lot of people like you. I know -"

"No, you don't know, and there is not point for me to listen to what you have to say. You know nothing! Prepare to die Lucy Heartfilia, I can't have you getting in my way! Death Strike!" he chants extending and arm out to me. A black ball of energy forms in his hand, and he shoots it right towards me. I try to move out of the way, but I'm too slow, and it hits me full on.

And the only thing I hear before the darkness comes, is the shouting of my name not far in the distance.

**Sting's POV**

"He hurt Lucy..." I growl.

"The bastard!" Laxus, Natsu, Jellal, and I chorus.

Natsu, the first one to act, lights up in his flames and turns to me. "We have to work together Sting. Sure you can manage that?" he says darkly.

"I'm going to rip his head off" Mira growls coming up beside me and changing into her Satan Soul.

"Let's go" I sneer running forward.

"I'll go heal Lucy!" Wendy shouts to us as we all run forward preparing to attack.

"No one hurts our friends!" we all shout jumping into the air and sending our most powerful attacks to whoever the hell this guy thinks he is.

"I assume you're Lucy's back-up" he mumble before waving his hand in front of him. For a moment, we're all frozen in the air, but that stops as soon and the guy crushes his hand into a fist and sends us all flying backwards.

"Shit" I groan trying to get up.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Laxus asks trying to get up.

"I don't care, but he hurt Lucy, so he's gonna pay!" Natsu screams standing up and rushing towards the guy with fists ablaze.

"Natsu, you idiot! Don't!" we all shout at him.

But it's too late, the guy reaches a hand out to Natsu, and as soon as he's close enough, the guy makes Natsu disappear. "Natsu!" everyone screams.

"Goddammit! How the hell did I get over here? The pink haired boy questions angrily" a voice shouts from behind us.

"It's SALMON! The boy retorts" the voice says again.

All turning around, we see Natsu stuck in a giant clock.

"What the hell..." I mumble.

"Horologium?" Mira asks now out of her Take-Over.

"Hello" the clock says as he dumps Natsu out of his body.

"If Horologium's here, that means..." Sherry starts.

"Don't touch my friends" a voice says from beside us.

We all turn our heads to see Lucy trying to stand up, and Wendy knocked out beside us.

"Is it impossible for you people to die?!" the guy shouts angrily.

"Ye, because, if you hurt my friends, I'm going to make you suffer" Lucy sneers making her body glow. "Take-Over: Hell's Angels!" she chants.

"Take-Over?" Mira mumbles beside me. "Lucy, how can you use Take-Overs?!" Mira questions.

"Long story" Lucy explains standing in front of us, her looks now changed.

Her original outfit, is now a tight black dress that ends at her thighs and has rips in it, on her hands are leather gloves that has the fingers cut out, knee high white lace up boots, and white feathery wings appear on her back. Lucy's long blonde hair hair is now black on the left, and white on the right, and when she looks at us, I notice her eyes are dark purple.

Hearing Mira gasp beside me, I can't help but feel that Lucy isn't supposed to do this...

"Lucy, where did you learn Take-Over magic?" Mira asks slowly and carefully.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? How rude Lucy! Well, I'll tell you myself. Lucy is the last Light Goddess. Born with all magics except the ones that will lead you to darkness. She can learn, master, and control all magic in a matter of days. She was born with all the magics! Incredible, isn't it? Too bad, I'm going to have to kill her" the guy explains.

"Lay a hand on Lucy, and we'll kill you ourselves" I sneer at the man.

"Well, I suppose I can just kill you all now and make Lucy watch" he laughs evilly.

"What did I say?! Touch my friends, and I'll end you!" Lucy shouts jumping at the man and tackling him to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Normal POV**

As Lucy battles with the now named mysterious man, Lucifer Goodwen, the rest of the teenagers and adults stare in shock at the information given to them by the beautiful white haired Take-Over Mage.

"Lucy can do... what?!" Laxus exclaims.

"Lucy just did a Take-Over! Sting and I just saw it happen!" Mira explains.

"Lucy does more than a simple Take-Over" another voice enters their conversations.

The group of Mages turn their heads to see thirteen hooded figures. The older versions of Natsu, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki all stand off to the side watching Lucy and Lucifer fight with each other.

"I remember you! You're those people we fought that one time!" younger Natsu exclaims jumping up and pointing at them.

Everyone sweat-dropping at his antics, watch as the hooded figures nod their heads. "Yes, we are those people. But since Lucy hasn't had the time to explain, we will. Lucy is a Light Goddess. She uses all magic -" the older Hibiki starts to explain.

"No, we know what she is... we just don't understand why" Sting says cutting him off.

"Well, to be honest, we don't know why either. We really only came to say goodbye. Our work here is done" older Erza explains.

"Oi, Blondie. Kick his ass!" older Sting calls out to Lucy.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Lucy yells back as she gets tackled by Lucifer.

"Lucy, remember what we taught you. We're going back home. Stay safe" older Mira say to Lucy.

Then with a flash of golden light, twelve figures disappear, only leaving one behind.

"Why didn't you go with the rest of them?" Natsu asks.

Older Natsu, staying behind, sighs, looking at his younger self. Walking towards Natsu, he places a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her Natsu... don't loose her again. That was an idiot mistake made by you. She's strong. Admit it. Love her with all your heart, and protect her with your life. Make her smile, and laugh, and be there when she cries. Hold her when she's in a mess and never _ever _leave her side. Do you understand me?" he says.

"I don't understand..." Natsu whispers.

"You love her Natsu. It's extremely obvious. You have no idea how much she talked about you when we were training you. It was 'I wonder how Natsu's doing', 'I wonder if he misses me', 'I wonder if he likes me'. Stick with her okay... don't make her go through things alone" older Natsu explains.

"Oi, Natsu, what are you still doing here?" older Lucy appears out of nowhere, not wearing a cloak. "Oh, whoops..." she chuckles nervously.

"Why are there two Lucy's?!" Sting yells from the crowd.

"My bad..." Lucy says laughing and she wraps her arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Well, there's no point in hiding now" Natsu grumbles taking off his hood, making everyone gasp.

"There are two Natsu's what the hell is going on?!" Gray yells frantically throwing his arms up in the air.

"Come on, we're all waiting for you guys" Lucy says bumping his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to talk some sense into younger me a little longer..." older Natsu says waving her off.

"Natsu..." older Lucy says warningly.

Meanwhile, Lucy's still fighting with Lucifer. Both now standing and panting, Lucifer lights his hands in a black mist. Sending attacks back and forth to each other, Lucy continues to waste her magic energy, and yet, Lucifer seems like this is child's play. Finally having enough of this magic tug-of-war, he grabs Lucy's hands. Swinging her around, Lucifer throws her towards the older Lucy. "Duck!" Lucy manages to scream as she comes closer to the older version of herself.

Younger Natsu, hearing Lucy scream, turns around just in time to jump up and catch her as she flies through the air. Now, both flying backwards, Natsu makes sure that he's on the bottom so Lucy won't get hurt.

As they land, the force of it makes Natsu let go of Lucy, and they both roll away from each other. Natsu, groaning in pain, hears the frantic pants of Lucy as she struggles to get up.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu?" Lucy voice carries over to me.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"You okay?" she asks as she tries to get up.

"Yeah... you?" I ask still lying on the ground.

"Sure" I hear her mumble. Lifting my head a little, I see her struggling to get up. I want so badly to get up and help her, but I can't move.

I hear multiple screams coming from my side. Snapping my head, over to the direction of the noise, I see everyone on the ground, passed out and beaten.

"Shit" I mumble.

I can hear the dragging of Lucy's feet as she nears me. Collapsing beside me, face down, I can hear her panting.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbles.

"What?" I ask turning my head to face hers.

"I can't do anything right. I can't even win a battle with all this power. You were right when you kicked me out of your team. I am weak... I'm pathetic" she somehow manages to get out.

"Lucy, you're not weak, or pathetic. What I said... that was almost four years ago, and I was incredibly stupid to just toss you aside. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I missed you like crazy when we went on missions. No one was there to help with my motion sickness. No one to go along with my crazy ideas, no one for me to follow around, or annoy, or poke fun, or make me smile. You have no idea how much I regretted my decision and when I found out you left... I just..." I trail off.

I can hear Lucy's soft chuckle beside me. "I never you you were smart enough to say something like that" she jokes.

"I have my moments..." I reply.

"Lucy Heartfilia" a voice booms from across the make-shift battlefield. "You are the one that's supposed to stop me? Pathetic. You're not strong enough to defeat me. I'll just end this now" the voice yells as strong, heavy footsteps rumble the floor around us.

"You're not allowed to touch Lucy" I sneer struggling to get up.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers.

"You're not allowed to touch Lucy, you're not allowed to go near her. I will protect her with my life. So, if you want her, you're going to have to get past me..." I growl managing to get on my feet swaying back and forth.

"Natsu... please, stop" Lucy calls out to me.

Ignoring her, I light my fists on fire and charge towards the man, who just stands there calmly. As I near him, he raises his hand and waves it off to the side, making me fling off to the side. Growling, I get back up again and run towards the man, dodging the back blobs coming towards me. "Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" I scream as I near him. So close to punching him, I'm once again being thrown off the the side, making me land right beside Lucy.

"Natsu, stop. Please" Lucy begs as I struggle to get back up.

"No, I won't stop. I will never stop. Not until you're safe" I growl getting back up to my feet. Once again ready the charge at this guy, I'm stopped by a hand enclosing around mine.

"Natsu... do you know how painful it is to see you fight for me, to cry for me, when we both know I don't have much left to give? I can't see you fight for me anymore Natsu. I can't... it's my turn to protect you now. So please... stop" she says using me to stand up and steady herself. Stepping in front of me, She crouches down into a fighting position.

"Don't touch... my friend..." she growls. "Light Goddess Mode" she chants.

Lucy's body starts to glow brightly, making me cover my eyes. Once the light dies down, I notice Lucy's outfit has changed. She's now wearing a short sleeved floor length white dress with a slit up the leg. Also wearing white gloves that end at her elbows, and bare feet, Lucy stays crouched in a fighting position.

"Light Goddess: Brilliant Beams!" Lucy shouts as she runs towards the guy. Golden lines of light shoot out of her body.

The beams of light, hitting the guy multiple times, send him flying back. "Elemental Dragon's: Roar!" Lucy chants as she jumps up into the air and fires a swirling vortex of colours at him, making a crater in the earth.

"Grand Chariot!" Lucy yells when she lands on the floor. Suddenly, the sky rumbles and golden beams rain down on the guy, making him scream in pain.

"Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" Lucy yells pulling out Gemini's key from her pouch. "Turn into me, you know what to do!"

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show my thy appearance...

With such shine,

O Tetrabiblos...

I am ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the Heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Lucy and Gemini chant while they hold hand. Stars of all shapes, sizes, and colours gather around the two, and a great force pulls everything towards Lucy, and for a split second, everything is still. Then, with a giant explosion, the stars seek out and hit the man at full force.

Panting, Lucy closes Gemini's gate and falls to her knees. In a split second, I'm by her side. "That was amazing Lucy... you did great" I say smiling down at her.

"I wasn't enough" Lucy mumbles as the guy stands up again and starts laughing.

"This is the power of a Light Goddess? Don't make me laugh! I'm going to end this now, and then all Fiore will be mine!" he laughs again evilly as he sends black beams towards Lucy and I. As the hit us, they send us flying back, as we still hold onto each other.

"N-natsu..." Lucy mumbles and she rests he head on my shoulder when we land.

"Lucy... are you okay?" I ask gathering her up in my arms and holding her close.

"Natsu, there's only one thing we can do now..." Lucy mumbles as she takes a deep breath in.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have to -" she starts but gets cut off when more black beams of light shoot towards us, making both of us scream out in pain.

"Unison Raid!" Lucy shouts out.

The black beams of light stop shooting at us, and is replaced with a yell. "You're not going to defeat me Lucy Heartfilia! No matter what you do, I will destroy you!" and then more beams shoot towards us.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts taking a hold of my hands.

"Lucy!" I shout back.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's: Brilliant Flame!" I chant.

"Secret Art of the Light Goddess: Brilliant Shine!" Lucy chants.

"Unison Raid!" Lucy and I scream.


	19. Author's Note

Hey Guys! So, getting right down to business, I want to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of you reading Great Powers, Great Responsibilities, as well as leaving reviews and stuff. This story is NaLu... sorry to everyone else. BUT... I thought it would be cool to do some alternate endings. Like what would happen if Lucy ended up with Jellal, or Sting, or Laxus, or whoever. I'll be setting up a poll, and the top three boys will come with different endings. Does that make sense... I hope it does. Anywhoo... I'll update sometime tomorrow! Thanks again for reading and stuff. Lots of Love, allysonntcerawrs 


	20. Chapter 19

Alright guys!

Welcome to day one of three for voting! Yay!

I thought I should let you know the rankings before you read the next chapter.

So...

Jellal, Sting, and Rogue are in the lead.

Laxus coming in at a close second.

Grey, Hibiki, and Lyon are tied for third.

And Gajeel is in last place...

You still have two days to vote for your favourites, and the three that are tied for first will get alternate endings!

Who's excited?! I'm excited!

So, without further ado, here's Chapter Nineteen!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Lucy's POV**

"Unison Raid!" Natsu and I scream as beams of darkness still come hurdling towards us.

Opening my eyes, I notice that Natsu's body and mine are glowing. Time seems to slow down as Natsu and I's bodies continue to glow brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, a column of fire and lightning shoots out from Natsu, and a column of light shoots out of me. As the two columns head straight towards Lucifer, they combine into one, Natsu's heading straight for it's target, and mine swirling around his creating a ribbon of light.

Lucifer has no time to move, and our Unison Raid hits him head on creating an explosion, and causing all of us to be blown backwards.

As we fly through the air, I feel two strong arms encircle around my waist, and a body moving under mine.

When we crash to the ground, I can hear the body grunt as we roll around. The arms let me go, and I roll away from it.

When I come to a stop, my head snaps up to the other body... Natsu. "Natsu!" I exclaim running over to him.

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asks as he sits up.

"I'm fine. What the hell were you thinking when you did that?! You would've gotten hurt!" I yell at him.

"Yeah, but I'm fine! See!" he says getting up and giving me a huge grin. Sighing, I look around, only to notice the unconscious bodies of my friends.

Walking around, I use my Sly Dragon and Sky God Slayer Magic to heal them. Moving all of them over to a temporary camp Natsu built, I walk up to Lucifer, who's still unconscious. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turn to see Natsu walk towards me. Both of us just standing there, watch Lucifer.

"I'm really sorry" I sigh after a while.

"About what?" Natsu asks curiously.

"I'm sorry about being weak. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for making you hurt. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry you had to fight for me. I'm sorry if I got you hurt. I'm sorry -" I ramble, but am cut off when Natsu puts a warm hand over my mouth.

"Lucy... shut up" he says to me in total seriousness. "You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I should. I started all of this. I kicked you off the team. I called you weak. I made you run away. I hurt you. I made you feel useless. I'm sorry I messed everything up. I'm sorry for... kissing you. But honestly... Lucy, I'm always going to fight for you. I'm always going to be there to catch you when you fall, whether you like it or not. I'm always going to stick by your side, because I realize my mistake. Lucy, you mean too much to me. I'm sorry I ever let you go... I'm not going to let you go Lucy. I – I love you. So no matter what happens I'm not letting you slip through my finger again" he says making my eyes widen.

Taking his hand off my mouth, he gives me a short smile before he starts to walk away. Watching him go, I reach out my hand, but close it into a fist. Bringing it back to my side, I watch as he walks back to the camp and shove Gray away from the fire, where he picks up a log and begins eating the flames.

"I love you too..." I whisper so softly only I can hear it.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I'm met with the faces of Lahar and Doranbolt from the Magic Council. "Lucy Heartfilia?" Lahar asks.

"Yeah?" I ask getting up.

"Come with us" Doranbolt says holding out a hand for me to take. Taking his hand, he leads me over to a tent with the Rube Knight symbol on the front of it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, when we arrived here this morning, we found only two of you conscious. You, and Natsu Dragneel. The rest were knocked out. Care to explain?" Lahar asks as we both sit down.

"I want to know something first... how did you find out where we were?" I ask.

"A villager from a town not far from here, noticed you running away form something. Concerned for you safety, they called us to investigate. Now, may we have an explanation?" Lahar answers.

"Sure. Well three years ago, I began my training as a Light Goddess" I start.

"Aren't they extinct?" Doranbolt questions.

"No, I'm the last one. Anyways, I began my training. There was a prophecy that yesterday, of this year, a darkness will plague Fiore and take over. The last Light Goddess is the only one who can stop it. Which explains why I'm here. As for everyone else, the elder man you found me lying beside was that darkness. His name is Lucifer Goodwen by the way. Anyways, he planned to kill me and take over Fiore to create his perfect world. Everyone else was just here to protect me, but I was the one to protect them, along with Natsu" I explain.

"I see. Unfortunately Miss Heartfilia. We have to put you under arrest" Lahar says as soon as I'm done my explanation.

"Yeah, I figured as much... can I know the charges first?" I ask.

"Destruction of the land of Fiore, harboring the fugitive Jellal Fernandes, injuries inflicted on various guild members, disturbing the peace, the use of forbidden and extinct magic, and acting without evidence" Lahar states reading off a note lacrima.

"I agree to three of the sixcharges. If I am to come with you, Jellal must be set free and allowed to join a guild of his choosing. And as for acting without evidence, why don't you ask everyone else why I did what I did. Ask Lucifer himself, but make him under the influence with a truth lacrima. You'll find your evidence. If you are to take me in, you must follow my rules" I say to them.

"And if we don't?" Doranbolt asks.

"I'll leave and take my friends with me" I answer getting up from my chair and exiting the tent. "You have five minutes" I call out.

Walking over to my friends, who are all sitting and waiting patiently around the camp Natsu built, a sad smile comes to my face. "Get ready to leave" I call out to them.

"Lucy?!" they all exclaim jumping up and running towards me.

"What did the Rune Knights want?" Erza asks as she reaches me first.

"It's not important" I say smiling. "Are you all okay?" I ask.

"We're fine. Are you okay?" Sting asks.

"All good!" I say giving them a thumbs up. "Pack up your stuff. You're laving soon" I say to them.

"We're leaving...? What about you Lucy?" Wendy asks.

"Well..." I start.

"We agree to your terms Miss Heartfilia" Doranbolt and Lahar say showing up beside me.

"Excellent" I say smiling.

"Jellal Fernandes" Lahar sneers at him. Jellal looking shocked, looks around frantically, probably for an escape. "As a part of Miss Heartfilia's demands... you are hereby no longer a wanted fugitive. You are free to go about your ways and join a guild if you want. Your name is now cleared. As for Lucifer Goodwen, we got the information we needed out of him and charged him guilty for attempted murder and treason to the Kingdom of Fiore. Now, Lucy Heartfilia..." Lahar says pulling out handcuffs.

Sticking my arms out in front of me, Lahar clips them on.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Natsu yells outraged.

"Miss Heartfilia is under arrest for the destruction of the land of Fiore, injuries inflicted on various guild members, disturbing the peace, and the use of forbidden and extinct magic. Please, come quietly" Doranbolt says leading me away from my friends.

"There is no way in hell we're letting you take her! She did nothing wrong!" Natsu yells as we walk away. Turning my head to him, I see he's being held back by a very pissed off Erza and a very angry Laxus.

"Stop!"Natsu shouts as I continue to watch him struggle against Erza and Laxus, who look about ready to run after us. "Lucy!" Natsu shouts again.

Walking up into the carriage, I turn around to Natsu again. "I love you too!" I shout out to Natsu.

"Lucy!" I hear him shout out in desperation as the doors close me off to the outside world.

Sighing, I sit on one of the benches lining the walls. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a column of golden light appear and a man wearing a suit stands there laughing and shaking his head.

"So, Gemini... where's Lucy?" Loke asks.

"We... I mean I have no idea what you're talking about Loke..." I say.

"Right..." Loke says sarcastically sitting down beside me.

Sighing, I turn towards him. "Last night she got us to turn into her while she left" I answer.

"I figured as much... come on, let's go find her" Loke says getting up. "You know you gave Natsu a heart attack when you said you loved him" Loke says.

"It was Lucy's true feelings..." I mumble turning into my original form.

"Come on, let's go" Loke says disappearing into a column of light.

"When Lucy finds out what you did, I want nothing to do with you" Mini says to me.

"It was your idea!" I exclaim as we both disappear, leaving behind a note for the Magic Council to find.

* * *

And your favorite two Rune Knights show up!

So, I'm uploading another chapter in a couple hours, so this won't be the last you see of me for the day.

Just a quick reminder. You guys have two days left to vote for your favorites.

Thanks for reading!

allysonntcerawrs


	21. Author's Note 2

**So, it seems some of you are confused with what's going on... **

**Sorry about that. **

**This story is NaLu. Just to let you know. **

**After this story is done... I will be creating three alternate endings with three different characters. **

**That's why you're voting. **

**Hope I cleared some things up. **

**Chapter Twenty will be up soon. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**allysonntcerawrs**


	22. Chapter 20

**Welcome to day two of three for voting!**

**So the current standings are:**

**Jellal, Rogue, and Sting tied for first**

**Laxus still coming in at a close second**

**Lyon and Gray tied for third**

**Gajeel in fourth**

**and Hibiki in last place. **

**You still have one more day to vote for your favourites! So keep on going!**

**Enjoy chapter twenty!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Natsu's POV**

"I love you too!" I hear Lucy call out to me. S-she loves me too? No, I can't loose her now! Struggling more against Erza and Laxus, I growl in frustration.

As the doors begin to close, I call out her name again. As soon as the doors close to the carriage, they immediately drive away.

"Damn it!" I curse slumping to the floor.

"Well, that was interesting" a voice says behind us.

All turning slowly, we see Lucy leaning against a tree not too far away from us. Wasn't she just in the carriage... what?

"Lucy... why aren't you with the Rune Knights?" Erza asks curiously.

"So I got arrested huh? I figured as much. No matter. I need your help" Lucy says walking towards us. "Oh, congrats on the freedom Jellal, you deserve it" Lucy says smiling at him.

"You need our help? With what? We were told you stopped that guy..." Sting says.

"Yeah... that's the thing. Since we didn't know what he looked like... well..." Lucy starts.

"That was a fake?" Mira asks confused. "But he was so strong! Lucy, just how strong is the real person?" she says frantically.

"Basically... and I don't know Mira. But we can only assume that he's crazy strong" Lucy says sighing as she sits on the ground cross legged. Placing her chin on her palm, she sits on the floor.

"So what do we have to do?" I ask.

"I have to stop this guy... _you _have to get everyone anywhere close to here to safety" Lucy says to me.

"Lucy, it took both of us, and a Unison Raid to stop the fake guy. What makes you think you can do this by yourself?" I ask her getting angry.

"Wow, thanks for the support guys" Lucy says sarcastically.

"We do support you Lucy... but it's just -" Wendy starts.

"No, I get it" Lucy starts cutting Wendy off. "I just really need to do this" she sighs.

"And we're doing this with you. We'll split up. Half of us with you, and the others will get everyone out and to a safe location" Erza says.

"Alright. We need to make a quick stop first... whoever comes with me" Lucy says getting up off the ground and brushing some dirt off her clothes.

"Okay. Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Lyon, Jellal, Jura, Sting, Rogue, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Wendy, Juvia, and I will go with you Lucy. Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and Sherry, can we trust you to get everyone out of here?" Erza says bossing everyone around.

"You can count on us Erza" Hibiki says.

"Stay safe!" Eve says nodding his head.

The four of them running off, bid us goodbye one more time. Now, all turning our attention to Lucy, she nods her head and motions us to follow.

"Where are we going Lucy?" Mira asks curiously.

"Not where, when. Come on, we're almost there" Lucy says while we walk through the forest.

Gray, turning to me mouths the question 'when?'. Shrugging my shoulders, we follow Lucy to a giant tree with little glowing balls everywhere.

Lucy, walking up to the tree places a hand on it. "Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild: X803" she chants.

Suddenly, we're all surrounded in white glowing lights. Then, with a flash, we appear outside of our guild.

"What are we doing at the guild?" I ask.

"Stay here a minute... I need to speak to the Master" Lucy says entering the guild.

"What are you guys doing here?!" a voice exclaims from the side. All turning our heads, we see Wendy and Romeo holding hands. Wait, that doesn't look like Wendy... she looks older... and Wendy is right beside me. What the hell is going on?!

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asks again.

"Lucy came... she said she had to talk to the master... why do you look like Wendy?" Erza questions as she looks between both Wendy's.

"Oh, so Lucy wanted to talk to Wendy's mom. And as to explain why we look like the people you know is because... you guys are in the future..." Romeo explains.

"The... WHAT?!" we all exclaim.

"Yeah... excuse me for a minute" Wendy says rushing into the guild.

"Wow, Romeo, you look different when you're older" I say to him.

"And you look different when you're younger Natsu..." he says to me but then looks over to Wendy. "Gah! Wendy, you're back!" Romeo says running over to our Wendy and crushing her into a hug. "You're so cute!" Romeo cries out.

"R-romeo... please let go" Wendy stutters blushing.

Laughing Romeo puts Wendy down. "So, you guys want to come inside?" Romeo asks gesturing towards the doors.

"Lucy told us not to go in..." I start.

"Yeah, but Lucy isn't the boss of you... yet" Romeo says winking at us.

Following him inside, we see all of our older selves do what we do...

Gray and I are fighting, Erza's eating cake. Wendy's talking with both Lucy's, Mira's serving people, Laxus is talking to the Thunder Legion, Juvia is laughing at Gray and holding a little boy in her arms as she sits at a table, Jellal is holding hands with Lucy... wait... WHAT?!

"Dad?" the little boy in Juvia's arms asks. "Whoa, Dad, look! There's two of you!" the boy says pointing towards us.

"D-dad?" the Gray beside me stutters.

"Ah, Gray-sama!" Juvia faints.

"Uh oh... someone take her to the infirmary..." older Juvia says putting the boy down and walking towards us. "As you may be able to tell, I'm Juvia Fullbuster. Can I ask what you are doing here?" she asks walking towards us.

"F-fullbuster?" Gray stutters taking a step back in shock.

"Ha! Ice Princess! You have a kid!" I say laughing at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing Natsu... you're Skylar's godparent. You take care of him all the time" older Gray says walking towards us, Skylar in his arms.

"Wendy, you're back! Come on, let's go play!" Skylar says running towards Wendy and grabbing her hand.

"Okay... Mrs. Fullbuster. We here because Lucy wanted to talk to the master. May we speak to him as well?" Erza asks taking control over the situation as we all stand there confused and in shock.

"Him? Oh... right. That didn't happen yet. How do I explain this?" older Juvia mumbles. "Uh, Makarov isn't the master of Fairy Tail anymore..." Juvia says slowly.

"Oh, then is Laxus the master?" Erza questions.

"No" Juvia says.

"Natsu?" Mira asks.

"No..." Juvia says.

"Gildarts?" Laxus asks coming into the conversation.

"No" Juvia says.

"Well, who's the master then?" I ask.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, soon to be Fernandes, seventh guild master of Fairy Tail" older Lucy says walking over to us smiling.

"WHAT?!" we all scream at her last name. Lucy is getting married to Jellal?! How the hell did that happen?! Looking over my shoulder, I see Jellal and Erza collapse to the floor.

"Can someone please assist the three fainting teenagers?" Lucy calls out to the guild.

"I got it mom" Wendy says walking over to Juvia, Jellal, and Erza.

"MOM?!" we all freak out.

"Alright, can you all please calm down?" older Lucy says to us covering her ears. "Yes, I'm Wendy's mom. I adopted her a couple years ago. Now, can we get down to business? Lucy explained your situation to me" older Lucy says.

"Our situation?" Mira asks confused.

"Last night, I left you all to find out some information, and got Gemini to change into me in case something happened while I was away. That's how I found out that the guy we fought yesterday was a fake. On the outskirts of Fiore, a dark guild by the name Midnight Flower is under the rule of Lucifer Goodwen. He's still planning on taking Fiore out, and killing me because apparently, I'm in the way. Honestly, I don;t even know if that's true because I wasn't able to defeat him myself" Lucy explains sighing.

"So... why are we here?" Sting asks.

"To train I presume. We can get you all set up with your older selves and you will train. Hard. When you're finished. We can send you all back in time, to your younger bodies, where you will defeat Lucifer Goodwen" older Lucy explains.

"As much as that would help us... that's not why we're here" Lucy mumbles.

"Then why are you here?" older Jellal asks joining us and hugging this time's Lucy from behind.

"We need to speak to... them" Lucy says slowly.

"Them?" I ask. "Who's 'them'?"

"No, I forbid it" Lucy argues with herself. This is confusing...

"Well, it's not your decision, is it?" Lucy sneers.

"Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, come with me" my Lucy says walking out off the guild, just as Wendy and Gray's kid come back in. Wait... my Lucy? Where did that come from?

"Wait! Lucy, where are we going?" I yell after her.

"We're going to see some old... acquaintances..." Lucy mumbles.

**Normal POV**

As the five mages leave the Fairy Tail guild, the older versions of them converse in the guild hall.

"They're going to see them?! Are they crazy?!" the ice-make mage exclaims.

"Lucy believes that they'll be able to help them? Why?" the re-equip mage questions confused.

All looking at their guild master and close friend, they notice a look of confusion and shock written across her face.

"If Lucy believes that they will be willing to help them... then she should trust her instincts" she sighs.

"Lucy! You can't just be okay with them going to confront two of the Oracion Seis!" the fire Dragon Slayer yells at his guild master and best friend.

"I have no choice, do I?! I can't control them! We're basically the same people, just older. If Lucy thinks she can talk to Midnight and Cobra and convince them to help out. Then who are we to stop them?" Lucy shouts back.

Sighing, they all disperse and go do their own thing. They can't go against their master...

"Mom, you can't be serious... we have to stop them!" the blue haired sky Dragon Slayer yells at the blonde haired Celestial mage.

"Wendy..." she sighs.

"Fine... Romeo, come on" Wendy shouts leaving the guild and storming past the younger versions of her friends.

Meanwhile...

"Old acquaintances?" Erza questions.

"Our old acquaintances are in jail?" Gray asks as they reach a large building.

"Yeah" Lucy says simply as she enters the building.

Inside, the place is crawling with guards and staff members of the Magic Council. Dodging the people flying and running around, they finally make it to the front desk.

"Can I help you Ms. Heartfilia?" a woman with long purple hair and peach skin asks them. With her sharp blue eyes staring down the four young adults and teenager, she sighs.

"Yes, can we see" Lucy starts as she leans in towards the woman. "Cobra and Midnight from the Oracion Seis?" she mumbles so low, not even Natsu would be able to hear her with his super hearing.

"I assume you have a good reason for this?"the woman asks.

"Yes" Lucy replies standing back up and fixing her clothes.

"Alright. They'll be with you shortly. Please follow the blue path to a room. Congratulations on your engagement by the way Ms. Heartfilia" the woman says smiling at Lucy.

"Thanks, have a nice day" Lucy says walking away and following the blue path.

Finally, after many twists, turns, staircases, and various hallways, they reach a door. Not anything special. Just a door. Opening it, Lucy turns to her friends. "Guard the door. Don't come in, and don't do anything stupid" Lucy says to them as she enters the room and closes the door.

The four outside the door, just gape as Lucy slams the door in their face.

"Alright, you heard her. Let's guard this place" Erza says as she equips a sword.

**Lucy's POV**

As I slam the door and enter the room, I notice a table with three chairs in a very dim room. Sitting down in one of the chairs, I keep my focus on the door ahead of me.

Minutes pass by and I drum my fingers against the steel table.

The click of the door opening brings me out of my own little world, and two figures enter the room.

"The blonde girl?" Cobra asks as he sits down on one of the chairs.

"What do you want?" Midnight asks.

Standing up from my chair, I look around the room. Recording lacrimas line the walls. Looking between the lacrimas and the two males in front of me, I pull out Aries' key.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Ram, Aries" I chant.

With a puff of pink smoke, Aries appears. "I'm sorry" she says as she appears.

Whispering my plan into her ear, she nods her heads. "Wool Bomb!" Aries yells firing at the lacrimas.

"Are you trying to get arrested?!" Cobra yells at me.

"Shut up" I growl at him. "I need your help" I say to them sitting back down in the chair and letting Aries leave.

"Why should we help you?" Cobra asks as Midnight sleeps in the chair.

"Do you want the world to die? Do you want it to be taken over and destroyed? Do you want to die?" I ask them in total seriousness.

"What do we have to do?" Midnight asks waking up.

I open my mouth to answer, but am cut off by pounding on the door.

"We have to go" I say pulling them up from their chairs. Opening the door, I pull the two men after me.

"Hey, you stop!" guards yell down the halls.

"Run!" I yell to my friends.

"Lucy! Are you crazy?!" Gray yells as we run down the hallways and out of the jail.

"No, not crazy... just desperate!" I yell back.


	23. Chapter 21

**Alright, welcome to the last day to vote for your favourites!**

**So, here are the rankings:**

**Jellal, Rogue, and Sting are still dominating the poll and not willing to give up their first place rank. **

**Laxus is still at a close second. **

**Lyon is in third. **

**Gray and Gajeel are tied for fourth. **

**And Hibiki is in last place...**

**The poll will close tonight at ten (Canadian Time). **

**I will post the winners tomorrow.**

**But, without further ado, here's chapter twenty one!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Sorry if Cobra and Midnight are a little, okay maybe a lot, OOC. Don't hate me. I just think that since they're older they changed. Sorry... Hope you still enjoy!)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy..." Erza sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose and paces back and forth in front of me as I sit down on a fallen tree in the middle of a large forest we escaped to, with Cobra on my left, and a sleeping Midnight on my right. "Please explain why you helped two of the most evil mages escape from jail!" she demands.

"I'm not too sure about the whole two most evil mages thing... they didn't even make it into my Top Five Bad Guy List. But still, Lucy, they tried to take over the world twice... and tried to kill some of us like three times!" Natsu exclaims.

"Come on, how can we not be in your top five?" Cobra asks Natsu.

"This is not the time for ranking! Lucy, answer the question!" Erza yells making every quiet down.

"Look, these two are part of the Oracion Seis. We had to defeat them twice, and both times, they showed great power. They might be able to help us..." I answer her.

"Whoa Blondie. Thanks for breaking us out and everything... but we didn't really agree to help you" Cobra says.

"I know" I sigh putting my head in my hands.

After a while of just staying like this, I get up and walk away from everyone, despite the protests of Erza and Natsu. _Why was I so stupid to think that they would be willing to help?! They're evil... God, I'm an idiot. _I think to myself as I walk farther and farther away from them.

**Erza's POV**

After wasting our time calling Lucy back, we just sigh and slump to the ground.

"What's wrong with the blonde?" Cobra asks as he continues to sit on the fallen tree.

"She's under a lot of pressure. She's apparently the only one who can save Fiore, but she doesn't have the confidence in herself to do so. We are all here to support her, but she felt like she needed to get your help. I don't really understand why. It's quite easy to tell that you'd decline and just run off without a word to anyone" I explain.

"Why would she need our help? Look, even I can tell Fairy Tail incredibly strong. If she's a part of Fairy Tail, then she should have no problem doing this by herself" Cobra explains.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why she would just break you out of jail" I say.

"It could be because she knows our magic and it could come in use" Midnight mumbles as he wakes up.

"Yeah, but Lucy has all these powers now... why would she need a Dragon Slayer and whatever the hell your magic is Midnight?" Natsu asks joining in on the conversations.

"Yeah, Lucy's a Dragon Slayer now isn't she?" Gray asks.

"No, isn't she a Take-Over mage?" Wendy asks.

"What the hell is this girl?! Isn't she just a Celestial Wizard?" Cobra asks.

"That too" I say.

"She's a Light Goddess" Midnight says impressed.

"A what?" Cobra asks confused.

"A Light Goddess, born with all magics expect those that lead you to darkness. They can master and use all magics in a matter of days. I assume that's why the blonde needs me. I use a version of dark magic. But that doesn't explain why she needs you" Midnight answers.

"Well, Cobra, don't you use poison magic?" Wendy asks.

"Yes, I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer" he answers.

"Well, I don't think Lucy learned that kind of magic yet" Wendy says.

"But she uses all kinds of Dragon Slayer magic" Natsu says confused.

"Yes, but Mr. Cobra has a certain aura around him that Lucy doesn't have" Wendy says.

"But what if all the other magics cancel that aura out?" Gray asks.

"It doesn't work like that" I answer him. "Well, it could be plausible that she hasn't learned it yet. But why would she have to get you from the future? That doesn't make any sense" I say going into my thoughts.

"Alright, wait a minute... the future? What are you talking about?" Cobra asks.

"Oh that's right, we haven't explained anything have we?" I ask.

"Mr. Cobra, Mr. Midnight, we aren't from this time" Wendy says to them.

"Yeah, Lucy brought us here for some reason" Gray adds.

"I assume it's because Lucy's the guild master here..." I say trying to think about another reason as to why Lucy came to the future to get these two.

"Wait... the guild master? When was this?" Natsu asks.

"Were you not paying attention earlier?!" Gray yells at him.

"Don't yell at me Ice Princess!"

"Then pay attention next time Ash-For-Brains!"

"Icicle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Matchstick!"

"Are you two fighting?!" I yell at them breaking out of my thoughts.

"N-no ma'am, just hanging out with my best buddy!" Gray says nervously as he drapes his arm over Natsu's shoulder's.

"A-aye!" Natsu says weakly.

"Are they always like this?" Cobra asks amused.

"Mostly..." Wendy sighs.

"Alright, getting down to business..." I say standing up. "Are you willing to help us?" I ask.

"I don't see why not..." Cobra sighs.

"You did break us out of jail" Midnight adds.

"Excellent. Now we have to go find Lucy" I say looking off into the direction Lucy went.

**Lucy's POV**

As I keep walking through the forest, my thoughts keep drifting to how I'm supposed to save Fiore, I can't help but sigh and rest against a tree.

"Why me?" I mumble closing my eyes.

"Why you... what?" a voice asks to the side.

Snapping my eyes open, I look around frantically. "Who's there?" I demand.

"Me" a voice says from beside me.

Slowly turning my head, I see a girl around my age resting against a tree. "Hello Lucy" she says smiling at me. She has long pink hair that's put up in an elegant bun and green eyes. Wearing a long flowing blue dress with ruffles in the skirt, she fixes her white gloves that end at her elbows.

"You know who I am?" I ask the girl, and also wondering why she would be wearing such an outfit out in the forest.

"Of course! I'm the one who gave you your powers" she says happily.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Oh whoops, I don't think you know me. Well, I'm Sarah Heartfilia, you're great, great – ah, it doesn't matter" she explains.

"Sarah Heartfilia... aren't you dead?" I ask.

"Well, yes and no..." she sighs walking over towards me and dropping to the floor to sit down. Joining her on the ground and giving her a look, she continues to talk. "Yes, I'm dead, have been for a long time. But, I'm not because a part of me now rests in you" she explains.

"Okay" I say slowly.

"Lucy, we need to talk" Sarah says very seriously as she turns to me.

Nodding my head, Sarah continues to speak. "First off, I want to say I'm proud of you. You somehow managed to perfect a lot of magic abilities. I mean, I wasn't able to master as much as you have!" I says happily.

"Well, yeah, I had awesome teachers" I say smiling.

"Yeah, that's great, Anyways, even though Mavis Vermillion helped you out with your Light Goddess Magic, she didn't actually teach you anything about being a Light Goddess. Am I making any sense?" she asks.

"Uh, sure" I say a little confused about how she knows Mavis. Giving me a look of disbelief, I sigh and shake my head. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about" I answer her truthfully.

"Alright. Lucy, you can't just be a Light Goddess" Sarah starts.

"But I -" I cut her off.

"I'm not done talking" she says shutting me up. "Lucy, you can't just be a Light Goddess because you don't believe in yourself. Lucy, in order to fully unlock your powers, you actually have to believe you can save everyone" she explains. "You know... when I gave you my powers, I had no idea what you would turn out like. Of course your mother was against it, but I did it anyways. I've been with you this whole time, just waiting to come out and talk to you. You have no idea how much I wanted to show myself and beat the stuffings out of all those people who hurt you, but look at you know. Look at how far you've gotten without any of that special Light Goddess nonsense. You're a strong one Lucy, very special too. I have complete faith in what you can do, with or without the powers you have now" Sarah trails off.

"Thanks" I say giving her a huge smile.

"Look inside yourself Lucy. Think of all the people you want to protect. Think of all the people you care about, and want to save. Think of your friends, you guild... that pink haired boy" she jokes.

Blushing, I playfully shove her shoulder, which just makes my hand go through her body. "I'm not really here, remember?" she asks laughing slightly.

"Oh, right..." I say embarrassed.

"Now, enough of this mushy gushy stuff. C'mon sweetheart, let's unlock that power of yours" Sarah says getting up off the ground.

Getting up and following her, she leads me to a large opening in the forest. How did I not notice this? "Let me explain something before we begin. As a previous Light Goddess, I had a special ability that no other Light Goddess had. It's the same for you and all future Light Goddesses" Sarah says.

Nodding my head, I watch as she opens her palm. A small white light appears on her palm and as every second passes, a small flower starts to grow in her hand. "I control the nature around me. No one else alive, or in my case, dead, can do this. Not even someone how can use the nature as a weapon. I am essentially, the life of the forest" she says smiling down at the flower in her hand.

"How do I find out what my ability is?" I ask curiously not taking my eyes off the flower.

"Well, what's something you do passionately, what's something you've always wanted to do?" Sarah asks putting the flower on the ground.

"Writing?" I ask.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" she asks.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know. I love writing, but that's not what I want to do" I say.

"What do you want to do then?" Sarah asks.

"I want to protect my friends. I want to always be there and be strong for them and support them no matter what. But I don't understand how that's anything special" I mumble.

"Lucy, don't you see? That's what makes you special. The care and love you have for your friends makes you stronger than anyone could ever hope to be. That's your ability. That's your gift" Sarah says to me.

"But, I don't understand how that's a special power. Everyone does it don't they? I mean, you have your flower thing. What does that make me?" I ask.

"It makes you a good friend, Lucy. Don't you see how you act around people? Well, everyone else does. Don't you find it odd that you have some sort of a connection with everyone you meet? Don't you find it weird that just your presence can lift everyone's spirits? It's not normal Lucy... and that's your gift, that's what makes you, you. That's what makes you a Light Goddess" Sarah explains.

"She's right Luce" a voice says behind me.

Turning around quickly, I see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Cobra and Midnight.

"You may not see it, but we can tell the strong connections you have to the people around you" Gray says crossing his arms and smiling at me as he leans against a tree.

"They're both right Lucy. People feel safe around you. And you're the first person that actually treated me like a girl instead of some monster..." Erza says giving me a sad smile.

"They're all right Lucy! You're like my big sister! I felt really safe around you the first time we met, and I didn't know why until now. Everyone feels safer and stronger when you're around. You're a different kind of support magic" Wendy says giving me a huge smile.

"Aye Lucy! Even though you're really annoying and really heavy, you changed the lives of a lot of us at Fairy Tail" Happy says appearing out of the forest.

"The Tom Cat's right, Lucy" Carla says walking out of the forest with everyone trailing behind her.

Suddenly, Gajeel, Lyon, Jellal, Jura, Sting, Rogue, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Juvia appear out of the forest, all agreeing to what Sarah said.

"Wow, thanks you guys" I say giving them all a huge smile.

"No problem Luce. Now, I think we heard something about unlocking you're powers. Can we help out with that?" Natsu asks giving me a huge grin.

"Actually, you can..." Sarah says giving Natsu a big grin.

Oh, please... don't be thinking what I think you're thinking...

"What do we have to do?" Erza asks curiously.

"Well, everyone but the pink haired boy must go out and find me a magic flower. It's pink, but has blue edges. It has a yellow stem and purple seeds in the middle. It's surrounded by golden light and can only be found in the west part of the forest on the giant mountain. It's guarded by thee wyverns; a green one, a blue one, and a red one. Lucy will need four of those flowers to unleash her full potential" Sarah says making up some weird story.

"Why can't Natsu come?" Gray asks curiously.

"Because... Natsu has to stay here and help me set up for the ritual" Sarah says quickly thinking on her feet.

"Oh, alright then. We'll be back by sunset. Good luck Lucy" Erza says leading everyone away, but Cobra and Midnight stay behind.

"Aren't you two boys going with them?" Sarah asks them.

"Yeah, we're not really part of their whole group friendship, rainbows and unicorns kind of thing" Cobra grumbles.

"Then why are you here?" she questions.

"Lucy broke us out of jail to help her out" Cobra explains.

"I see..." Sarah mumbles. "Well, in that case. I need you two to do a special job for me."

"Why should we help you?" Midnight asks.

"Listen here emo..." Sarah growls out making Natsu fall to the floor laughing. "You'll listen to me, and if you don't I won't hesitate turning you both into pink trees. Do we understand each other?" Sarah snaps at the two men making them shiver in fear.

"What do you need?" Cobra asks somewhat composing himself.

"I need you to go up that mountain and get me three wyvern scales from each wyvern" Sarah demands.

"Fine" they both grumble out walking away.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I ask her.

"HA HA EMO! HA HA HA!" Natsu laughs hysterically in the background.

"It wasn't even that funny" I mumble as Sarah and I sweat-drop.

"Pinky!" Sarah shouts getting Natsu's attention.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu shouts jumping up.

"I called you pinky, now are you going to help me or not?" Sarah asks walking over to him.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Natsu asks curiously.

Whispering something in Natsu's ear that I can't hear, even with my advanced hearing, I watch as Natsu's eyes widen and he gulps as he stares at me. "I – I can't do that..." he whisper screams at Sarah.

"You can and you will, now go! I have to get ready to prepare the mixture for Lucy's power awakening" Sarah says walking away from us.

"Wait! You're weren't lying about the flower?" I ask.

"No, why would I lie?" she asks as she turns back to me.

"Oh my God, you're going to kill my friends!" I scream at her.

"Nonsense Lucy. Now, I have to go" Sarah says smirking lightly as she turns back around and walks away.

Turning to Natsu, I can see nervousness plastered on his face. "Natsu, what did Sarah tell you to do?" I ask as I take a step back.

"Uh... I'm all fired up?" Natsu says nervously.

"Natsu..." I say slowly.

"Sorry Lucy..." he mumbles as he takes a step forward.


	24. Author's Note 3 and Poll Results

**Well, the poll has now closed and the results are in. **

**The people who will be getting an alternate endings are... Jellal, Rogue, and Sting! **

**Congrats to whoever chose these three characters! Sorry to everyone else... **

**Anywhoo, just wanted to let you know that the alternate endings will hopefully be written and uploaded as soon as I'm done writing the actual book. **

**Alright! **

**Well, I'll update sometime tomorrow. **

**Hope you enjoy the rest of Great Powers, Great Responsibilities, along with the alternate endings. **

**'Til Next Time! **

**allysonntcerawrs**


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Sting's POV**

"So, the weird glowing girl wasn't lying..." I say standing there in shock as the wyverns appear out of nowhere and guard this special flower or whatever. "Rogue.. tell my why we volunteered for this" I whisper to him.

"You didn't" Erza answers me as she walks by us. "Now, you retched wyvern stand aside. We need the flower you protect" she demands at it.

"Uh, Erza, I don't think that's going to work..." the Sky Dragon Slayer says coming to stand beside Rogue and I.

"Fine then. Re-equip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!" she yells. With a glow surrounding her, she changes outfits into that weird metal dress thing with multiple swords floating around her.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" I mumble.

"You would think so, but apparently not" Rogue mumbles back as we watch the Titania charge at the blue wyvern and attacking it.

"Well, let's join her, shall we?" I say getting into a fighting stance and stare at the green wyvern.

"Don't you think we should come up with an attack plan?" someone shouts from the crowd.

"I have a plan; attack!" I shout back as I run towards the wyvern and use a White Dragon's Punch.

**Natsu's POV**

_Calm down Natsu... you can do this. Don't be nervous. It's not like she's going to hate you from the rest of our lives. _I think to myself.

"Sorry Lucy" I mumble as I get closer to her.

"Whoa, Natsu... what are you doing?" Lucy asks taking a step back.

_Come on Natsu, it'll be over before you know it. Besides, it's going to help her unlock her powers. It's just going to take up five seconds of your time._

Grabbing Lucy by the arms so she can't get away, I give her a small smile. _Damn it, she's going to hate me. _ I think to myself.

"Natsu..." Lucy says slowly trying to get out of my grasp.

"Lucy, please don't hate me" I say sadly.

"Why, what's -" she starts, but I cut her off.

"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" I chant as I let go of Lucy's arms and complete the spell, making her fly backwards into a couple trees. "Sorry Lucy!" I call out as she struggles to get up.

"I hate you Natsu!" she yells at me.

Sighing, I decide to just sit on the floor and wait for her to calm down.

**Erza's POV**

"Well, that was more difficult than expected" I sigh as I pick up the four magic flowers needed to help Lucy unlock her powers.

"Erza... we just defeated three wyverns. Of course it would be more difficult than you expected!" Laxus yells at me.

"Oh calm down, we got the flowers, now let's go!" Gray yells.

Looking around to see how everyone was fairing, I notice two figures take some scales off one of the wyverns. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yell at the two figures who stop in their tracks.

Walking closer, I notice the two elder figures of Cobra and Midnight. "The weird glowing girl said we had to get her three scales form each wyvern, so let us be woman!" Cobra snaps at me.

Creating a murderous aura around me, I watch as the two shiver in fear, quickly get more scales and run away. "Alright" I sigh. "Now, let's go, we don't want to keep everyone waiting" I command.

As we all walk back to the open patch of forest, we see a large column of fire shoot outwards. "Natsu?" Gray asks beside me.

"Most likely, quickly, we have to see what's going on" I say running forward. Hearing multiple footsteps behind me, I know that everyone is following.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaims as he enters the clearing first. Coming up beside him, I see Natsu casually sitting down, and Lucy struggling to get up. Re-equipping into my Flame Empress Armour, I charge towards Natsu and hold my blade to his throat.

"You better have a good explanation as to why you attacked Lucy!" I boom at him, making him flinch and shiver in what seems like fear.

"Oh don't be throwing around the blame" the girl from earlier says walking out of the forest. "I'm the one that told him to do that. Seems it didn't work either... she's still alive and kicking" she mumbles the last part.

"You want to kill Lucy?!" I scream at her.

"What, no! I forgot to explain that she has to die before she can become a full fledged Light Goddess. Nothing special. Now, who wants to attack her next?" the girl says seriously calm as she claps her hands together.

"I refuse to attack a friend. Why must she die?" I question.

"Oh, did I say die? I meant unconscious. Whoops, slip of the tongue. It's better for her to be unconscious while I help unlock her powers. So, who wants a shot at it?" she asks.

"No way I'm doing it... I've tried to knock Bunny Girl out before. She's stubborn..." Gajeel grumbles.

"I don't want to be blamed if something happens... I'm out!" Sting exclaims.

"I've already tried... didn't work" Natsu whines from behind me.

"I'm not going to do it" Gray says simply.

"I will not harm a comrade" I say simply.

"I'll do it" Laxus sighs sounding bored.

"It's not going to work" Lucy sighs.

"Why not?" the girl asks.

"Look, it's not going to work because since I'm all of your magics put together, it doesn't affect me. Midnight and Cobra on the other hand..." Lucy says trailing off.

"Oh that's right... that's why you got them isn't it?" the girl asks.

"Yes and no" Lucy sighs. "I had a feeling they could help with something, but I also thought they would be able to help out with the battle too. So, where are they? I want to get this over with" she grumbles.

"Right here" a voice says behind me.

Turning, I see Cobra and Midnight walking up to us. "The last wyvern wasn't so eager to give up his scales, so we had to beat him up again. Now, what's this about knocking someone unconscious?" Cobra asks.

"Well," the girl starts. "We need to get a special... medicine into Lucy's body. Then, knock her unconscious. While she's unconscious, the... medicine will take effect and eat away at the magic barrier that's encasing her Light Goddess powers. So, let's get started shall we?" the girl says disappearing and reappearing in front of Cobra and Midnight where she takes the different coloured scales, then disappearing once more and appearing in front of me, where she takes a hold of the four flowers. With all of the things in her hands, she crushes them and makes a rainbow coloured powder. "Go forth, seek the light, and conquer" she chants as she shoots the powder towards Lucy.

As the powder reaches Lucy's face, she withers in pain, screaming out to make it stop. As her screams get louder, the ground and trees shake. Lighting her body on fire, she screams more making all of us crumble to the floor. "Quick, knock her out, knock her out!" the girl screams running in circles.

All frozen as we watch Lucy squirm and cry out, the girl doesn't calm down. "For the love of God, do something! We're all going to die if she's not knocked out! Hit her with a rock, a tree, anything!" she cries still running around.

"One the count of three, everyone send your strongest attack" I say wearily. "One!" I call out.

"Two" Natsu says sadly form beside me.

"Three!" everyone cries.

As we all shoot our attacks towards Lucy, it combines together to create a mass of colours and weapons.

Making impact with Lucy, it creates a giant explosion, blowing us all backwards. As the dust from the ground and the light dies down, we see Lucy's limp body lie there, not moving, not on fire, not calling out to make it stop. "God, I said knock her unconscious, not kill her" the girl replies annoyed.

"We apologize for hesitating. Is Lucy okay?" I ask as I stand up from the ground.

Watching as the girl walks over to Lucy, I help Natsu up off the ground. Turning back to the girl, she lifts up one of Lucy's arms and drops it to the ground. "Yeah, she's out cold. Give her about thirty seconds and she'll be up and kicking. I will warn you though. She'll get extremely hyper and jumpy. Don't let her out of your sight, bad things will happen. Oh, and uh, keep her magic under control..." the girl says before disappearing in a golden beam of light.

"Alright, so I will watch over Lucy and make sure she's under control. Although I may need some help. Who's up for a challenge?" I ask the crowd.

"I'll do it... I mean, how hard could it be?" Natsu says.

Suddenly, Lucy wakes up with an ear-piercing scream, but then starts laughing at a butterfly that flew past her face.

"Whoa, pink hair!" Lucy said laughing at Natsu.

"It's salmon!" Natsu growls at Lucy.

"Ahaha! Trees!" Lucy says jumping up and running over to a big tree as she starts to climb it.

"Lucy, no! Come!" I command.

Lucy, stopping her climbing, rushes towards me. "Sit!" I command pointing to the ground. Lucy, listening to me, sits on the ground, but begins to fidget shortly after doing so.

Jumping back up, Lucy runs around with her arms spread wide, laughing and jumping as she does so.

"Lucy, no! Don't go there!" Natsu yells running after her.

"Get down from the tree Lucy..." I sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't wanna!" Lucy whines. "Ah! Squirrel!" Lucy screams jumping off the tree and chasing after a squirrel.

"Lucy!" I call after her.

Laxus, having enough of this, uses his lightning magic to catch up to Lucy and grab the collar of her shirt, making her run in the spot. "Lucy..." he warns.

Making a small 'eep' noise, Lucy stops running and sits on the ground looking up at Laxus and fidgeting while she sits.

Lucy, unable to move around because of Laxus, stops her fidgeting. But only to replace it with her fire magic, burning the ground below her, and Laxus' hand.

Hissing in pain, Lucy takes this chance to get up and run away again. We sigh as we hear various noises and explosions escape from the forest.

"So, who wants to take care of Lucy?" I ask turning to face everyone else.


	26. Author's Note 4

**Hey guys! **

**I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update this week because I'll be in South Carolina... with no internet :( **

**Sorry... **

**Anywhoo, I'll update quickly as soon as I get back! **

**Thanks for all your reading and support! **

**allysonntcerawrs**


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Natsu's POV**

"How long has it been?" Laxus asks annoyed.

"Three hours, twenty minutes, and... forty seconds" Erza answers sighing.

Lucy, still extremely hyper and jumpy, runs around the camp we made laughing and giggling as she does so.

"Lucy, please... calm down" I sigh as I put my head in my hands.

"Alright, that's it!" Sting yells getting up. "Come here Blondie!" he yells chasing after her.

Yelling in surprise, Lucy sprints away from him and around all of us. Sting, tackling Lucy to the ground, sits on her back so she can't move anymore.

"Help!" Lucy screams over and over again.

"Alright, we have to figure out how to calm Lucy down..." Erza mumbles rubbing her face as she switches places with Sting.

"Any ideas?" I grumble to the rest of the group.

"We could just knock her out again" Jellal offers.

"No, we tried that, remember?" I sigh.

"We can't just wait it out?" Wendy asks shyly.

"NO!" we all yell at her.

"S-sorry!" she stutters.

Suddenly, we hear a rustling in the bushes, causing Lucy to scream out. "What is it? Evil mages? A monster?" She screams, somehow escaping from under Erza, standing up and jumping on to Erza's back, clinging for dear life. Once the rustling is done, a cute bunny pops out.

"Keep calm, it can probably smell fear..." Sting sighs annoyed.

Without any warning, the bunny changes into a twenty foot monster with long claws and sharp fangs. "It can smell fear, it can smell fear!" I cry out prying Lucy from Erza's back and running for our lives.

"Ha! Pink hair!" she giggles running her hands through my hair.

"It's salmon!" I yell at her, continuing to run through the forest while everyone else follows slightly behind me.

* * *

After finally escaping the monster and making a second camp, Lucy continues to giggle and run around the area, climbing up and down trees, screaming random things out, and climbing Laxus as he stands there cross armed and completely annoyed. "Someone get her off me" he says between clenched teeth.

Sting and I sharing a look, stand up and walk over to Laxus. Grabbing onto her arms, and Sting grabbing her feet, we pry her off of Laxus who thanks us and goes to sit down. Sting and I both shake as Lucy squirms around, but then finally stops and looks at us confused. "What are you two doing?" she asks us.

"Oh thank God!" Sting exclaims dropping her legs to the ground, making her only support me.

Helping her stand up, I look around to see all the relieved faces of everyone. "So, what happened?" Lucy asks.

All telling her what she did and how she acted, we watch as her face turns into one of confusion, shock, embarrassment, shame, and finally laughter. "Oh God, I am so sorry about all of that" she says between laughs.

"It's alright, we were warned... but, who knew someone could have such energy" Erza says joining Lucy in laughter.

"Alright, hate to burst your bubble or whatever, but can someone explain to us properly what's going on?" Cobra asks.

"Oh, right, sorry... This is probably going to take a while... sit down" Lucy tells them.

Following her orders, Cobra and Midnight, as well as the rest of us, find places to sit. "So basically... there is an evil Mage named Lucifer Goodwen who wants to take over Fiore. But, the only thing that can stop him is me, which is a problem because before we came here, Lucifer sent one of his minions to defeat us. We all thought he was actually Lucifer. Anyways, we were all beaten pretty badly, he was incredibly strong. Then after everything was over I got arrested... Wait, forget that last thing. So, because we were beaten badly, I thought that we needed you two so we can actually have a better chance at fighting with everyone. So please, we need your help" Lucy informs them.

"Alright, fine... we'll help. But, we have one condition" Cobra says.

"What could someone like you want?" Sting asks annoyed.

"Once we're done, Blondie here has to help the younger versions of us get out of jail" he says.

"No way" I yell at him the same time as Lucy agrees.

"Great, let's go" Cobra says smirking at me as he and Midnight stand up.

* * *

"Okay, hold up... you want us to do what now?" I ask Lucy after we gathered everyone from the guild and were all transported back to our time line.

"I want you, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy to hand yourselves over to Lucifer. Then, once you guys are on the inside, you can give us a better fighting chance. Think you can do that?" she says again.

"Uh, question" Cobra interjects. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well, we are going to split up into teams. Grey, Lyon, Jellal, Midnight, Jura, and Mira will go to the left surrounding the area, and scouting it out making sure what's going on in their camp, see how many people there are, and look for all the exits Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Juvia, and Erza will do the same on the right" Lucy explains.

"Wait, what are you going to do Lucy?" I ask her, nervous for her answer.

"I'm going to have a friendly talk with a Mr. Lucifer Goodwin" she says darkly as a dangerous aura surrounds her.

**Gray's POV**

"Alright, what are waiting for... let's go" I say sticking my hands in my pockets. Watching as everyone turns and leaves, I stare at Lucy. "What are you planning?" I ask her as everyone leaves us alone.

"What? Planning? Me? Nothing..." Lucy says scoffing and crossing her arms as she looks away.

"Just uh... be careful, okay? I'll never forgive you if you die on me. Your my little sister. So, please, come back" I mumble blushing and looking away.

"You too Gray, please be safe" Lucy whispers walking towards the camp, or wherever we're supposed to go.

Nodding my head, I turn and catch up to my group. Lyon, Jellal, Midnight, Jura, and Mira huh? A weird group to be put in. Lucy better know what she's doing...

"So, we just scout out the area?" Lyon asks.

"I would assume so. I suggest, we spread out, see what's going on, and then meet back here in a couple minutes. Try not to gather attention" Jellal says walking off in one direction.

"Well then, let's split up" Mira smiles before going off in her own direction.

**Erza's POV**

Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Juvia, huh? An interesting group to be placed in. As we reach our destination, I feel an odd presence around us.

"Juvia feels off..." Juvia mumbles from beside me as we crouch down in some bushes.

"You feel it too then?" I ask.

"Whatever this is... it's big" Evergreen agrees.

All setting our sights on the camp, we notice various people walking around caring odd looking staffs. "What are they up to?" Freed asks.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good" I mumble taking in the scene, unaware of a dangerous presence behind us.

**Cobra's POV**

"We surrender?" I ask putting my hands up as all the Dragon Slayers enter the camp.

"Who goes there?" of of the men yell gathering more men to surround us, carrying weapons and pointing them at us.

"Let me handle this" the older blond haired one mumbles as he steps forward. "We heard that your boss wanted to kill Lucy Heartfilia. We know her well, and she would never expect us to join you, which will crush her spirit and make it easier to finish her off. We want in on whatever your planning" he says evilly causing us all to stare at him in shock. Where did that come from?

As the man huddles with a small group, we can hear them whisper about whether or not they should take us to him.

While they do this, we take in our surrounding, in order to report them the Blondie later. I honestly have no idea what she's up to, but it better be good.

"Ah, are you the ones who said you knew Lucy Heartfilia?" a voice asks from behind us, two different scents filling our noses. Blood and tears, and... strawberry and vanilla... Lucy.

All turning slowly, we notice a man with short black hair that leads into a beard, and dark red eyes. Wearing a long, grey coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder. The coat has wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. Covering his left arm is a brownish cape, sporting a wide black stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. Loose pants are tucked inside thigh high boots. And Lucy over his left arm.

Throwing her to us, she land on the ground by our feet with a grunt. I mumble to everyone to not care about her, it would ruin our plan.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Salamander mumble not taking his eyes off the man, and trying to not move his lips.

"Don't worry... I can handle this" Lucy whispers back also trying not to move her lips.

"I heard that you want in. Well, prove yourselves worthy. Dispose of Lucy Heartfilia" he tells us. I can feel everyone tense up beside me. What the hell is she thinking?!

"I'll do it" I say with as much confidence as I can. "You better know what you're doing Heartfilia" I mumble to her.

Winking at me, I sigh. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" I chant.

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust"

"Poison Dragon's Scales"

"Poison Dragon's Twin Fang"

"Sound Wall"

After I'm done all my attacks, I notice Lucy's battered body, unmoving, but I I stare at her, she puts a finger to her lips and smirks, but goes back into a "dead" position. Looking beside me, I see the strained faces of everyone trying to stay calm.

"Very good..." he says stroking his beard as he circles around Lucy's "dead" body. "She's dead" he states simply. "A job well done. You have proven yourselves. Now, come with me, we have some business to go over. One of you, dispose of her body" he says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

All shuffling behind him, we all take one last look at Lucy's body before someone carries her off.

_She better know what she's doing... _I hear everyone think in their minds.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Lucy's POV**

As I pretend to be dead, I hear the footsteps of the Dragon Slayers slowly fade away. I feel myself being picked up and thrown onto someone's shoulder, and I move around a little as they walk off somewhere.

Trying to limit the movement of my breathing, I hear the person carrying me sigh. "I can't believe she's dead" his voice mumbles. "She was supposed to save us" he says again as he continues to walk. Is he talking about me?

Well, it's now or never then...

"Well, you better put me down if you expect me to save you" I whisper.

I can feel him stop in his tracks, and slowly turn his head to look at me. Looking back, I smile at him and give him a thumbs up.

His face slowly breaks out into a giant grin as he puts me down on the ground. "You fooled a lot of us" he tells me truthfully.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"A lot of people here have been turned to the darkness. There have been many stories about the Light Goddess coming and saving them. And the few of us who stayed pure, we watched them suffer, hoping you would show up one day and save us all. To see you defeated so easily, well..." he explains.

Giving him a smile, I nod my head. "Don't worry, they can't get rid of me so easily. Thanks for telling me what happened to these people... I felt something strange when we passed them back there" I say to him. "So, you want to help?" I ask.

"You'd let me help?" he asks excited.

"Well yeah. Here's what I want you to do" I say lowering my voice.

**Erza's POV**

Feeling a disturbing presence behind us, I quickly turn around to see a man standing there with what looks like a flamethrower. "State your business here" he demands with a harsh voice. Due to the darkness around us, I can't tell what he looks like.

Juvia, standing up quickly, walks over to the man. "Excuse us for intruding on your land. We're from the Fiore Guild Hall Building Agency, or the F.G.H.B.A. for short. We're just here to check out the land for our newest guild Orange Cherry Blossoms. I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you this warm summer's night. Please, excuse us" she tells him as she motions us to follow her.

Quickly catching up, we all stare at her in shock. "How were you able to do that?" Evergreen asks confused.

"Juvia was an S-Class Mage in Phantom Lord before coming to Fairy Tail. When working with her team back then, they had to think on their feet and be good at creating excuses to get out of tough situations. That was one Juvia practised many times before" Juvia explains as we continue to walk away, straight to the place when we all split up.

"Wait, you used first person back there... why aren't you using it now?" Bixlow asks confused.

"Old habits die hard" Juvia says simply.

Nodding my head, I stop in my tracks as soon as we reach our destination. Cobra was attacking Lucy.

Staring wide-eyed, I watched as the other Dragon Slayers did nothing to stop it. Trying to run forward, I'm stopped by Juvia tackling me to the ground, and Freed and Bixlow pinning me down. "Let me go! I have to help her!" I demand struggling against her.

"Juvia believes Lucy knows what she's doing. If Lucy was in any real danger, she would fight back" Juvia informs me as she gets up from off the ground.

Nodding my head slowly, I continue to watch as Lucy doesn't fight back, is picked up by a man, and taken away.

Sighing, I find myself sitting on a rock, head placed in my hands, no longer in my armour. _If Lucy knows what she's doing... I know she can handle herself, but to see that happen, just breaks my heart. She's like my little sister, so why should she be forced to go through something like this. Why can't I be the one to take her place? Older siblings are supposed to take care of the younger ones. Is that not correct?_

"E-Erza" a weak voice mumbles.

Turning around quickly, I jump up in surprise when a weak Jellal is trying to hold up a injured and unconscious Gray, the rest of their team also roughed up pretty badly. "What happened?" I demand.

"We were attacked" Jura says, looking perfectly fine.

"They came at us too quickly, and we had little time to defend ourselves" Midnight explains walking over to the rest of our camp, looking a little scuffed up. _I think that's the most I've herd him talk.._

"M-Mira" I gasp when I see her frail figure appear from the tree line, looking beyond pissed.

"You saw what Cobra did, didn't you?" she asks demonically as she Take-Overs into her Satan Soul. "I'll kill the bastard" she growls.

"Mira, Lucy wasn't fighting back, she has something planned, so we should not interfere" Juvia informs her, starting a fire.

"Juvia! You're so smart and beautiful!" Lyon exclaims somehow reaching Juvia at break-neck speeds.

"Get your hand off Juvia" she says demonically. "How's Gray?" she asks turning to face me once she's done building the fire.

"Injured. Unconscious. Pissed off. Pick one" Midnight sighs throwing twigs into the fire. _What's got him all talkative all of a sudden?_

Juvia sighs as she stands up. Taking off her hat, she rips it on two. "Juvia?" I ask confused. Looking over to me, I can tell she's completely serious.

Walking over to Jellal, who is setting Gray on the ground, she kneels next to him, and places the two pieces of her hat onto the two major wounds Gray has. "Forbidden Water Spell: Rejuvenate" Juvia chants.

Standing up and stepping back a little, Juvia moves her hands along the air above Gray. Suddenly, Gray's body begins to glow a soft blue colour, and once the colour dies down, he wakes up with a gasp, but then groans in pain. "Gray, shouldn't sit up so quickly. He'll hurt himself" Juvia says completely calm as she picks up her two pieces of her shredded hat and walks away. Not making any comments about Gray, confusing all of us, Gray especially.

Walking over to the fire, Juvia rips the bottom part of her dress, and takes off the small cape she's wearing. Wrapping both around the two broken pieces of hat, Juvia throws them into the fire, and sits down on a rock near it.

"Why so serious Juvia?" Lyon asks softly approaching her.

"I need to take a walk" she mumbles standing up and walking away from us.

"Juvia's talking in first person... that has never happened before. What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Lyon and Gray yell at the same time.

"I'm not too sure" I mumble as I watch the blue haired water Mage walk away.

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia's really starting to feel the effects of the forbidden water spell. No wonder it's forbidden. Juvia had to destroy it quickly, because she was warned that if placed into the wrong hands, it can be used for evil. But, Juvia had to use it. Without Gray awake and able to fight, the team wouldn't stand a chance... they need everyone they can get.

Juvia doesn't know why she talked in first person in front of Lyon. Believe it or not, Juvia talked in first person all the time, but on a mission, a spell was cast on her, causing her to speak differently, making everyone think she's weird and want nothing to do with her. Juvia knows it's pathetic, but that's how it's always been.

Lately though, Juvia can now speak a few sentences in first person, which makes her very happy, but then she immediately goes back to third person, which makes Juvia unhappy.

The reason Juvia left the group was because her magic felt like it was going to explode, and she didn't want to hurt the others around her.

Continuing her walk, Juvia is stopped by a voice calling out to her. "Juvia, wait!"a voice she knew so well.

"Gray?" she asks confused. "Gray should be resting!" she scolded.

"Why'd you leave?" he asks panting as he catches up to her.

"Juvia just needed time to herself" Juvia admits as she turns around again and walks away, Gray in step right beside her.

"This isn't the Juvia I know" Gray admits. "I don't like you being serious... it doesn't suit you" he tells her.

"Juvia appreciated the compliment, but Juvia would really like to be alone now" Juvia tells Gray as she continues to walk.

"Juvia, come on, please, I don't like seeing you this way" Gray tells her, still in step with Juvia.

"I said, go back to camp Gray! I want to be alone!" I yell at him.

"J-Juvia?" Gray stutters.

"What?" I snap.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so upset?" Gray asks.

"The spell I used on you has side effects that make me like this" I explain getting impatient. "I didn't want to be around people while I'm like this" I explain.

"You're talking in first person" Gray says amazed.

"I know. Juvia changes from time to time. Juvia has no control over it. See what Juvia means?" Juvia asks Gray.

"Oh, yeah... Well, come on. It's not the same without you around us. We don't bite" he jokes taking Juvia's hand. Leading her back to camp, Gray smiles at Juvia.

Nodding her head, Juvia lets Gray lead her back to camp.

**Lucy's POV**

"No" the boy in front of me says simply.

"What? Why not?" I ask confused.

"It's a stupid plan, and you'll get caught... no offence" he states.

"Got anything better?" I ask sighing.

"How about I throw you in the river, and you make a big scene, making the water do some crazy stunts, come out super pissed and scary, and make a grand entrance?" he asks scratching his forehead.

"It'll work" I say simply.

"Come on" he says crouching down. Leaning over his shoulder, he picks me up and takes me over to the river. "Okay, I'm throwing you in now. Stay under for a few seconds" he whispers to me.

Suddenly, I'm airborne and I land in the water with a giant splash.

**Normal POV**

Hearing the splash come from Lucy, many of the people working under Lucifer Goodwin make their way over to the river, so see Gavin, one of the teenage slaves brought to work here, standing at the edge of the river.

"Gavin, was it you that made the splash?" someone asks curiously.

Turning around, the brown shaggy haired, blue eyed teenage boy looks at the others. "That was the Light Goddess. Lucifer wanted her disposed of, right? Well, she's gone" he says gesturing to the river.

"Oh" they all mumble.

Silence surrounds the small group of people, but all of a sudden, the water begins to bubble, making everyone inhale sharply.

Bubbles of water begin to rise out of the river, and soon following them, a large ball of water emerges from the river. Glowing a soft golden colour, waves start appearing under the ball of water, which is now floating in the air.

The people can see the silhouette of a person inside the ball of water. Suddenly, the ball of water explodes, making Lucy crash to the river, kneeling. Looking up at everyone, her eyes glow a soft red. "Where is Lucifer" she says demonically, making them all shiver.

Gavin, enjoying the show, gives Lucy a small thumbs up.

All pointing to a large tent, Lucy gets up and stalks over to it, making the ground crumble with every step.

Inside the tent, Lucifer is talking to the Dragon Slayers about his plans. "So, since you've killed the Light Goddess for me, you all get to be apart of my new world. I owe you one" he says simply looking down at a map.

"What is your new world, exactly?" Sting asks confused.

"A world filled with only the strongest. First we'll kill off those without magic, and then, those with magic, but weak, will be disposed of as well" he explains.

"So, like Zeref and Grimoire Heart's plan?" Natsu asks tilting his head in confusion.

"What?" Lucifer asks confused looking up at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, you're basically re-using Zeref and Grimoire Heart's plans" Laxus explains recalling what he heard about the Tenroujima incident.

"I assure you, this is my own idea" Lucifer tells them.

"No, this sounds oddly familiar" Natsu says scratching his head.

"I came up with this idea" Lucifer informs them.

"No, no you didn't" Gajeel says also going into deep thought. "We've heard this from somewhere..."

"This is my idea!" Lucifer booms.

"No" Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel say at the same time.

You could see steam escape from Lucifer's ears. "This. Is. My. Idea" he gets out through his anger.

"Not it's not" Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel say thinking about it.

About to open his mouth again, a figure enters the tent with a smug look on their face. "Luce, doesn't his plan sound like Zeref's and Grimoire Heart's?" Natsu asks looking at the figure that entered the tent, immediately recognizing Lucy's scent.

"Is he talking about a New World and killing everyone who isn't strong enough?" Lucy asks going into thought.

"Yeah" everyone choruses.

"Yup, sounds like it" Lucy nods.

"No, this is my plan! I made it up!" Lucifer growls. "And how are you still alive?!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily..." Lucy growls at Lucifer, crouching down into a fighting position.


	29. Chapter 25 Part One

**Chapter Twenty Five**

As Lucy crouched in front of Lucifer, she was immediately cut off from sight. The Dragon Slayers, standing before her protectively, just growled at Lucifer. "What's the big idea?" Lucy asks annoyed now standing up properly.

"We're not letting you fight him" Natsu growls lighting up in flames.

"Why not?" Lucy asks through clenched teeth.

"He wants to kill you. We want to return the favour" Sting answers.

"Well, I'm the only who can beat him, so I suggest you get out of the way" Lucy says darkly as wind picks up around her feet, making her glow a soft golden colour.

"No way Luce... we want payback" Natsu says looking at her.

"Let me help then!" Lucy says to the Dragon Slayers.

"No, you could get hurt" Natsu says pushing Lucy away slightly.

"Does it look like I care?! Let me at 'em!" Lucy screams trying to get past Natsu, who just holds her to his chest as she tries to get around him.

"Luce, no" Natsu says simply.

"Honestly... what do you think I left for, huh? Why do you think I was gone for four years? It's because I was training to kick the stuffing out of this guy! So, let me go punch his face a couple times" Lucy says struggling against Natsu.

"Lucy, no... I'm going to fight him, because I have to protect you" Natsu says turning towards Lucifer, who has an amused look on his face.

"I'm not some precious China that needs to be handled with care! I can handle myself, and if I say I can beat him, then I can beat him, so get. Out. Of. My. Way" Lucy growls.

"Lucy, you can't handle yourself! You're weak, and you always end up in some kind of trouble. So I'm not going to let you do this! So leave the god damned tent and leave this to someone who can actually handle the situation!" Natsu yells at her, making everyone flinch.

Tears run down Lucy's face, as a deathly aura surrounds her. "So, even after all this time, you don't think I can take care of myself?" She whispers, even though everyone one of the Dragon Slayers can hear her.

"Luce, I didn't mean it" Natsu whispers trying to reach out for her, but gets tackled by two blonde headed Dragon Slayers.

"Get out of the tent" Lucy says with a voice sounding so angry, it makes the ground shake.

All nodding their heads rapidly, they watch as Lucy's body glows a light purple, with flashes of gold popping up every once in a while.

Everyone, scared for their lives, escapes the forest and meets up with the others, just as a column of golden an purple light shoot up into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray asks as all the Dragon Slayers show up.

"Natsu got Lucy angry. Good going there... we might actually have a chance at this" Laxus says patting Natsu on the back...

"I'm depressed" Natsu mumbles as he shuffles away from the group and face plants into a red sleeping bag by the fire.

"What did he say?" Erza asks.

"He called Lucy weak, and useless, and that she couldn't handle anything by herself. I can tell that this bothered him... he's incredibly depressed now..." Sting says sighing as he walks to the fire, trying to calm his life long rival down.

"Wait... Lucy's with him?! By herself?! Is she crazy?!" Gray and Erza scream.

"... oops" Laxus says with a guilty look.

About to shout at Laxus, everyone is cut off by an explosion of gold light that knocks a few people backwards.

"How is Lucy able to do this?" everyone mutters.

**Lucy's POV**

"You're lucky you got everyone out of here when you did, that way, they won't have to watch me kill you myself" Lucifer snarls as me and him circle around in the rather large tent.

"You know, that was a cheap trick, fooling us, sending another man to come and attack us, using your name. That's pathetic. To think that you be brave enough to attack us without someone else doing your dirty work" I comment lighting my hands in golden circles of light.

"And to put my plans to a stop? Who do you think I am Light Goddess? I needed to work on my plans for a better world!" he retorts, making me sigh.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I? Doesn't everyone want to live in a perfect world?" he asks.

"Of course, but why do it this way? The world is perfect as it is... we don't all live in harmony all the time and may not sing songs of peace by campfires, but we work well with each other" I says trying to change his mind.

"You have similar thoughts and ideas of those like Sarah and Layla. Too bad I killed them before they got a chance to convince me otherwise" he says smugly, causing me to stand up straight and stare at him in shock.

"You did what?" I ask softly.

"I killed the previous Light Goddess and your mother" he says with a look of pride. "So, Light Goddess, what are you going to do? I killed Sarah before you, and you are much weaker than her. What makes you think you can beat me? I also killed your mother, thinking that she was chosen as the next Light Goddess. I had no idea that this gift was given to you" he says aiming a punch to my head.

"M-my mother died of a strange sickness" Lucy mumbles, dodging attacks from Lucifer.

"You honestly believe that lie your father told you? Pathetic... I killed her little girl! You know what, I won't kill you... but instead ruin your life. I'll kill your friends, and it'll be your fault, because you couldn't protect them. You'll live with the guilt, and you'll end your own life" he says circling me as I stand frozen. "Who should I start with? Maybe that little blue haired girl? What about that red headed armour Mage? Or the ice make Mage? What about that pink headed boy? No, I'll save him for last, he seems to care an awful lot for you" he says about to walk out of the tent.

"Take one more step, and I'll kill you here and now" I say darkly as I Take-Over into my Hell's Angel.

"Oh?" he says. "So, if I take a step, like this" he says taking a step forward.

Turning around quickly, I tackle him to the ground and land multiple punches to him face. "You don't lay a finger on my family!" I cry out lighting my fist in golden flames and punching him over and over again.

Rolling us over, Lucifer is now on top, pinning my hands above my head, making me glare at him. "What are you going to do little girl, they're watching" he says staring at me.

Letting out a little of my magic, a golden explosion shoots out in all directions, making Lucifer fly off of me, and all my Spirits appear by my side. "You made a mistake unlocking all of my magic and giving me the last two golden gate keys" I say darkly as I change into my Light Goddess outfit, the clothes Mavis bought me.

"Ah, but if I didn't, it wouldn't be as much fun" he laughs wiping blood from his nose.

Cracking my knuckles, I look at all my Spirits, giving them a stiff nod. All rushing forward, we attack him with everything we have.

"Light Goddess Secret Art: Brilliant Shine!" I chant as I thrust my arms in front of me, making large golden beams of light shoot at Lucifer.

"Elemental Dragon's Roar!" I scream as a beam of different colours shoot at Lucifer making him fly away a couple feet.

"Urano Metria!" Gemini and call out as we both do our own spell, which causes twice the effect.

As the different coloured planets shoot towards him, he just laughs as the stop a few centimetres away from his face, and then disappear in a mist.

"You think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Lucifer laughs as he stands up, looking as healthy as ever. "You can't beat me Light Goddess, time to face the facts" he laughs as he lunges towards me.

"Dark Effect: Nightmare!" he chants as he punches my in the left shoulder. Looking down, I notice a black magic circle starting to glow on it. At a snap of his finger, the magic circle explodes, causing my shoulder to explode along with it. Flying a couple feet away, my Spirits start to disappear. I land on my left shoulder and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Blood gushes out of my shoulder as I try to stand up. Crying out in pain, I hear Lucifer laugh above me.

"You can beat me" he says darkly as he reaches to touch my heart.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded in a golden light, and a girl wearing a blue dress and white gloves appears before me. "You lay an hand on her, and I'll kill you like I was supposed to" Sarah says darkly as the wind picks up around her body.

"S-Sarah? How?" Lucifer mumbles taking a step back.

"When I made my niece become the Light Goddess, my soul, and my power was transferred to her. This was long before you killed me. Now, try laying a finger on her again" Sarah says seriously.

Reaching a hand forward, Lucifer has his sights set on my heart. Sarah, acting quickly, grabs a hold of her arm, and breaks it, flipping him over. "Don't touch Lucy" she growls.

"You just told me to!" Lucifer retorts.

Somehow standing up, I stand beside Sarah, looking down at Lucifer. "He threatened my family... he killed you, and mom. I want him to die now" I say darkly as my eyes low a bright gold.

"Not so fast! Dark Effect: Pain" Lucifer chants as he send a wave of black mist towards me. Quickly putting up a shield, I watch as his eyes widen.

"I am the Light Goddess. Light will defeat darkness, for that is Light's purpose. Light comes from darkness, creating miracles. Light will always triumph. Yo threatened to destroy my home, my family, my friends, and mu guild. I will end you" I growl as I spread my arms wide and look to the sky, starting to chant.

With all 88 Stars Aligned,

I create a path from the Heaven's to Earth

I leave you to the guidance of the Stars.

Heaven's Justice!

My body glows a bright gold as I slam my hands together, making a loud boom sound throughout the area. A large ball of light is form at the point of my fingers, and once it's done growing, I send it towards Lucifer.

He screams in pain as the light envelopes his body. After a few minutes of this, he lies on the floor, silent, unmoving.

Sudden;y, his body glows a bright blue, and he stands up looking different than before. Now standing in his place, is a somewhat translucent twenty year old man, with brown hair and green eyes. Wearing a grey tuxedo, he fixes the sleeve of it, but as soon as he sees Sarah, his face brightens.

Running towards each other, they hug each other like there's no tomorrow. A confused look forms on my face. As I watch them.

"You're back" Sarah says in an almost unbelieving tone as she cups his face. "You're back" she mumbles.

"I'm so, so sorry..." he mumbles burying his head in her neck.

"Alright, what's going on?" I ask as I walk towards them.

"Lucy, this would have been your uncle" Sarah explains clinging onto Lucifer's arm and she talks to me.

"What?!" I exclaim taking a step back in shock.

"He was going to propose to me before a darkness took over his soul, changing him into Lucifer Goodwin. His real name is Christopher Nolan... the darkness changed him, causing him to kill me and create a "perfect" world... but now, he's back" Sarah explains.

"Lucy, I had no control over what I did, and I am so sorry for everything. I could only watch as this happened. I honestly wanted to do so much to help you, but I was trapped. And now, you set me free. I can be with Sarah, I can move on" Christopher says happily, but also holds a sad tone in his voice.

"I understand. You did nothing wrong. But, can you set everyone free? The ones this darkness turned evil?" I ask softly.

"No" he says sadly. "Unfortunately, I can't. But, you can Lucy... you can change them back. All you have to do is -" Christopher starts, but Sarah puts her hand over his mouth and gives him a look.

"Lucy, you can't bring them back" Sarah tells me.

"But I promised" I try to explain.

"You can't, and will not bring them back, do you understand me?" Sarah says threateningly.

"I will, and you can't stop me" I growl turning away.

"Do you want to die then?" Sarah calls after me, making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I ask turning around.

"The only way to bring them back is to use a forbidden Light Goddess spell that will zap away any magic you have left, any by the looks of you, that's not very much" Sarah explains.

"If that's the only way to bring them back... then so be it" I say as I stand up tall and walk away.


	30. Chapter 25 Part Two (Ending)

**Chapter Twenty Five - Part Two**

"There, there Flame Idiot" Sting mumbles awkwardly patting Natsu's back as the pink haired Dragon Slayer lies around depressed. "Can someone else try to cheer him up?" the blond Dragon Slayer sighs giving up.

"What's wrong with him again?" Gray asks slightly amused at this sight.

"He made fun of Lucy, called her weak, and some other things I can't remember, and now he's depressed" Laxus sighs standing up and going over to confront the younger slayer.

"Oi, Flame Brain" Gray calls out before Laxus can reach him. "You want to know something? When Lucy comes back, I'm going to confess my love for her" he says lying as he holds Juvia's hand.

"Love Rival" Juvia growls going along with Gray's plan.

"I always knew you two would end up together!" Mira squeals catching on.

"I swear to God Gray, you do that, and I'm ripping your trachea out" Natsu growls standing up.

"Oh? Look at you using your big boy words. What are you going to do about it Matchstick? You can't stop me!" Gray chuckles.

"Yes I can" Natsu says darkly as he stalks towards Gray with a murderous aura surrounding him. "Do you not remember the pact we made when we were younger? I call dibs" Natsu says flicking Gray in the forehead.

"Why is this the first time I've heard about this pact?" Erza asks confused.

"'Cause this idiot wanted to keep it a secret" Gray explains jabbing his thumb at Natsu.

"Oh, now I got to hear about this pact" Laxus demands.

"Icicle here said that if any cute girl that we both liked joined the guild, he would get the ones with blue, pink, green, and black hair, while I got the ones with blonde, brown, purple, red, and orange hair. But, when Lucy joined, he wanted to take back the rule and change it a little. When I said no, because I called dibs on blondes, Gray got mad and started that fight on the first day Lucy joined" Natsu explains.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Sting asks, completely dumbfounded at the two teenage boys.

"One that works very well, so I called dibs" Natsu explains grinning stupidly at Gray.

"Well, you're out of your depression now" Gray says shrugging his shoulders, smirking at the Dragon Slayer.

"You did that on purpose?!" the pink haired teen exclaims.

"Well obviously, I mean, you were getting annoying" Gray says shrugging and walking away, Juvia right behind him.

"You damn Popsicle! You made me spill the pact!" Natsu growls making Gray freeze in his tracks.

"I made you? Huh, weird, you managed to bring that one up on your own, Matchstick" the raven haired teen snickers.

"Who are you calling Matchstick, Stripper?"

"Stripper? Really, that's the best you can do, Volcano?"

"Volcano? Seriously? What are you five? That was the lamest comeback ever Snowflake"

"Snowflake?! That's it, come here!" Gray shouts stalking towards Natsu.

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza yells from off to the side as she watches the scene progress.

Like magnets, Grey and Natsu join together, and sling their arms around each other as they parade around.

"N-no ma'am! We're the best of friends, see?" Grey stutters as Natsu and him march around.

"A-aye!" Natsu agrees.

Everyone staring at the two idiot boys, all burst out into laughter, except for Erza, who smiles at the two "friends".

Meanwhile, Lucy is trying to get Sarah to understand her situation.

"If that's the only way to bring them back... then so be it" Lucy says as she stands up tall and walks away.

"Lucy, are you crazy?!" Christopher shouts at he catches up to her and walk along with her. "You could die!"

"Your point is? If these people are miserable, and I can help them, why not?" Lucy says shrugging as she continues to walk forward.

"I agree with Christopher, Lucy. What would your friends say?" Sarah asks catching up to them.

"Look, if my friends were the ones doing this, I would understand. My friends, would stop at nothing to help people, even if it means giving their lives" the blonde tries to reason with them.

"Really, Lucy? Really ask yourself what you friends would do, because it seems to me, that even though they give out that image, they wouldn't really do that" Christopher says.

This stops Lucy in her tracks. _Is he right? No, of course not..._ she thinks to herself.

"What do you know?" Lucy mumbles. "What do you know? My friends and I risk our lives for people everyday... thinking about what happens to us, that's second nature. In Fairy Tail, the people protect their friends, family, we even protect complete strangers. As a Mage of Fairy Tail, it's my duty to protect others, or save them, or do our best to protect them, no matter the consequences, no matter the stakes. I am a proud member of Fairy Tail, and just because one person tells me to ditch the idea of helping these people, doesn't mean I'm going to listen" Lucy states as she walks towards the group of people taken from their homes and turned evil, as said by the boy she met earlier.

Looking at them, Lucy can just feel the hatred, anger... evil radiate off them. Thinking about what to do, she's interrupted by voices behind her.

"You do know, that once this happens, there's no way of coming back" Sarah informs her.

"I know" the blonde haired girl replies.

"Do you even know what to do?" Christopher asks.

"No, but I won't stop until I do" she tells them both.

Assuming position, Lucy thinks about something Mavis told her when she was training.

"_As someone with this kind of magic, there is a spell you should know about" Mavis says softly as the two girls sit in a field away from the mansion._

"_A spell? I thought I learned all of them..." Lucy asks confused. _

"_Well, you have, but there is one that should only be used in desperate times. Like, let's say, restoring people's good to them..." Mavis says. _

"_Okay, what is it?" Lucy says excitedly. _

"_If I teach you this, then you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. This is a very secret and ancient spell that people will want" Mavis starts. "But, you should know the consequences before I tell you anything."_

"_Consequences? Mavis, I'm a part of Fairy Tail, if there are any consequences, I'm sure I'd be able to get through it" Lucy says giving her a thumbs up._

_Sighing, Mavis smiles fondly at the teenage girl in front of her. _

"_Alright..."_

"_So, what's it called?" Lucy asks. _

"_You'll know it when the time comes"_

Snapping back into reality, Lucy smiles to herself. _I know what to do, and even if it means I die, at least I helped these people. _She thinks to herself.

"Hey, Sarah, mind going to find my friends, and explain what's going to happen?" Lucy asks softly as she watches the area surrounding her carefully.

"Fine, but they won't like what I have to tell them" Sarah mumbles as she disappears in a golden column, Christopher following her.

**Natsu's POV**

"Where's Lucy? She should be done by now, right?" I ask aloud as I grab a tree branch from the fire and begin eating it.

"You know Lucy, she's probably pissing him off by telling him what he did wrong, and the offering to try and help him turn back good" Gray answers.

"Even though that may be true, it's taken her longer than it normally does" Erza adds.

"Wait, the blonde does that every single mission she goes on? Isn't that a lot of work?" Sting asks.

"No, not really. Lucy makes it look easy. Last time she did that, it took her five minutes" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Ah, I found you! You know, you guys are such a pain to find" a voice exclaims of to the side. Turning out heads quickly, we see that weird glowing girl from earlier, and a guy's with her this time. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I'm Lucy's aunt, the Light Goddess before her. My name's Sarah" she explains.

"Is Lucy okay, where is she?!" I ask as I run up to them, everyone following behind me. Except for Cobra and Midnight, who decided to go home because they weren't needed.

"Uh, well, that's the thing..." she mutters.

"What's going on?" Erza questions.

"Lucy decided that she needed to save the people who were turned to the darkness when Lucifer was alive" Sarah explains.

"Lucy killed someone?!" I scream at the girl as I shake her back and forth.

"What? Oh, no, she didn't" Sarah answers.

"I think what Sarah is trying to say is that when she defeated Lucifer, the people didn't change back to normal, so she decided to perform a forbidden Light Goddess spell to return the light in their hearts" the guy beside her explains.

"Oh, that's great then!" I say smiling.

"Do you know why it's forbidden?" the guy asks me.

"Uh, no?" I offer.

"Because she could die" he says sneering at me.

"What the hell is she thinking?! Where is she?! Tell me now!" I order them.

"You can't stop her, we tried, she has her mind made up" the guys says bumping his head with mine.

"I can stop her, she'll listen to me, I'm her best friend" I tell him.

"We couldn't stop her, and we're her aunt and uncle" he says growling at me.

'Yeah, well, I love her, so she'll listen to me" I snap.

"You? She couldn't possibly love you, you're too much of an idiot"

"Says the ghost. You're dead, I'm not... who's the idiot now?"

Both pushing our heads together, we mutter curses at each other.

"This isn't really helping the situation!" Erza and Sarah shout at us.

"Where's Lucy?" I ask darkly.

"You want to find her, do it yourself" the guy answers me.

"Fine, I will"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good... Let's go" say turning to my friends. Catching a little of Lucy's scent, I run forward. Hearing the footsteps of others behind me, we run through the forest.

_Lucy, what the hell are you thinking?! You know the consequences, so why bother doing it? You have so much to live for, you deserve to see more, and go on more adventures, so, why? Why do this?! Why are you so quick to give up everything you have, to let everyone around you be miserable? Everyone loves you Lucy... so why, why are you doing this to us?! _I think to myself.

After a few minutes of running, we finally find Lucy, standing in the middle of a field. Blackness is what's around us. The grass is dead, and black. The trees are dead and black. The sky is black, no chance for any sun to be let through. But, as Lucy stands in the middle of this field, the whole area glows a golden colour as she concentrates on whatever she plans to do.

"Lucy!" I call out running to her.

Not listening to me, or unable to, I run towards her. As soon as I reach her, I slam into an invisible wall. Did Lucy do this? Banging on the invisible wall, I watch Lucy's mouth move a mile a minute.

Using my Dragon hearing, I listen to the words she says.

I, the ruler of Light,

take all the darkness, and destroy it.

Grant me the power to change the way things play out,

To change what has already happened,

And to restore the good of all people.

As the Light Goddess,

I, Lucy Heartfilia,

will promise to give everything in order to do this.

So, go out, destroy the darkness,

Change the way things play out,

Change what has already happened.

Forbidden Art of the Light Goddess: Obnoviti Luč

Lucy chants.

Banging on the invisible wall, I call out her name multiple times, everyone joining me in doing so.

Lucy's body glows a bright golden colour, and expands outwards throughout the blackness of the field. Looking down at the ground, I see the grass and flowers start to glow. After everything around us is now alive, and growing, and the people on the other side of Lucy, stop glowing black, Lucy's body stops glowing golden.

The wall around her falls, and she falls with it. Rushing up to her, I notice she's starting to form bruises, and there are cuts on her body. "God Lucy, you couldn't be any more careful?" I ask her as I help her sit up.

"N-not... my fault" Lucy mumbles leaning forward more.

"Sure, whatever you say Luce" I smile down at her.

"Natsu? Where are you? I can hear your voice, but I can't see anything" she mumbles.

Looking up, I see Sarah with a sad look on her face. "What's going on?" I ask her.

"You heard what she said... she said she was willing to give up everything to restore everything to the way it was. The field, the people, the sky, the earth. This was the cost. She's dying... and there's nothing we can do to stop it" she explains.

"You're kidding me right? Tell me you're joking. Luce, please tell me she's joking" I say looking down at her.

"She's not joking. I thought she was lying too at first, but I had to save those people... so this is the cost" Lucy explains as she scrunches her face in pain.

"No, you're lying... I won't let you go now. Please, just tell me the truth Luce! Tell me that everything is going to be okay, and that we can go home together" I beg of her.

"Natsu..." she starts.

"Damn it Lucy! Why can't you just think of yourself for once! Why do you have to get yourself into all these situations! Why do you have to make me, make us feel that we're nothing to you! For you to give your life so easily! Damn it Lucy! Why can't you just think about what you're going to do to us if you die!" I scream at her.

"Natsu" she starts again, but I cut her off.

"No, don't even start. You're not allowed to give up this easily. So, pull yourself together" I say grabbing onto her shoulders and shaking her, which makes her scream in pain.

Erza and Gray tackle me to the ground, and Lucy falls backwards. "Sorry guys... I don't think. I only wanted to help these people..." she mutters.

"Wendy, can you help Lucy?" Erza asks.

"I can try..." Wendy says walking over to Lucy. Kneeling beside her, Wendy's hands glow a soft blue colour, and her face goes into pure concentration.

Looking up from the ground, one eye squinted close, as Erza sits on me, I watch as Wendy falters a little, but then retracts her hands. "I-it's not working" she tells us.

"What?!" Everyone choruses.

"It's not working. I can't feel anything wrong with her, but she's really cold, and fading fast. I don't know what's wrong with her" Wendy says as she starts to cry.

"It wouldn't work. Lucy's body is too far gone now. She used a forbidden Light Goddess spell" Sarah says as she sighs.

"Sorry" Lucy mumbles over and over again.

Somehow managing to get out form under Erza, I rush over to Lucy. "Come on, stay with us Luce. You can pull through this. You're stronger than this" I say trying to warm her up.

"Oh my" I hear Mira murmur.

"You're right Natsu, I don't think... and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you, I only wanted to help people. I'm sorry for always making you worry, and for always making you guys come and save me. I never meant to be a burden for any of you. I – I only wanted to be the one saving people this time" she explains as her face gets more and more pale.

"It's fine Lucy, just please don't leave" I mumble brushing her golden hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah Lucy, we still have a lot of trouble to get into" Gray adds.

"And more places to go" Erza says softly.

"And fights to start" Lyon says.

"And people to kick" Sting says winking.

"And books to read" Rouge adds mumbling.

"And people to underestimate you" Bixlow says.

"And journeys that will make you stronger as a person" Jura says.

"And milkshakes to drink" Mira says smiling softly.

"And friends to make" Juvia starts to cry.

"And people to forgive" Evergreen says as she starts to bawl.

"And lots of laughing" Jellal adds.

"And people to laugh at... Gihi" Gajeel says showing one of his few smiles.

"And keys to find... you have find all those keys Lucy" Freed adds.

"And people to find good in" Laxus mumbles from off to the side.

"We all need you Lucy... I need you. I need my older sister, I need the person I think of as someone who's able to take care of me" Wendy sniffles.

"So, come on, Lucy, you have lots to live for, so come on..." I mumble as tears stream down my face.

"Everyone... I -" Lucy says weakly, but stops.

"Lucy?" I ask softly. "Come on, don't play around with us" I shake her softly.

"Are we too late?!" Happy asks speeding forward.

"Happy?" Wendy asks confused. "Where were you this whole time?"

"Carla, Lily, and I broke Midnight and Cobra out of jail since Lucy was busy" Happy explains as he lands near me. "Did we miss Lucy beat up Lucifer?" Happy asks sounding depressed.

"She's gone..." I mumble, my hair shadowing my eyes.

"W-we should take her back to the guild..." Erza mumbles. Looking up at her, I see that her face is void of emotion.

"Y-yeah, people would want to say goodbye" Gray mutters.

**Lucy's POV**

Opening my eyes, I notice what all around me. Where am I?

"You foolish girl. Why would you give your life?" a male sounding voice asks surrounding me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I ask looking around.

"She's grown so much..." a female voice adds.

"Hello?" I ask again looking around.

"Welcome to Limbo, Lucy" two voices say. There's a bright light off to the left, and I shield my eyes. What's going on? What's Limbo?

"I missed you baby girl" the female voice says as I feel a weight on my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I see a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, large brown eyes, and a soft pink dress that ends at her knees.

"Mom?" I ask curiously.

"Hi" she smiles at me.

Turning my head to the left, I see a man in a brown suit and a green tie, also having blonde hair. His black eyes show kindness when he looks at me. "Dad?" I ask.

"Hello Lucy" he says nodding his head at me.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I ask.

"Lucy, you're in a place called Limbo. You are not dead, but you're also not alive. This is the place where you decide where to go" my mom explains.

"Why do you mean? I used a forbidden Light Goddess spell, I should be dead" I say shaking my head in disbelief.

"We know. We saw. And what you did, was not only selfish, but also made us very proud" my father says as he walks towards Mama and I.

"Lucy, you're not dead because of all the times your friends sacrificed themselves for you. But, you only have a limited time to decide what your plan is, because if you don't, you'll be stuck here forever" Mama explains.

"I... don't know what to do. I want to stay here with you, but, I don't want to leave my friends" I explain.

"Lucy, you don't want to stay here, and we both know that. Your home is with your friends, not here with us. Your friends have been there for you more than we could have. So, go with your friends" Mama smiles at me.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, there are two things you could do..." Mama starts.

"You could go back to your friends in this time, or you could go back to any time of your choice" my father explains.

"How is that even possible?" I ask.

"How should I know, you're the Mage here, not me" he chuckles.

"So, I could go to any time?" I ask.

"Any time" Mama and father agree.

"I'll miss you both" I smile at them.

"We love you Lucy"

"Love you" I smile back at them as I start to disappear.

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I see Natsu under a pile of rocks trying to get out.

"Crap! I – I can't get free!" he exclaims trying to push himself out.

Wait, this seems familiar... are we on Tenroujima?! I have to get Natsu out!

"Stay put, I'll get Virgo to free you!" I tell him as I reach for my keys. Widening my eyes, I notice I have no magic power left. "No. I've run out of magic power now?" I say as I hold my head in my hand.

"Lucy, behind you!" Happy cries out.

"Watch out!" Natsu cries.

Suddenly, I'm slammed into the ground at an incredible force. _Why'd I choose to come to this time?! _I think to myself.

"Lucy!" Natsu cries. "Damn it! I can't get out!" he exclaims trying to get out of the rocks.

"Now watch as I finish her off" a voice says above me.

"You bastard!" I hear Natsu scream.

"Not if I can help it!" Happy says determined as I hear him fly towards us. "Take this, and that, and this, and that!" he screams.

"Enough playing around" the voice above me says again. Suddenly, I hear Happy scream and then a loud bang surrounds the area.

"I'm sorry Natsu, Lucy..." Happy mumbles.

"Happy..." I mumble trying to get up.

"Run, Lucy! He's a lot stronger than he looks! I'll handle him somehow, so run!" Natsu begs me.

"No" I say simply, and watch as Natsu's eyes widen and he gasps.

I feel a sharp pain in my back as I get crushed into the ground more, and scream in pain, again and again, as I start to hurt more and more. _Tell me again why I chose to come to this time... _I think to myself.

"Running away by myself? No way. It's always more fun when we're together. I'm not going to leave by myself. I'll always stay by your side Natsu, I'll follow you wherever you go. I'm in love with you Natsu, so you can't tell me to leave you here by yourself" I explain to him as I feel myself being lifted up.

I hear Natsu take in a shaky breath.

"I'm cold-hearted" an evil voice says from behind me as he grips my head and lifts me up into the air and makes me twitch in his hold. "I'll crush that cute little face of yours flat."

"Lucy!" Natsu cries out again.

"I'm awkward, you see. I'll do this right at once" he says as he grips my head tighter making my scream in pain.

"No! Lucy!" Natsu cries again. "Please, stop!" Natsu cries trying to get free.

"Say goodbye" the evil voice says.

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy's in love with me... She loves me. And, and I really like her, so I – I can't let her get hurt! _I think to myself.

"Lucy!" I cry out her name again.

"I'm awkward, you see. I'll do this right at once" he says as Lucy screams again in pain. I hate that noise, I hate that noise so much. I never want to hear Lucy's voice do that.

"No! Lucy!" I cry again. "Please, stop!" I exclaim trying to get free.

"Say goodbye" the evil voice says.

Growling, I make my body burst into flames, making the rocks fly off the the sides, or disintegrate. "You hurt Lucy" I mutter darkly as shadows shield my eyes and flames lick my body.

"Where is all this power coming from?!" I hear him exclaim.

"You hurt Lucy" I repeat. "I'll never forgive you..."

Watching as he throws Lucy off to the side, she hits the rock wall with such force that it makes a disgusting crunch sound, and rocks fall on top of her as she hits the ground, making me more angry.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade" I chant darkly as I light my arms on fire and spin in a circle.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" I chant as I jump up in the air and throw fire at Kain or whatever his name is.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

"Fire Dragon's Claw"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"

With all these attacks I put on this guy, I watch as he falls backwards onto the ground, unmoving.

Breathing heavily, I walk over to this guy and stare down at him. Kneeling down, I punch him again and again in the face. "I... Never... Want... To... See... You... Hurt... The... People... I... Love... Again!" I scream at his unconscious form as I continue to punch him.

"N-Natsu?" Happy questions as he walks up beside me. "Come on, he's had enough, we have to help Lucy now" he says gently as he looks over to where Lucy is.

"Lucy..." I mumble. "Lucy!" I scream as I remember what happened. Getting up from my kneeling position, I begin to run, stumbling a bit as I do so.

Once I get to her, I look at what I can do. Still hearing her soft breathing, I sigh in relief, it only caught her lower body. "Luce" I mumble kneeling in front of her. "Come on, wake up" I mumble shaking her shoulders a little.

Not moving, or opening her eyes, I start to freak out a little. "Happy, go get Erza and Gray!" I tell him as I try to push the rocks off Lucy.

"Aye, sir!" he says determinedly as he flies off at Max Speed.

"Luce, come on, wake up!" I scream at her as I try to push more rocks off, but none of them will budge. "You can't just say you love me, and then not wake up!"

"Natsu!" I hear voices behind me. Turning quickly, I see Erza and Gray running full speed towards me, the rest of Fairy Tail along with them.

"What about the rest of Grimoire Heart?" I ask nervously still trying to move the rocks.

"They can wait!" they all scream at me as everyone tries to push the rocks off Lucy, who just lies there motionless.

"Master!" Erza cries.

"I know! I'm trying!" the Master grumbles trying to move the rocks, as well as trying to grow his body parts.

"We need more people!" Levy cries trying to pull Lucy out.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Shrimp, there aren't any more people here!" Gajeel grunts out through his bandages.

"What about Lucy's Spirits?!" Gray asks.

"They can't come unless summoned!" Mira and Wendy scream trying to push the rocks away from Lucy's body, and trying to dig her out.

"Lucy! Come on!" I scream pushing more rocks away. "Wake up damn it! You can't just tell me you love me and then not wake up!" I scream, making everyone stop what they're doing and snap their heads towards me.

"What did Lucy say?" They all ask.

"She said she loves me! What are you stopping for?!"

"Natsu, do you love her back?" Mira asks carefully.

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend! It goes more than that too! Whenever I see her smile, my heart messes up, and when she gets hurt, it stops beating all together. I love the way she acts, and the way she looks, and she's such a weirdo, but that's okay, because she means everything to me" I explain as I frantically push all the rocks away.

"You all owe us money when we get back home" Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Levy say at the same time.

"You guys bet on my love life?" I ask dumbfounded as I stop pushing the rocks away.

"Well duh, Flame Brain. You're so dense it was hard not too" Gray explains as he continues to push the rocks away.

"Lucy's dense too, not as dense as you though. We bet on her love life as well" Levy explains.

"You guys are horrible friends" I hear Lucy mutter. Jumping down from the rocks, I push Mira and Wendy out of the way and kneel in front of Lucy.

"Luce? You okay? We'll get you out soon, okay?" I say to her as I dig the dirt out around her.

"Oh please, I'm not going down that easy. I'm fine" she mutters as she tries to move.

"Don't move. You could make it worse" I say seriously.

"Natsu, we managed to get a couple rocks loose. We could try to get some more loose, but when we tell you, you need to pull Lucy out" Lily says in his battle form.

"Got it" I say wrapping my arms under Lucy's, and place my feet loosely on the rocks surrounding her.

"One the count of three, we lift the rocks around Lucy" Master says.

"One, two, three!" Erza counts down.

Watching as a few rocks lift up, I hear Lily give the okay.

Pulling Lucy out, she screams in pain as I move her. "Sorry Lucy, just a bit more, you're almost out" I whisper in her ear as I pull her out of the rubble. With one final pull, Lucy and I fall to the ground, Lucy on top of me.

"You're safe now, okay?" I whisper as I brush her hair behind her ear.

"Okay" she nods her head as she rests it on my chest.

"Next time, listen to what I say" I mumble sitting up and supporting Lucy.

"No promises" she mutters.

"By the way, I love you too" I mumble blushing a bit.

Shifting her head a little, Lucy smiles at me.

* * *

I feel myself being shaken awake, and I groggily open my eyes. "Huh?" I mumble. "Shut up!" I say shooting up into the air, but am tackled to the ground as I hear my name being called.

"What the hell is goin' on?!" I ask as I look at the four people in front of me. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"And have you aged some?" I ask as I sit down in front of Warren, Jet, Max, and a fat version of Droy.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Max says happily as he starts to cry.

"Wait a second... We just got hit by Acnologia's attack, and uh..." i start to say, but then stop as I remember something. "Where's everyone else?! Where's Lucy?!" I scream at them.

"Over here" a voice says off to the side. All loking over, we see a small girl with long blonde hair, wearing a pink dress and covers on her ears.

"Who...?" Happy and I ask.

"My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion" she explains.

"Huh?!" we all scream.

Turning around and walking away, we follow her to where we hope the others are. As we run over a hill, I find a familiar head of blonde hair trying to sit up... Lucy!

Running forward, I tackle her in a hug. "Lucy!" I cry out.

"N-Natsu?" she asks startled.

"You're okay... you're okay..." I mumble wrapping an arm around her waist, and putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Of course I'm okay..." Lucy mumbles hugging me back.

"W-what's going on here?!" voices say from behind me. Letting my hold slack on Lucy a bit, I turn around to the others who have confused faces.

"None of your business" I mumble turning back to Lucy. Putting my forehead on hers, I stare into her large brown eyes. "I love you" I mumble. "I was so scared I would never get to see you again when Acnologia showed up. I'm happy I get to... I'm never letting you go from my sight, do you understand me?" I ask.

"Gosh Natsu, you're not giving me any choice, are you?" she asks laughing a bit.

"Hell no" I explain.

Kissing her forehead, I get confused noises from the people behind us. Helping Lucy stand, we set off and find the others.

* * *

After Mavis explained that we missed seven years of life, and were frozen in time, we all board the ship to go home.

As Wendy casts Trioa on me, I walk over to where Lucy stands. "What are you thinking about?" I ask as I stand beside her.

"Nothing" she mumbles looking out at the sea.

"You can't lie to me Luce" I say as I turn my head to look at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she explains looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"You're right, I probably won't, only cause you're a weirdo Luce" I say laughing a bit.

"Idiot" Lucy mumbles shaking her head. Standing behind her, I warp my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder.

"When we get home, I'm going to take you out somewhere" I tell her.

"Natsu, for someone so dense, I wouldn't expect this from you" Lucy says.

"I'm not as dense as you think. To be honest, I only act this way to make people underestimate me, and to draw the ladies in. Makes it more of a challenge for them" I explain.

"Wha - Natsu!" she says angrily.

"Hey, I managed to get you, didn't I?" I say laughing.

"You're such an evil person" she groans.

"Not evil, just smart... you should try it sometime"

"Natsu!" she screams slapping me across the back of my head.

"Ow, Luce stop it!" I say tying to get her to stop hitting me. "By the way, when did you get piercings? And jewelry... and the last two gate keys" I ask in shock as I look down at her key pouch.

"Long story" she sighs as she stops hitting me.

"Well, I want to hear it one time" I say to her as she turns around and watches the scenery pass by.

"Maybe one day Natsu, maybe one day" she says as she leans her head back and rests it on my shoulder.

**Normal POV**

"So, does anyone know what happened to those two?" Max asks the group as they travel back home.

"They got together, and everyone owes us money" Mira says softly as she watches the two interact.

"By the way, when'd Bunny Girl get piercings?" Gajeel asks the group.

"Yeah, I don't remember Lu having piercings, or those jewelry when we came to Tenroujima..." Levy says as she starts to think.

"Oh my God..." Makarov, Laxus, Gildarts, Freed, Mira, and Erza exclaim with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Lisanna asks confused, but Makarov and Gildarts just faint and Laxus is on his hands and knees on the ground, while Mira, Erza and Freed turn pale white and lean against each other for support.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Gajeel asks.

"L-limiters" they all stutter.

"What?" everyone asks confused.

"Lucy is wearing limiters" they all repeat.

"What the hell?! What isn't Bunny Girl telling us?!" Gajeel demands. "Oi, Bunny Girl!" he yells stomping over to her.

"Huh?" Lucy asks turning around to see an angry Gajeel storm over to her.

Screaming in fright, she jumps out of Natsu's arms and runs around the ship, the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer chasing after her.

"Oi, Metal head, what are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Natsu yells chasing after him.

"Sorry, Erza!" Lucy yells as she jumps over the table where Erza is eating her cake, but when Gajeel tries, he slams right into the table, crushing Erza's cake along the way.

"My cake!" she exclaims growing a deadly aura around her, and re-equipping into her Purgatory Armour.

Gajeel, getting up quickly, continues to chase after Lucy, followed by a fuming Erza, and a confused pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, chasing people is manly!" Elfman exclaims as he joins in on the chase.

"Oh my" Mira smiles softly as she watches everyone run after each other, now cured from her initial shock of Lucy wearing limiters.

"Master?" Mira asks turning to the short man drinking out of a beer mug.

"Hm?" he asks.

"I counted Lucy's limiters" Mira says softly.

"Oh? And how many?" he questions.

"Fifteen" Mira smiles.

Spitting out his drink, Mira pats his back. "You know, we might have to make Lucy an S-Class Mage now..." she states. "By the looks of things, she might turn out like Natsu" she says smiling as she watches Lucy crash into a table and send people flying.

"These brats are going to be the death of me..." Makarov grumbles as he watches the Fairy Tail members wreck havoc on the ship. "But, as long as they have a smile on their face, and a reason to keep going, who am I to stop them and their habits?" he ponders.

* * *

And as the sun set that night over the sea, and all the members calmed down, they all lie on the deck of the ship looking up at the stars, thinking of how lucky they all are to have family like this, to have friends like this, and create as strong of a bond as they have.

That night, they all promised themselves that they would keep on living for each other.

As Lucy looked around at her friends and family, she thinks about what would have happened if she chose to go with her parents, or even if she chose a different time to come back.

But, one thing she did remember is her promise to Midnight and Cobra, and how she would carry that out, no matter what trouble she go into.

* * *

"Lucy! You better have a good explanation for this!" Erza screams at her as she runs away with Midnight and Cobra, who have confused and shocked looks on their faces. Natsu, Gray, and Happy running beside her.

"Long story!" Lucy says shortly. "All I can say is that I kept my promise!"

"I want to hear this story as soon as we get home an you get punished from this stunt of yours!" Erza screams.

Laughing lightly, Lucy can't keep the smile form her face.

* * *

"And done!" Lucy exclaims as she finishes writing the last page of her book.

"So, this is the story your going to tell us Lucy? The one you said will explain everything?" Natsu asks as he, Gray, and Erza sit around her apartment.

"What's it called?" Gray asks leaning over her shoulder.

"I was thinking Great Powers, Great Responsibilities" Lucy says looking down at the stack of papers.

"Sounds interesting" Erza comments, proud at her friend for finishing and writing a novel.

"So, what are we waiting for? Read it Luce" Natsu says grinning at her.

"Okay!" Lucy says happily as she begins to read."I'll always be beside you, until the very end, wiping all your tears away, and being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and when you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too..."

Lucy Heartfilia, the seventeen year old Celestial Mage sat at the bar with a drink in her hand reminiscing about all the times when her friends would be there for her, laugh with her, cry with her, and protect her from everything..."

**THE END**

**And that's it... It's over. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write! (I apologize for any typos, mistakes, grammar issues, boring parts, etc.)**

**So, now because the main story is done, I will start on the alternate endings soon (the ones where she ends up with either Sting, Rouge, or Jellal).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, **

**allysonntcerawrs**


End file.
